Where Is Home?
by SteelLilly
Summary: A girl on her way to her grandparents' house finds herself in a very strange environment... or should I say world? How can she get home, or will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kristen … I would tell you my last name but, you may be a stalker so I'll just say it's Neilson. It's a Scandinavian name too so good enough. I live in Texas, and I've always lived in Texas. Ancestors are from Sweden and Norway. I've traveled a bit, but not for long periods of time. I guess you could say the farthest away from home was when my family went to Europe for two weeks a few years ago, visiting Austria, Italy, France, and new cousins in Germany (my uncle's a Duke. Faber-Castell if you'd believe it.) That's beside the point though. I daydream… a lot. I know it's a bad habit but I've always been that way. I'm a head in the clouds type person.

I am eighteen years old and just finished my first semester at College, though I'm still living at home. I've been home schooled my whole life, and I like it. Not exactly a typical person; I'm shy when meeting people with outgoing friends, but outgoing when I'm on my own in a new situation. I'm tidy (typically), and surprisingly I'm a girl who plays games like Halo, World of Warcraft, The Sims, and Age of Empires. I absolutely love to read, draw, and write. I've written a few longer stories that haven't been completed, and a short story for a competition.

I'm about five foot eight, though I keep forgetting. Probably that, or 5'10" but let's just say I'm tall. My hair is ash blond, after the highlights have worn out. It used to be black when I was born, brown when I was little, then bright blonde at age 10, and it's toning back down again to a dirty blond. I must say, I prefer a clean blond but I can't choose the natural color. I recently went for a new look and had my hair cut so I have "bangs" slanted at an angle to the right, and the ragged layers from there to about halfway down my back. My hair can easily switch between curly and straight. It's naturally curly see, so all I have to do is spray in a bit of curl spray, keep it up for a few hours, and it's curly! Then if Iwant it straight I blow it dry and use the straightener. It's much easier to curl my hair because it takes much less time but it's nice being able to choose. Lately I've been straightening my hair.

I'm slim, or fit. Not extremely muscular mind you, but I am generally in shape and not overweight; hourglass figure is the term I believe. I wear makeup because my face has a bad habit of still breaking out sometimes, and when I'm pale (like during winter, when it's too cold to sun tan) my skin tones can be uneven in places. "Meh" (my word for disappointment but nothing I can do about it).

As for extra-curricular activities, I've taken three years of Tae Kwon Do and made it to my blue belt before I couldn't stand it anymore. Let's just say I'd have to take classes three or so more years until I could get my first black belt (and get weapons training, which is what I'd always wanted to do). I'd had a few horse riding lessons for my birthday, and I'd taken two years of ballet, jazz, and hip-hop. It was fun, but I'd started too late to make anything of it so I quit when I graduated, but I still have my point and jazz shoes, which I absolutely love. Through my church youth group I'd been involved in ensembles and choir, which was fun, but I have a weak voice in my opinion. People tell me I have a nice voice but you can never tell when they're being honest. I think my voice is weak because I think I can't sing, but when I'm alone or listening to someone else sing, my voice is strong and I'm confident. So definitely a self-confidence thing, which I have issues with.

But now that you know almost everything about me, let's get on with this shall we?

Finals were finally over and I was going to stay at my Grandparents for a few days before Christmas. I was really looking forward to it seeing as they're both cool for grandparents and are interested in most of the same high culture stuff I am (such as the Symphony, Classical music, Art, and other cultures). They're well off, and since they'd both had a lot of money before they got married a few years ago, they're well set for life. I'd packed a few changes of clothes in my messenger bag; I had my sketchbook, pencils, hair items, body items, (a few girl items), iPod and charger, a portable solar plug (it's so cool! The future is here!), and my Bible safely tucked in as well. I was wearing a white camisole under a pastel green and white horizontally striped ¾ shirt from American Eagle, long blue jeans from the Gap, and a warm red knit hat like the kind worn in the 20's, or if you are uncultured (I'm not being serious), the kind worn by Kirstin Dunst in Elizabethtown. I hope I don't have to mention I was wearing shoes. Moccasins to be exact, but I had to be careful on slippery stuff; they didn't have much of a grip.

I parked my car out front of their house, threw my bag over my shoulder and rang their doorbell. After waiting about ten minutes outside the door, ringing it a few more times _and_ knocking, I decided they must have been out somewhere and weren't back yet. They didn't ever forget if someone was coming to stay, so I chose to walk around their neighborhood since I hadn't seen much of it. My grandparents had moved there recently after leaving Anne's loft in Dallas for this lovely town house closer to my family. So off I went on my determined ten-minute adventure around the block in the cool December weather. Mind you, this is Texas: the land of the schizophrenic weather. It was currently in the mid 50's.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I don't own any of the Avatar characters or places. And I don't own Dallas. I'd been walking maybe 5 minutes or so and had wandered around to the street behind my grandparent's when I noticed the housing seemed to stop abruptly, ending in undeveloped forest. That alone is odd in suburban Dallas, unless it was a park but this was definitely not a park. I could tell the difference from cultivated wildlife and "wild"-life. This was definitely the latter, and something felt off; a tingling feeling passed through my body. With nothing else to do I decided to see how big this forest transplanted to the middle of suburbia really was, so I hiked right on in and was immediately barraged with memories of camping trips with the family in Colorado and Oklahoma. Hiking instinct took over and I trekked almost soundlessly through the trees, bushes, and growth until I could smell smoke from either a lot or a very large fire. I also could distinctly smell food.

_I should definitely have seen some houses by now… or the road._ I began to wonder. _Maybe I got lost?_ Just as I thought this I saw the shape of low buildings between the trees.

_Finally! Maybe it's someone's pool shed… or not_. I walked into a clearing around a cluster of mud or clay houses, though some could be called huts. Also, I could clearly smell the ocean in the air.

_Ok something is definitely not right. _I chewed on my lip, a bad habit I know, and walked between the houses into a busy market or street. Old fashioned vendor stalls with things like vegetables or clothing accessories lined the streets. The roofs of the houses were thatched or tiled, and the people walking around were dressed in old-fashioned oriental clothing. I felt like I'd been dropped off in a Chinese Mexico. Everyone around had dark hair, dark skin, and were short. A few men in a cluster down the street wore some weird looking armor.

… _Definitely not in my Grandparent's neighborhood._ I thought to myself as I set off down the street, trying vainly to ignore the stares people would give me as I walked past them.

Everyone wore clothing colored green, brown, or tan: earthy tones. Everyone that is, except the soldiers in weird armor. They wore red, black, and gold and the people in green tended to look afraid and avoid them.

Some of the dirty children after catching sight of my very clean, and odd clothing started following me so I held on tighter to my bag; I certainly didn't want to lose that here, seeing how I doubt those "friendly" soldiers would help me out if it was stolen.

Deciding to avoid them I slipped off down a side street, the children still following of course, and kept looking for some modern sign that I hadn't wandered off to China. Still not finding a trace of a phone or street sign, and beginning to get a little worried, I stopped to get my bearings in an empty crossroads where I could still see the bustling main street of people a few yards away.

_Maybe I should call grandpa, see if he's back yet. _I reached into my purse, pulling out my cell but found I had no service.

_Okay, this happens a lot, don't panic._

I started to breath faster and there was a tightness in my throat, _I will not cry! I am strong I can do this. I got myself here, I can get back._

I turned and headed for the busy road when a loud commotion out of sight caused me to pause. There was a loud whooshing noise like wind, a crash, and a bunch of people running and screaming as they scurried to get off the street. A boy and a girl wearing a similar style as everyone else but in blue and white ran past the street opening I was in, then the girl paused and looked back.

"Aang! Come on, hurry!"

The boy's eyes widened as he looked up the street the way they had been headed. "Kataaaaraaa! Nasty Firebenders headed our way!"

The girl, Katara, unscrewed the top from a pouch at her waits, and a watery-looking substance floated out to form a large blast, knocking the red soldiers coming toward them off their feet.

_Oh. My. God. Please tell me I was just seeing things. That girl did _not_ just control that water._

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open and my eyes about to pop out of my head but I didn't really care at the moment. Before I could recover my composure, a little boy I could only assume was Aang leapt out of the air and landed next to Katara, nodding approvingly to her.

"Nice bending, Katara!"

"Yeah, now let's go before you-know-who gets here." The older boy scowled.

Because the three were facing the unconscious soldiers, they failed to spot the group of six more behind them silently lower their spears and rush them until it was too late for the three to do anything.

Mind you, I said _them._ As soon as I saw the soldiers I felt a nagging, or to be more realistic, a literal tugging in my hand. I wanted to scream out and warn them but my face felt frozen and numb. In that split second before the soldiers reached them and the tugging on my hand was almost unbearable, my hand was lifted up in a wide arc from my side to above my head, palm facing down. Following the line of my hand a shimmering line shot out along the ground, kicking up dust, until it reached the kids. It then shot high into the air, catching one of the spear points ahead of the rest and carrying it up and away from their backs.

All of this took place in less than a second, and when the dust cleared everyone was looking at me, standing sideways with my hand held high in the air like I was controlling a marionette.

The soldiers who remained standing attempted to reach through the… stuff that had come from my hand but it was hard as glass. After that, the three shot me grateful but confused looks and ran away from the soldiers. Unfortunately for me, that meant _I_ was now the source of their ire, which was apparent when they turned to glare at me and one shouted "Get the Earthbender!" which they were only _so_ happy to do.

So I did the only logical thing: turn around and run away!

_Holy crap! What the heck just happened? I'm dreaming. I've got to be dreaming. _I yelped as a hot jet of fire shot past my head. I glanced back to see one soldier's hands wreathed in flames and smoking.

_This isn't real! People can't do this kind of stuff!_

I took a sharp turn left, then a right, then after that… I can't remember what direction I took. I only knew I was running full out, my bag slapping against my thigh. I glanced back to see if I'd lost them while I turned another corner. I was lengthening the distance between us.

"Oh crap-!"

I caught sight of another person in red armor directly in front out of the corner of my eye and I scrambled to a stop just inches away from crashing. I brought my hands up in front of my chest (what can I say, it's a reflex.) and that's just about how much space was between the soldier and myself when I looked into his face.

The first thing I saw was incredible amber colored eyes in a very surprise face. Apparently he hadn't seen me coming. His hands were half up to stop me from knocking him over but now we just stood there, awkwardly frozen. The second thing I noticed, and thought, was _wow, he's um… handsome._ And in the middle of running for my life I realized I was blushing bright red. I hate blushing because my entire face gets red, even worse!

Then just as suddenly as we'd collided I heard the clanking of the soldiers' armor approaching and I quickly moved away, running in the direction of the trees I could see above the houses. Glancing back one more time I could see the boy standing dazed, staring after me as the soldiers parted around him like water and came after me before I plunged into the forest. It was only then I realized the boy had a large scar on his face, covering his left eye.

But I didn't stop running once in the woods. I kept going deeper through the trees when I heard running water and headed toward it. When I reached the source of the sound, a wide stream, I saw the three strange kids again, dashing off into the trees as more red soldiers chased after them.

_All right, if this is a dream I should be able to do this_. Concentrating, I lifted my hands over the water and acted like I was flinging something heavy at the soldiers. Surprisingly, I felt a heavy weight on my mind and the water went rushing through the air straight into the soldiers, knocking them all flat and stunning them. The water continued to flow out along the ground, widening until it looked like an inch deep pond had spread in the middle of the trees.

_Wow… this is a cool dream!_ I grinned to myself. I decided to head across the temporary pond before more of the freakily dressed soldiers showed up, but I failed to see the girl Katara blow a mist at the waters, not seeing me either, and it instantly began to freeze over.

Halfway across the pond I heard the sound of soldiers coming after me and turned to check. Just at that moment, the water beneath me froze and as I took another running step my accursed moccasined feet slipped out from under me.

What I thought was _Oh._

What I said was nothing, my eyes widening and mouth opening to make the _oh_ sound.

Then my head collided with the ice as I fell on my back and I was instantly submerged in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews y'all, they're encouraging. And I don't own Avatar or any of its characters or places.

I woke up to a pounding headache and my eyes hurt when I tried to open them. I moaned loudly.

"Oh dear Lord! I had the strangest dream last night." Then I winced and covered my ears at the loud noise my voice made.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see how late I'd slept in when I noticed I was definitely not in my room.

_Um… metal walls, metal floor, metal ceiling, metal bed, and single cushion "mattress"? Where the heck am I!_

I slowly worked myself up onto my elbows, wincing at the sharp pain in my head and glanced into a plain mirror beside the table/bed I was on. My face was a pale white, my hat wasn't on my head, and there were bandages wrapped around my head. I almost laughed to myself.

_Ha, I look like I'm wearing a turban of sorts. Now where am I and where's my hat?_ I thought, then spied my red hat on a table next to my bed covered with what looked like bottles of weird colored water, as well as a few scary looking sharp objects.

_It must be a Doctor or something. Someone wouldn't fix me just to torture me to death right afterwards… of course they wouldn't that's stupid._

I worked myself slowly into a sitting position and let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed, wincing at the sharp pains in my head.

All of a sudden, voices and heavy footsteps echoed outside the closed door of the room. I looked up when the door opened to see a middle aged man wearing a white apron of sorts over a red tunic (I assumed he was the Doctor), followed by a short old man with a spiky beard and hair and a friendly face. Last of all came the same boy I'd almost crashed into in the strange village. Only this time, instead of surprised he looked very angry and a bit (That's an understatement) angry.

"Oh wonderful, you're awake!" the Doctor looked pleased, then hurried over to the table of utensils and uncorked one of the bottles, poured a bit in a small metal bowl or cup looking object and held it out to me. The older man and the boy stood off to the side, waiting.

"Drink up. Now tell me, do you remember who you are? Where you came from? What you were doing?" he peered into my eyes very Doctor-like and checked the pulse on my wrist.

"Um…" I coughed; my voice was rough and unused. Clearing my throat, I tried again, speaking slowly so my head wouldn't hurt.

"My name's Kristen Neilson and I'm um, from Carrollton. But, I really don't know what happened back there. I was at my grandparent's and I think I got lost. Did I hit my head?" I tried to touch the back of my head and winced.

"Ah ah!" the Doctor made a noise, "I wouldn't touch that yet if I were you. You slipped and hit your head on the ice. If it weren't for your hair and head covering it could have been much worse."

"You mean my hat?" I stood gingerly, wobbling unsteadily for a moment, and took my hat into my hands, fingering the knitting.

The Doctor looked at my so-called hat oddly. "Uh… sure, your hat."

"Where am I?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"Why, you're on a Fire Nation ship."

"No I mean, what was that weird village? I was in Dallas and Dallas so doesn't have huts and soldiers in armor." The three of them started to look a bit worried. Or, maybe I should say the two of them. The boy kept glaring at me, unnervingly. So I avoided looking at him.

The older man stepped forward.

"My dear, do you not remember? It's only a small village along the coast of the Earth Kingdom-"

"Wait, what? Earth Kingdom? Where's that?"

"Ah…. " The old man looked to the Doctor for support. They both looked at each other, baffled as to how to continue from there. That's when the boy decided to step in.

"Uncle, allow me." The boy glowered at me and walked forward menacingly. I really didn't feel too safe anymore. I mean, people had jokingly looked mean or attacked me but never actually meant it. This guy looked like he meant business. The old man, Uncle was all I knew him as now, opened his mouth to protest but sighed resignedly and folded his arms into his wide sleeves. _Dear lord, more Chinese clothes?_

Of course, then I suddenly noticed how close the boy was getting and I backed up a step.

"So Earthbender… I'm not falling for your games and lies. You were helping the Avatar, where is he?"

"What's an Avatar? And what's an Earthbender?" The boy scowled at me. Apparently, wrong answer.

"Don't play stupid girl. Tell me where the Avatar is headed."

"I don't even know what this so called Avatar is! How am I supposed to know where it's going!" This boy was the stupid one obviously. Or pig-headed. Ow my head!

Now the old man decided to step forward. The Doctor still hovered in the back. Apparently, he wasn't in charge now.

"Zuko, perhaps the young lady really doesn't know. She hit her head hard, she may not remember."

"No, I remember everything perfectly and I'm starting to get really confused." I winced and put my fingertips to my temple. "I don't know what this Avatar is, and I don't know where I am. I just want to get back to my grandparents' house."

The angry, pig-headed boy, whose name was Zuko – _haha, what a weird name. _– didn't like this and began to walk slowly, and menacingly, forward.

"Tell me where the Avatar is. I cam promise you, it would be easier on you if you started talking now." I saw smoke and looked down to see his hands suddenly wreathed in flames. I gasped and clutched my hands to my chest, my eyes widening.

_That freak is threatening to _burn _me! _

"I don't know."

"Where is the Avatar!" I winced; he was raising his voice, driving my ears insane.

"I don't know!" I whispered fervently. This was scaring me now.

"Tell me where he is!" Oh Lord he was almost shouting now!

I took a few hurried steps backward to get away but collided with one of the cold metal walls. I glanced at his flaming hand and he raised it threateningly.

"Stop it please, I don't know!" A tear unwillingly slid out of my eyes and down my cheek. Oh God I can _not _start crying now. Once I start I can't stop.

"Where is he!" I lifted my hands and covered my ears to protect them from his shouting, but it did little good. My head was pounding and my vision was swimming with either unshed tears or dizziness. He stepped right in front of me, his face only a few inches away from mine. His whole body was giving off an intense heat, like when you stand next to a blazing fire. But that wasn't scaring me, what scared me was that my vision was blurred, and it felt like I was looking at a bright light, my head was pounding, the boy in front of me was about to hit me with a flaming fist, and I was backed into a corner. I could barely see the Doctor and the old man decide to intervene for they took a few steps toward us.

"Where is the Avatar! Tell me now!" The boy shouted into my face.

"Nnn… " I winced again, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I screamed, "STOP IT!"

I don't know what happened but I threw my arms stiffly down by my sides, my whole body went rigid and I felt an incredible pressure released from my mind. A pale light in the shape of a round sphere shot out from my body and knocked the boy against the far wall with a loud clang. The old man and the Doctor were both thrown back and collided against the wall and the pale light disintegrated. For a split second I stood there, head looking up to the ceiling and my arms stiff at my sides then I collapsed, falling limply to the floor with a muffled thud and lay there unconscious, my hair spread out across the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

OK. I don't own any of these characters or places. And a Merry Christmas to everyone! There were a few seconds of silence after the girl passed out. Zuko groggily lifted himself off the floor, as did his Uncle and the Doctor. They both stared at each other in silence, then the Doctor got up and gingerly took one of her limp, outstretched hands and checked the pulse.

"She's just unconscious."

"What did she do?" A confused Prince Zuko asked. He rubbed the back of his head, where it had crashed with the wall. He knelt next to the still form of the girl.

The old man, Iroh, groaned as he stiffly stood to his feet.

"I do not know. It was not earth bending for certain. Nor was it air or water bending as far as I can tell." He peered down and parted the curtain of blond hair that covered the girl's face. "I have never seen such strange colored hair." Then he seemed to remember why the girl was unconscious, and turned angrily to Zuko. "You should have given her more time to recover. She was obviously confused, and not feeling well and it was apparent she had never heard of the Avatar." Zuko looked away ashamed. "But that's enough for now. We will let the Doctor finish up here and if you are still up for it, you can question her later, after she has been given time to recover."

The Doctor and Iroh gingerly lifted the girl off the ground and set her back down on the soft padding of the bed, then the uncle and nephew left the Doctor to his work.

Turning the girl over onto her side, the Doctor unwound the bandages wrapped around her head and checked to see if he needed to clean the injury from her fall on the ice earlier. A line formed across his brow as he peered at where the cut was, moving her hair aside for a clearer look. He couldn't believe it. There had been a large gash and swollen area beneath her hair where the ice had cut her head, but it was no longer there! All that was left was a thin line like a scar. Very confused, he threw the bandages in a pile to be boiled and cleaned later and turned the girl back over to rest on her back. Grabbing a blanket, he covered her up to her chin and left her to recover on her own in the dark room of the Fire Nation ship.

"… Ooh. My … head!" I groaned and clutched my head, this time more around the temples since the aching in the back of my head seemed to have gone away. Opening my eyes, I sat up slowly and saw I was still in the same room as before. The bandages on my head were gone, and I couldn't feel any bump or sign of injury.

_I hope I haven't been here too long; I really have to get back to Grandpa's! Good Lord I have no idea how long I've been out._

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, this time without almost passing out, and found my bag at the foot of the bed on the floor. Glancing in the mirror again, I could tell I wasn't as dead looking but my makeup definitely needed re-doing. And I could probably use a change of clothes.

Going over to the door, I listened for anyone approaching and found a latch on the inside I assumed was the lock. Sliding it into place, I jiggled the door to see if it would open and was relieved to discover I could change in safety here. Digging through my bag, pulled out my makeup bag, deodorant spray, a blue shirt with a vintage stencil of ivy and a woman's face profile, and a tan blazer in case it got cold. You never know! Living in Texas has trained me to expect the weirdest weather conditions.

I listened at the door one more time before I quickly took off my shirt, sprayed on some deodorant, slipped on the T-shirt and jacket, ran my fingers through my hair, then cleaned off the eyeliner that made me look gothic and neatly reapplied it. Stuffing my old shirt, makeup, and spray back in my bag, I decided to leave it there while I looked around for whoever was in charge of the ship. I suddenly remembered what happened last before I passed out. I couldn't remember exactly what happened, I was too flustered but I seem to recall a…

… _A pale sphere? Ok I'm definitely going crazy here. _Realization suddenly hit me. _Wherever _here_ is… Oh God, help me get home! I don't know where I am or how I got here._

I slumped dejectedly against the door for a moment before I composed myself, telling myself to be strong. In the silence my stomach voiced a very loud complaint, and I suddenly realized I had no idea how long it had been since I'd eaten. It felt like only a few hours but then again, I'd been unconscious. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and stepped cautiously into a narrow, metal corridor.

_My word, is everything on this ship metal? Someone needs a design team._

I smiled to myself, picturing the Extreme Home Makeover team discussing design changes. I decided to head left, and walked slowly down the hall until I smelled the delicious scent of food. My stomach grumbled loudly to me again.

_Oohh... I had no idea my stomach could hurt this badly all because of food! Just follow your nose… hah: "if ever in doubt, always follow your nose." Quotables of Gandalf. Ok I'm such a nerd. Stop talking to myself._

I did just that though: followed my nose. I eventually heard the noise of loud talking and clanking bowls and realized that being on a ship meant there would be lots of men. But I quickly drowned that fear with reason.

_I've taken Tae Kwon Do. I can protect myself. And I have a little common sense… avoid men in trying situations if at all possible._

The roar of voices came from a side hall to my right and I continued to follow, this time sound was my guide. Halfway down the hall I found some very wide doors that led to a very large room with many low tables and lots of eating men. I felt like I'd just walked into the men's restroom or something. The whole room went silent as everyone turned to look at me.

"Ah, wonderful of you to be awake! Please, come join us!" I heard the elderly man from before and turned to find him seated, or kneeling, at a table in the far corner of the room. Beside him sat some other older men, and the boy.

_Oh no. Not _him!_ **Sigh** But there's no one else to sit with that I feel even remotely safe around so… here goes._


	5. Chapter 5

OK. I don't own any of these characters or places. I quickly walked around the outside of the room, trying to hold my head high and ignore the obvious stares of the men (all wearing _more_ Chinese clothing and armor) who were looking where they really should_ not_ be looking. I could just tell this wasn't going to be good: lots of lonely men and a female in an enclosed space.

_Recipe for disaster._

My face was already turning a light pink from embarrassment as I knelt at the table as far away from the boy as I could. The old man motioned to someone who looked like a cook and asked him to bring me some weird sounding Chinese food. At that moment I didn't really care, I was starving!

"How was your sleep, Kristen was it? Have you recovered well?" He asked politely.

"Um, yeah I slept good. Thanks. But I never got your name." _Uncle._ I smiled at my own joke. I also smiled to be polite, as I always do.

"Oh how rude of me! I am retired General Iroh, of the Fire Nation. And this young man," here he pointed to the boy who had done a swell job of ignoring me so far, "is my nephew, Prince Zuko." My eyebrow shot up in surprise (yes eyebrow, I'm so good at doing the one eyebrow thing). _Prince_. Well that's a new twist.

Prince Zuko nodded his head slightly in my direction to acknowledge that his name had been mentioned. I couldn't help but get the sensation that he was feeling guilty about something.

_It's probably about before… I know I would be._ I smiled kindly at him, but of course it was lost on him because he continued to poke around his rice bowl with chopsticks. At that moment, someone placed a similar bowl of rice in front of me, accompanied by chopsticks and a bowl/cup of water. I smiled appreciatively and picked them up, adjusting them in my hand so I could eat. Of course, I couldn't eat yet because General Iroh was still naming off all the old men around me at the table, and they all nodded their heads in my direction.

Finally, the introductions were done and I set to work eating. Of course, Prince Zuko decided at that moment to look at me, and obviously thought it was funny that I could passably eat with chopsticks. Not expertly like someone who's used them their whole life. His mouth turned up in a smirk, and he caught my eye as I put another small bite in my mouth.

I just couldn't help it. I set the chopsticks down and started laughing softly, trying to keep rice from falling out of my mouth. Surprisingly enough, his smirk turned into a small smile and he turned back to his food. Iroh had noticed my laughing and looked at me for an explanation.

"Sorry, it's just I can't use chopsticks that well. I only use them when I eat Chinese food." He looked confused about the Chinese food thing, but he let it slide as he smiled good-humoredly. Iroh also caught the smile on his nephew's face and looked surprised.

"So young lady, tell us a bit about yourself. Someone with such an exciting past few days must certainly have an exciting life story to tell." I laughed.

"Not at all, my life's been pretty boring really. But anyway, um, I'm 18 years old, and I've lived in Texas my whole life. I have two younger brothers, and two cats." Iroh nodded wisely, but I could tell he didn't know what a cat was. Or Texas. Where on earth am I? I thought everyone knew about Texas! "I'm going to college now, this is my first year, and I work at a bookstore. You don't know where Texas is do you?" I peered at him over my bowl of rice.

"Well, no actually. I've never heard the name. Is it some small village nearby?"

I almost choked on my food! Small village! "Um, no. Not a village. Texas is one of the largest states in America!" The name didn't ring a bell to them. "You know, the United States of America? The USA?" still blank stares. "One of the world powers? 'Land of the Free'? Oh God, where am I?" I said this quietly to myself but Iroh apparently thought he should answer my question.

"I'm afraid to inform you I have never heard of this America of yours. And if it were a world power, as you say, I am sure the Fire Nation would have heard of it. As for where you are: you are still on my nephew's ship as we sail North along the coast of the Earth Kingdom as we track the Avatar's movements."

"Yeah, what's this whole Fire Nation Earth Nation thing? Are those like, countries? Wait, you wouldn't happen to have a map of the world I could look at? I'm sure I could fine America for you."

_Yeah you guys might want to check your map too if you've never heard of America. IT'S STINKIN' HUGE!_

"Of course! We have a map in the Navigation room. If you would like, we can go there after we finish our meal. And if you would like, we could find some spare clothes for you to change into." Here he looked over my perfectly fine ensemble like it was … I don't know, something really weird.

"No I'm perfectly alright with my own clothes, and I had a few changes in my bag. I was on my way to staying at my grandpa's house when I … got lost. And going to the Navigation room sounds great."

"Ah yes, getting lost. Please, do tell us how that happened. I am still baffled about that subject." Wow this guy talked weird. Almost old fashioned.

"Heh, well… I drove to their house and parked my car out front. But it turns out they weren't home from wherever they had gone yet, so I decided to go for a walk until they came back. I'd only been walking for 5 minutes or so when I wandered into a forest right in the middle of their neighborhood!" They looked nonplussed. "Ok well, there just _aren't_ forests in the middle of neighborhoods anymore. And this was in a suburban area. The only "forests" are little parks. Anyway, um, I just kept walking and I wandered into that little weird village and I thought for a bit that I'd been dropped off in Mexico or China or something. I mean, you saw! The houses were all mud or something like that and the roads were dirt. That's how I knew I wasn't in my grandparents' neighborhood anymore: their houses are two stories, brick, and have paving and gardens and mailboxes out front of them."

I sat back content in my explanation, while everyone else just looked around with blank stares or those "you're crazy" looks. I sighed.

"I'm not crazy. And I really don't know how I got here. I have this feeling I'm not anywhere near home anymore, but it's just not logically possible." I propped my head up in my hands, leaning forward on the table. "It's not possible to be in Dallas one second, and then be somewhere else entirely the next. I just want to go home." I whispered to myself.

Zuko had stopped eating, and sat watching me. A flicker of understanding, and maybe compassion passed through his eyes before they were covered again in a hard, unfeeling mask.

"If you like, we could go to the Navigation room now. Maybe we can find your home."

I looked up at him gratefully, smiling lightly.

"That would be great, actually."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews; it lets me know people are reading and (hopefully) enjoying my story. Oh, yeah… I don't own any of these _Avatar_ characters or places.

The prince uncovered a large table in the Navigation room. There was a map of about four large continents, and smaller islands but that was about it.

"Um, is this your country?"

"No, this is the world." Iroh looked pleased. "There aren't many who can boast of having a map of the entire world!"

"Ok well there must be a mistake… 'cause there's the entire western world not there!" I pointed to the left side of the map, where the labeled Fire Nation was. "Or for that matter, the eastern world." My fingers slid off the large drawing.

"I know, um, do you have any extra paper or something to write with?" I looked around the room in the tower, above the deck of the ship.

"Here." The captain handed me some strange, thick paper and a charcoal pen. I looked at them oddly, then set to work drawing as good a replica of the world map as I could.

"There, does that look at all familiar to you?" I pointed, "This is America. Down there is Texas." I drew a little Texas shape around the general area it should be on a map.

The men all peered over my shoulders to get a better look at it. Zuko took the drawing, examined it, then handed it over to his captain.

"Do any of these places look familiar?"

The man squinted, turning the paper this way and that before finally shaking his head, baffled.

"Sorry Sir, I don't recognize one aspect of it, from any angle."

When I heard those words, my heart seemed to slow down and turn numb. I stared blankly at the men who all turned to look at me, then I slowly made my way out the door and onto the deck below. I walked in a daze toward one of the rails and just let the sea spray my face gently.

I heard a footstep behind me and let my head sink down onto my arms crossed over the rail. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't cry.

_I'm such a big baby! Why do I have to cry? It's not like anything really horrible's happened. I'm just lost, I don't know where I am and no one seems to have heard of America that's all._ I let out a ragged sigh, straightened up, then turned to see _Prince_ Zuko standing behind me. He looked almost sorry for me a second, like he understood what was happening.

I smiled sadly, then murmured. "Well, since I don't seem to have a home anymore… would you um, mind if… I stayed here? On your ship?" I looked away from him, jabbing my fingernails into my clenched fists so I wouldn't cry.

"Of course." He nodded stiffly, "I can have my uncle show you a spare room. There aren't many, but he can find you one."

I glanced up momentarily. "Away from the rest of your crew?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure we could arrange that."

I smiled thankfully, then turned back to the sea and heard his footsteps walking away. I waited and watched the coastline of the Earth Kingdom recede as we continued to sail north. Supposedly following this so called 'Avatar.'

A few minutes later, Iroh came by and offered to show me to a spare room. We stopped at the medical room along the way so I could grab my stuff and wandered through a maze of corridors. I was so going to get lost in there. We finally came to a stop in front of a small (metal) door and Iroh pushed it open to reveal a small, but nice room.

"This will be your room for the time being. There's a nice comfy bed, washstand, and there's even a small washtub in this area." He pointed to a screened off area of the room. Really it was just a paper screen put in one of the corners, but hey it worked. "My own room and Prince Zuko's are down the hall a ways if you need anything. Three doors down to be exact." He smiled widely. I almost laughed at him; he was so funny, even when serious.

"Thank you so much, General Iroh. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay y'all for everything you've done for me."

"Oh please, call me Iroh. Or Uncle Iroh if you prefer. I don't go by General anymore." He smiled kindly and winked at me.

I laughed, "Well thanks Iroh. You've been so kind."

Then Iroh bowed and close the door behind him as he left, and I turned to personalize my room a bit. I unpacked my clothes and put them under the washstand, put my makeup on top of it along with my hair supplies, and tucked my other appliances along with my backpack under the bed.

I started humming a song to myself, and allowed myself to do a few dance steps as I moved around the room, flowing gracefully from one place to the next, bending in an arc as I put something on the ground. This was how I let my emotions out, and relaxed.

After I'd placed everything in its' new home, I stood back and surveyed my work.

_Well now what do I do… _I took another few dance steps, then my eyes lit up._ I'll go stretch or dance on the deck! No one was up there before, so they're probably not there now. _I grinned to myself, grabbed my iPod, took off my jacket, and slipped on black warm up pants that were cut off at the knee. They used to be pants, but they shrunk so I cut them off and now they were almost capris. Aren't I so handy.

I opened my door softly, looked up and down the hall, and decided to try and retrace my steps with Iroh. _Down this hall… was it right here? Or the next one? Eh I'll come back if it's wrong. Nope, right way. Left here, left again… one last left and there's the stairs to the deck!_

"Hm hm hmm… ah here we are!" I decided to talk to myself for a bit.

I climbed the stairs and felt the wind of the ocean blow my hair across my face: I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the sea. Turning around, I chose to do my thing further back, toward the back of the ship. I didn't want everyone watching me if they did come up. So when I reached aft, the back end of the ship, I sat down, started my iPod on the Nickel Creek CD (Why Should The Fire Die?), and started stretching. (A/N: Having iTunes is convenient: you can look up samples of the songs! hint hint) Before long I was humming softly, then I started singing when I noticed there was no one around. The easiest for me to sing was "Jealous of the Moon" so I started with that one.

"Tryin' on a brand new dress, but you haven't worn the old one yet. You've come too far… to turn around now. You've given up the good fight. When you're as strong as anyone, you're back where you started from. I see you're back where you started from... Starin' down the stars, jealous of the moon! You wish you could fly… but you're stayin' where you are there's nothin' you can do… if you're too scared to try.

You drag your pretty head around, swearin you're gonna drown, with a beautiful sigh. In a river of lies! Starin' down the stars, jealous of the moon. You wish you could fly. But you're stayin' where you are there's nothin' you can do if you're too scared to try. Why don't you call me, I could save you! Together we'll find a god we can pray to, that'll take you by … the hand I hate to see a friend of mine. Laughin' out loud when she's cryin' inside! But you've got your pride…" I especially liked this song because of the melody in the second verse. I'm a sucker for melody.

After I finished stretching, I started with some steps from a ballet dance I'd learned. I couldn't really remember, but I made up for it with some little additions of my own. I smile slyly when "Scotch and Chocolate" started playing and decided to try a fouetté, which I'd always had a hard time with. Surprisingly, I pulled it off perfectly.

"Awesome!" I grinned like a maniac and started doing as many as I could as I spun faster and faster with the music, swinging my leg out and around pulling me into the turn. I threw in a couple other jumps, twists, and half steps and pretty soon I was creating an odd, spur of the moment dance because I pulled off a fouetté, but also because it took my mind off of everything else. Of course, the dance involved plenty of turns, until I struck a final pose breathing heavily.

"Phew! … Hah… ugh… haha, whew that was fun." I turned off the music, and turned to go back below deck and clean up when I suddenly spotted a group of twenty or so crew members who had all bunched against the walls of the Navigation room so I wouldn't see them. A few had huge grins plastered on their faces, while others' mouths hung open slightly, and my face flushed red when I knew they'd watched me dance.

_Oh God no! How embarrassing!_ I looked away, hiding my face, and quickly ran around them as they cheered softly and clapped. I almost crashed into Iroh and Zuko as they were coming on deck and I stood still only long enough to let them exit the stairwell before I almost flew down them in my hurry to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this chapter's so short... I didn't really notice it was until I saw the word count. :-/

Anyway, I disclaim all that usual Avatar stuff. Also, this chapter's dedicated to both Atalla and Dallas W. for being the most frequent reviewer, and for living in Dallas:-D Ok whatever...

Zuko and Iroh stood awkwardly on the deck as the twenty or so men laughed and talked amongst each other after Kristen left. Ran away is more appropriate. They looked pretty impressed and pleased about something.

"Uncle, do you know what's going on?" Iroh grinned.

"No, but I shall find out." And he headed toward the men, entering into their conversation with ease and was pretty soon laughing hard as he walked back to join his nephew.

"It appears our guest can dance very well, but is also just as shy about it. She ran away when she spotted her audience!" Here the old man broke into laughter again.

"She is weak."

Iroh looked solemnly at his nephew. "Being embarrassed does not mean someone is weak. I'm sure she has strengths we do not know of, and being embarrassed is a sign of humility."

"Maybe too much." Zuko grumbled. Iroh sighed resignedly.

"Shall we begin your training for today?" The prince nodded and they cleared an area on deck for the next few hours.

Several days had passed since I'd first arrived in this strange world. I tried to avoid the deck, and didn't go above to dance anymore. I guess I kind of shrunk into a little shell after that incident. To pass the time, I spent it drawing pictures, reading, and listening to music in my room.

Zuko seemed to believe my story of not knowing what the Avatar was, so Iroh was kind enough to explain the whole thing. Apparently, there's this guy who can control all the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. Normally only people from those specific nations can control their own element so this Avatar's special. Also, he disappeared for a hundred years and Zuko's dad sent him to find him. _I_ think his dad's just messed up, sending his son on a seemingly impossible mission especially after Zuko did the right thing. Seriously. He's demented. Or just plain evil, which is most likely true.

But that also didn't mean I agreed with Zuko's way of going about getting his honor back after that Agni Kai thing. I think he should just leave the Avatar to master the elements, make sure no one else gets him first, and then once he's mastered them go home to kick his dad's evil butt off the throne. But then, that's my opinion. Of course, there's the fact that the Avatar's really just a twelve-year-old kid! He's as old as my cousin for cryin' out loud!

The sad thing for me was that Christmas was only a few days away. And suddenly, the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" meant a lot to me… But I tried to keep it from getting to me and kept up my drawing, reading, and stretching in the confines of my room.

However… one can only be self-contained for so long and I had a sudden urge to go outside that could _not_ be sated. Iroh had finally given me some of their weird Fire Nation clothes but I hadn't worn them yet. I decided to wear them today, and maybe I'd get less attention. The only problem with them was I didn't know exactly how to wear them, and they didn't fit right. Or it could have been because I wasn't wearing it right. I know I had the pants right, they looked ok; it was just the top part, or the tunic, that was… awkward.

_I'll ask Iroh; I mean his room is… three down on the left was it? I can't remember: it was a while ago. _

I did my standard double-check before I walked out of my room and counted the doors to Iroh's.

"One… two… three. Ah here we go." I knocked politely on the door and fidgeted with the tunic. "Um, Iroh? I'm not sure if I have these weird clothes of y'all's on right. They look-" the door opened and I turned to see Zuko, of all people, standing in Iroh's doorway. "-weird… Uh, isn't this Iroh's room?" my face was getting hot. _I'm blushing._

"No. This is my room. Unc- _Iroh's_ is on the other side of the hallway. But he isn't there; he's playing a game on deck." He glanced down at the oddly arranged tunic and smirked disdainfully. I saw where he was looking and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What! I've never worn one of these before." I claimed defensively. I blushed too.

"You've got it crossing on the wrong side, and your knot's all wrong. I can fix it… that is, if…" He blushed. Oh my word. Well, I'm definitely not going up on deck looking like this.

"Sure." I muttered. I let my arms down to my sides and tried to look like I was learning something, and not watching a guy undress me, as Zuko untied the sash at my waist.

_A guy's undressing me in the hallway. God, now is the perfect time for no one to see anything. PLEASE._

"Ok, and… " He pointed "cross the left side over to the right. Like that. Turn around?" I was so glad he let me mess with the tunic; I would have died if he touched me. So when he asked me to turn around I obliged, glad to hide my face, which felt like it was glowing. Of course when he slid his arms around my waist to tie the sash correctly I almost expected the hallway to light up my face felt so flushed.

I turned around, my head bowed slightly so my face was covered by my straight hair and he couldn't see my mortified face.

"Thanks." I said as loudly as I could manage, which was about a whisper. Then I turned and walked off down the hall to go on deck.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey y'all! Ok so ... sorry the last chapter was so short. And so to make it up to you, I'm updating the day after it! Yes now rejoice! Bah... haha yeah ok so read on!

Let me explain myself: being homeschooled and having my parents, I was never allowed to date, and I didn't think I was ready to date. When I graduated, I started going out with a boy I'd known since I was little for the first time ever. I am, and always have been, very self conscious when it comes to guys taking an interest in me, so I only kissed him about three times, and that was near the end of the summer. Also, we nearly never cuddled or did all that lovey dovey stuff. We held hands, and hugged, but that's about it. Oh and kissed a few times on the lips. So now you can understand, perhaps, why I was so embarrassed about Zuko fixing my clothes.

_Oh Lord I'm so stupid. And immature, and rgh! What's wrong with me? He was just helping, that's it. Ok, breathe. Now to find Iroh, ah that wasn't hard._

Sitting in the middle of the deck was Iroh, playing some sort of game on a little table with a few other soldiers gathered around. I walked over quietly and watched over their shoulders. It looked like Iroh was winning whatever the game was, and it seemed like it involved winning money. My assumption was correct when Iroh leaned back pleased, and the other man sighed and handed over some coins. That's when he, and everyone else, noticed me.

"Why hello Kristen! How long have you been there? Say, would you be up for a game of-"

"Uncle. My training?" Zuko seemed to have done my little 'appear out of nowhere and freak people out' trick. Personally, I loved doing it. By the way, I am smiling evilly right now.

"Ah yes, it is that time isn't it?" Iroh looked up at the sun like it could tell him the exact time. I glanced at my watch: it read a little past two.

"What are you training for?" Zuko shot me a 'duh' look.

"I train every day so that I can master Fire Bending and defeat the Avatar." I snickered. He sounded like he was reading from a script or something. Of course, he glared at me in return for my laughter.

I sat next to Iroh and watched Zuko face off against a not-so-happy looking soldier in armor. After only a few seconds I could see why he was wearing armor, and why he wasn't looking very happy. At first, they faced off like they were going to spar and I felt familiar with this scene. Of course, as soon as Zuko kicked the man onto his back with a jet of flames I felt completely out of my zone again.

And then Zuko had to go and ask me (tell was more like it) to join him for a round.

"No I can't, I haven't sparred with anyone in a few years. I've probably forgotten everything. You'd kick my butt! Especially with your fire stuff." Zuko looked triumphant. Of course, we can't forget Iroh.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you remember it. And I'm sure Prince Zuko will agree to refrain from Fire Bending on someone so inexperienced as you say." And now there was no way for either of us to back out really. So I got up and stood opposite Zuko. I felt almost as bad as my first testing. (Which was really nervous)

However, as soon as Zuko rushed me with a few punches I felt newly confident. I easily blocked each of his punches, and dodged his kicks. It was an incredible feeling, being able to see each attack coming, know exactly what to do to avoid it, and have the time to move out of the way. Of course, this made Zuko angry. This was obvious as his hands started to smoke when he punched at me.

"Fight me back, coward!"

_He wants a fight? Fine!_

I let loose a roundhouse kick to his head, catching him by surprise. He barely had enough time to put up his arm in time to protect his head when I tapped his hand with my foot and turned the roundhouse into a sidekick, hitting him hard in the stomach. Zuko staggered backwards, and glared at me furiously. All hell broke loose then, as he fired a ball of flame at my head.

My eyes widened and I rolled out of its way, but just barely. I could feel the fabric on my pants leg had been singed black. And of course, that made me mad: I just got these! And they aren't even mine!

I dove at him, dodging a few more punches and kicks, spun around and hit him hard in the jaw with a palm-heel. And that's exactly what it sounds like, the heel of my palm. Believe me, it hurts and I can hit hard with it.

Zuko stumbled back again, almost falling over, and shook his head to clear the dizziness. This time he threw a few quick punches of flame that I dodged, but when I saw a wave of flame headed toward me I knew I couldn't dodge it and my hands shot up in reflex to protect my face from the fire.

Before the flames could touch me, the same pale light lit up the area in front of my body and the flames passed directly around it, not even singeing me.

After that, everyone who was on deck stood silently and stared at me. Zuko didn't shoot any more fireballs at me, so I assumed our match was unofficially over. I stared at my hands in awe. That was the second… no, the third time I'd done something really weird!

"What… was that? Was that one of the bendings?" I asked, really confused.

Iroh walked over and took my hands. Zuko also came over, but not too close; he was mad at me still.

"I do not believe it was any of the forms of bending. As far as I know, you are doing something completely different. But, we can try to figure out if you are a bender and work our way from there." I nodded my head, still feeling numb about what I'd done. Iroh dismissed the men who had been standing around gawking, and led me over to a corner of the ship. I wasn't sure if Zuko was going to come or not, so when we passed him I said softly to him.

"Thanks for the match, I enjoyed it." I shot him a kind and forgiving smile, hoping he wouldn't hate me forever for showing him up in front of his men. I knew how fragile men's egos could be. And all I got in return was a kind of glare, and he turned to follow us.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Hey! I drew pictures for the story:-D Yeah so... um, check them out?

I don't own Avatar, and all that junk.

Iroh knelt on the cold metal of the ship and patted the floor opposite him for me to sit on. I knelt too, and looked at him curious to see how he was going to test me.

"Now, we are going to try and see if we can get you to control any of the elements. Punch the air in front of me and imagine it blowing me back." He folded his arms and waited.

I looked at him oddly, then did as he asked. I punched… and nothing happened.

"Try again, you may not have been doing it right."

_Oh that's right, imagine it knocking him back. _This time when I punched, I thought of something hitting him so he would fall over. And this time, a light flared at my extended fist and Iroh tumbled over backwards. However, there was no stirring of the wind.

"That wasn't Air bending was it." I looked just as confused as I had a moment ago.

"Afraid not, but we do know you can do generally the same thing as an Air Bender. Now let's try this water." He set a cup of water down between us. "Move the water out of the cup. Remember though," he held a finger up warningly, "water is not the same as air. It moves differently."

I nodded and focused on the water. _It moves differently… air pushes… and water… water flows!_ I set my hand a few inches above the cup. I moved my fingers in a dipping movement, like when I test out the warmth of the pool, and tried to make my movements as smooth and flowing as possible. Continuing the dipping movement of my fingers, I twisted my hand and brought it about so my palm was facing up. I was surprised to see a ripple in the water, a dip, and then following the movement my hand made, the water in the cup formed a thin trail and came to rest in my hand.

"Wow…" I grinned, "this is cool."

"But not Water bending." This time Zuko was absorbed in our tests as well. He was kneeling in between his Uncle and I, watching.

"It wasn't?"

"No." Iroh shook his head sagely. "Did you see your fingers as you moved your hand?" I shook my head.

"I was concentrating on the water. What about my fingers?"

"They were glowing, just like those other times." Iroh pointed to my fingers, which were indeed glowing softly.

I move my fingers closer to take a better look and the water dropped from the air onto the deck, making me jump slightly.

"Now for earth." Iroh pulled off one of his boots.

"Um, how are we supposed to see if I can Earth bend if we're on a boat?"

Just as I asked this, Iroh shook his boot over the empty bowl that had previously been filled with water and some dirt and pebbles tumbled out. I laughed.

"I'll bet that was uncomfortable." Iroh grinned at my comment.

"I knew I kept that dirt in there for a reason."

Zuko grinned at his Uncle. "Or you were just too lazy to take off your shoes." I cracked up laughing at that.

Iroh cleared up his throat after our bout of merriment. "Now, Earth bending is –"

"It's alright, I think I understand the elements now." Focusing again on the little bit of dirt in the cup, I stared at the particles.

_Particles… molecules. Wait, water has molecules too. Well, just about everything does. Am I controlling the molecules? I mean, it makes sense. I could have controlled the air molecules somehow when Zuko shot fire at me, that time in the Doctor's room, and when I stopped the soldiers. And I probably controlled the water molecules just now. _

I decided to try moving the molecules in the cup, and focused on them. Again, I placed my hand a little above the cup and focused on lifting them in the air. I made a fist and jerked it higher, putting a lot of power into it. I was pleased to find that the dust was collected in a ball and followed my fist in the air. I grinned.

"I think I know what I'm doing now."

Iroh looked surprised. "You do? I still have no clue. Shall we try fire before we make a conclusion? Zuko, a bit of fire please." Zuko held out his hand and a small flame formed in the palm of his hand.

Placing my hand over his, feeling the warmth from the flame, I remembered the quick movement of air molecules. Pulling my hand away from his, I saw the little flame came with me and made the flames grow bigger, smaller, and follow my hand like a snake through the air.

I suddenly realized all the stuff I had been doing and I stopped. The flame dissipated in my palm.

"This is crazy, I can't do this. It isn't possible! It shouldn't be possible." I looked at the water and dirt on the floor of the boat.

"But it is possible, and you just did it. Though I'm not quite sure what _it_ is." Iroh scratched his head.

I sighed. "I think I can control the molecules in stuff. Like when I pushed you over, I didn't imagine the wind doing it really, I imagined _you_ being pushed over. And with the water, I imagined the molecules of the water following my hand. Same with the earth and fire."

"Molecules?" Zuko and Iroh looked confused. I suddenly realized they didn't have to take chemistry classes in school.

"Oh, um… the little particles that are too small to see but are in everything. They're what make things… there. I don't know it's hard to explain without going into the technical stuff. See, I'll bet I could even make that cup move."

Zuko crossed his arms disbelievingly. "Go ahead then. I'd like to see that."

"Alright. I'll show you." I placed my hand a few inches to the side of the cup and imagined it moving toward Zuko, and it did just that. He jumped away startled. Then I lifted the cup into the air and forced it to come to a rest in the palm of my hand, which I presented to Iroh with a slight bow of my head.

"Wonderful!" Iroh almost clapped his hands. "Well, there's almost an unlimited source of possibilities for this. You must let me help you train."

He looked so eager, I couldn't tell him no, so I nodded as I set the cup back down on the deck.

"Ok but, some other time please. I'm really dirty," I ran my fingers through my hair that I hadn't washed since my arrival because it'd get curly. "and I need to change clothes again, these are kind of burned." I suddenly noticed a few other tears and burns on the cloth. I sighed.

"Nothing to worry about! We won't start right away. And in short while we'll be docking for supplies so you can buy some proper women's clothing." I glanced at him.

_Proper? I have proper clothes thank you very much._

Later that night, I sat lay on my bed, my wet hair bunched behind me so it would curl better, and tried to perfect my control over a ball of water from my bath until late that night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews thus far, and all that jazz. I disclaim owning Avatar… I just like to mess with the character's heads. Also I describe the Christian belief system, so don't be offended that I'm forcing my beliefs on you. That'd be mean.

The next morning when I got up I found my hair had curled nicely overnight.

_I wonder how they'll react to curly hair… it doesn't seem like _anyone_ has curly hair here. All straight. How boring… and they seem to think blonde's a weird color too. Well, this oughta be fun then!_ I grinned expectantly, and put on some of my own clothes. Iroh said we'd be docking for supplies so I tried not to look too outlandish. Of course, jeans and a shirt still look outlandish, but it's close enough.

I wandered through the halls until I found the "cafeteria" as I had so named it, and got ready for the usual dirty stares and gawks. That was one part about the ship I hated: all the guys. I was bad enough around a single guy taking an interest in me, but when there's about a hundred? Overload!

However, this time when I walked into the room I didn't get dirty stares. They were staring at my hair. I smirked inside, trying to hold in the laughter that was about to bubble out.

I made my way over to my usual table where Iroh, Zuko, and his commanders usually sat. Only Iroh and a few of his other friends were there, so I sat somewhat near Iroh. I felt comfortable around him; he had an infectious laugh, a good sense of humor, and he was nice to me. Oh, and he kept the men at bay. That's always a plus. Of course, they all noticed my hair straight away.

"Amazing! I had not thought your hair could curl." Iroh leaned over his food to have a better look. I blushed and touched my hair. If I knew I'd get this much attention I might not have washed my hair forever!

"Thanks, it's only straight when I use a straightening iron. It curls much easier." That's about all I let myself say, before I immersed myself in eating my food to ignore the stares still pointed in my direction. After a minute, I regained control over my emotions and I could start talking.

"So Iroh, are we close to docking for supplies?" I tried not to hint that I really wanted to go shopping… and I wanted to get some little gifts for a few people to make up for missing Christmas at home. Apparently, I didn't hide my interest well enough because Iroh peered at me.

"As a matter of fact, in the afternoon. Why? Some auspicious occasion wouldn't happen to be approaching would it?" he must have thought it was my birthday or something.

"N- well…" I sighed, "Christmas is in two days, and I'd like to get y'all some small gifts. I would hate to miss out on that part of the holiday."

Just then Zuko walked over and sat beside his Uncle across from me. He immediately started staring at my hair.

"Oh do tell, what is this Christmas?" Iroh asked intrigued.

"Well, where I come from, Christmas is a holiday to celebrate the birth of Jesus on Earth as a man." They looked confused. Zuko kept staring. "Um… okay, God created the world and man to be with Him, but man sinned. Since God can't be near sin, when we die we can't go to Him like he originally intended, so we go to Hell. However God gave us his son, Jesus, who was born of a virgin and lived on Earth as a man. He died in our place, as a sacrifice, so whoever accepted His sacrifice would be able to be with God when they died. And Christmas is the holiday where we celebrate that by giving each other gifts. Of course, most of the Christmas traditions aren't Christian at all. They're a collection of pagan traditions turned into something Christian. Heh, it's complicated." I looked down at my food and decided it would be best if I kept eating.

"Interesting." Iroh stroked his beard in thought. "What else do you do on this holiday?" I cleared my mouth of food to answer.

"Well, we sing Christmas Carols, eat food, give gifts, and be happy and thankful." Iroh's eyes lit up and Zuko groaned softly to himself.

"We must celebrate this Christmas of yours! We will sing and eat and give gifts!" I laughed out loud. I guessed Zuko wasn't fond of this. "And you must sing us some of your home's songs!" I stopped laughing and blushed.

"No, no, no, I can't sing! Not very well at least, someone else can."

Zuko decided to get back at me for making him have to put up with this.

"Nonsense. Only you know your songs, and we wouldn't be able to fully appreciate your holiday without them." He had an evil smirk on his face and I knew I couldn't avoid it now.

"Alright… but I'm warning you, I can't sing well so don't get your hopes up."

"Fair enough. Half the men on this boat are tone deaf and can't sing either." I laughed.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better now."

Later in the day, the ship pulled into the docks at a town along the coast. It didn't look as primitive as the last one, but it was still small and … well, not modern.

I followed Iroh and Zuko, along with their escort, down the dock and into the small town. Zuko went with his men to get what the ship and men needed, while Iroh took me shopping for everything else. After Zuko left, he muttered something about being able to get extra tea now.

Our first stop was, no surprise, a tea-shop where Iroh browsed the collection and in a few minutes had ordered two crates of some weird sounding tea to be sent to the ship.

Nest, Iroh took me to a store where there was an assortment of clothing like theirs in different colors. He showed me which ones were the women's clothes and let me browse around picking out some things I liked. I had the lady who owned the place help too, seeing how Iroh was a guy and might not have had a fashion sense. After an hour or so, I had a nice assortment of tunics, dresses, and pants in a few different colors and styles. We also picked out some shoes since mine wouldn't match with theirs. On the way out a bolt of bright red fabric caught my eye and I turned to look at it. The silk was a rich red, and was so thin you could almost see through it. I ran my fingers over it in awe.

"This is the most amazing fabric I've ever seen! It's beautiful!" Iroh watched me with the fabric and his eyes lit up before he hid it with a busy attitude.

"It is, isn't it. Well, we must hurry! We can't hang around here all day with so much left to do." I missed the meaningful look he shot the store owner on our way out.

I made Iroh leave me alone while I bought a few things for him, Zuko, and the men. Then, when we'd gathered everything we needed Iroh and I headed back to the boat where we found Zuko and his men loading crates of food and other supplies aboard. I spotted Iroh's crates of tea among them, but Zuko didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, Prince Zuko! You must join us for some nice relaxing tea. You have had a long, hard day."

"No, Uncle. We're leaving as soon as everything's on board. I've heard word of the Avatar near here."

I looked at Zuko and Iroh, kind of excited. Maybe I'd actually get to meet this famous Avatar. However, the moody Zuko I'd come to expect in the last few days since my arrival had been replaced by a fierce, focused hunter. I could tell he wouldn't be distracted by anything until he had faced his enemy. Even Iroh had changed. He wasn't the same jolly, carefree old man I'd known. He was replaced with a stern, knowledgeable general.

I felt very out of place around them and decided to avoid them until they'd returned to normal. I discreetly tried to go below deck before the schizophrenic people spotted me, but of course Murphy's Law just absolutely _loves _me and Zuko noticed me.

"Hey! Where are _you_ creeping off to?"

"I'm not creeping," I said defensively, doing the sassy 'hand on hip thing' "I'm going below deck to put my stuff up." I gestured with the collection of clothes and other items.

He glared at me, like my brother used to do when I out-thought him in something. Walking quickly up to me, he grabbed my arm very hard and shook me slightly.

"You're planning on running off, aren't you? I bet you plan on giving the Avatar some valuable information he can use against us." His hand was heating up very quickly and I was almost wincing.

"Ow, you're hurting me! And I'm _not_ going to run off! You've been kind to me so far, why would I betray that?" I sucked in my breath as his hand squeezed on my arm tighter.

"Don't think you can fool me." He hissed menacingly at me. "I know your kind and your tricks. You make everyone think you're wonderful and kind, then you turn on them when they least expect it…" Suddenly he covered his hand clutching my arm in flames and I screamed, trying to pull away as I felt the heat burning my skin.

After a split second he let go and I stumbled back, cradling my burned arm. I'd never been really angry with someone before, but I suddenly was now. I glared at him with such anger he unconsciously took a step back. Zuko beckoned to two soldiers and they grabbed me roughly.

"Take her to one of the prison cells until I've caught up with the Avatar. I won't give her a chance to escape."

The two men dragged me down the stairs, past my room, and deep below the ship where they left me in a barred room with a bowl of water.

_How _dare_ he? Oooh! The idiot! I am _so_ not about to run off and betray them to that Avatar; I'd just like to see the guy. He makes me so _mad!

I slumped in a corner and tried to keep my burned skin from touching anything. I checked it to make sure it wasn't too serious and it didn't look too good. My skin was peeling and bright red, and I couldn't feel any pain in my arm.

I did, however, have a blinding headache and I pressed my head against the cold metal wall of my prison and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Oy Vey, Chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews, and you know the usual routine of disclaiming. For you Atalla:-D

I don't know how long I sat like that, but I heard the rattle of keys in the door and opened my eyes to see Iroh enter the room with what looked like bandages and a bottle of something. He looked very unhappy.

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped him." He knelt next to me and began to clean the burn on my arm, then bind it with the white cloth.

"It's not your fault. He's just pig-headed, and used to betrayal." Wow, here I was being sympathetic and forgiving when the guy burned my arm. Then again, I can hardly hold a grudge against _anyone_.

Iroh looked appreciatively at me. "It's good to see you understand him. I was afraid you'd start to hate him."

I smiled. "Hardly. I don't think I've ever hated anyone my whole life. And I'm pretty sure I haven't been in a fight before." Iroh looked impressed.

"That's somewhat of a feat. You must be quite a peacemaker."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say I am. I've never been a fan of arguing, though I can. I just don't like confronting people like that. And thanks for taking care of my arm; I never learned how to treat burns."

"Not a problem. It's the least I could do." Iroh gathered his things, and turned to go out the door. "My nephew will most likely release you after he's caught up with the Avatar. Zuko only fears you'll run to the Avatar if you find out where he is."

"There's nothing to worry about, I don't plan on running. Heh, not like I can now anyway." I smiled grimly. Iroh nodded, then left me alone in the cell.

The rest of the day, I sat in the prison mainly sleeping. That night, there was a lot of commotion on deck. I could hear voices and shouting echoing down the halls from above, then much later things got quiet and I fell asleep.

I woke suddenly when the door to my cell was opened and someone shook me roughly. I groggily looked up to see a soldier and the open door.

"Come on, get up. You're allowed to go."

"Did the Prince catch the Avatar?" I got up slowly, testing out my injured arm. It didn't feel hurt at all.

"No. The Avatar got away. If I were you, I wouldn't mention it unless you want another burn or worse."

I nodded, then followed the guard to my room where I took a quick bath without wetting my hair and changed into one of the new outfits I bought. This time, I tied it right; I didn't want to ask anyone to help me dress again.

It was about time for breakfast to be served, so I walked slowly to my beloved cafeteria and my usual spot near Iroh. (I'm being sarcastic) That morning, the men were all too mellow and depressed to stare at me; they all sat over their meals eating silently with the occasional murmur of conversation. I did about the same thing, eating silently. Fortunately for me, Zuko never joined us for the meal so I didn't have to face him yet.

After I'd finished eating, Iroh asked if I was up to starting some basic training today.

"If your arm is feeling better, that is."

I rolled up the sleeve of my tunic/shirt thing and gingerly touched the bandaged area. Oddly enough it wasn't sore or tender at all, so I peeled back some of the wrappings to find my skin was almost entirely healed.

"Wow… that stuff works really well!" Iroh, however, looked like he wasn't too sure it was the medicine he gave me.

"Well, I guess this means you'll be able to train?"

"Yeah, sounds great. But you'll have to forgive me, I'm not very good at this stuff and well-"

"Not a thing to worry about!" Iroh reassured me as we headed above deck, "Everyone starts off at the beginning level."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I'm starting at the beginning much later than everyone else." Iroh smiled appreciatively.

We started with some basic martial arts movements, which weren't too hard considering my Tae Kwon Do background so we moved ahead quickly. Iroh showed me some basic defense moves from the bending styles that I could do with my … powers, I guess. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was controlling water, fire, earth, air, and objects.

Iroh got me to do a roundhouse and trail fire behind my foot, punch objects with air or that force thing I did, and I even managed to drench him with water from over the edge of the ship. That part I did just for fun.

Controlling water was the easiest for me. It was more in my nature to be graceful, so I enjoyed the fluid movements I would do as I manipulated it. I felt like I was dancing with someone I couldn't ever touch, but would do just the right movements to complete the part.

By late that afternoon, Iroh allowed me to lightly spar with him as I tried out some different moves. Of course, he went easy on me but I was still exhausted when he let me go.

At dinner that night we made plans for the next morning, which so happened to be Christmas. I told them about the gift giving in the morning, the tree, decorations, and about how my family reads the birth of Jesus and lights the Advent candles. Iroh said we could give gifts in the morning, and I could do the Advent custom and read, then later that night we would have the whole sing and eat thing.

Oh and have I mentioned that I allowed myself to be pressured into doing a dance that night? Yeah. I don't know why on _earth_ I agreed to dance! I'm a pushover.

As I was getting changed for bed in my room, I noticed a tear on the outfit I'd worn during sparring. I groaned dramatically, throwing my head back as I held the fabric.

"What, is it impossible to keep an outfit from being _completely destroyed _here! Rrr!"

I sighed, and fingered the cut edges of cloth. Maybe I could find some needles and thread on the ship; possibly in the doctor's room…

_Or, I could try… nah I doubt it would work. But still, theoretically it should. _

I concentrated on the little threads of fabric, closing my eyes and picturing them joining together, meshing into a whole piece of fabric again. When I opened my eyes I was just in time to see the faintest bit of a tear closing up and becoming smooth.

I almost squealed out loud in happiness at my new-found talent. I could make and fix almost anything now!


	12. Chapter 12

I disclaim owning Avatar and yada yada yada. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

(A/N: By the way, I'm not forcing my beliefs on anyone. If you don't celebrate Christmas or believe certain aspects of it, I'm just saying this is how I celebrate Christmas and sorry if you don't like it... DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS:-D whatever.)

The next morning I got up early, showered, put my hair up so it would curl, and got changed into one of my nicer oriental clothes. I suppose I should come up with a name for them shouldn't I? How about I'll refer to them as either tunics or dresses. Because they are.

After I'd collected the gifts I was going to give away, and put on some makeup of course, I walked quietly to the cafeteria. I wasn't sure if anyone would be up yet because this was my holiday, not theirs, so I wasn't surprised to see only half the crew up and eating already.

I started handing out some of the things I'd got. They were only little trinkets that I'd found at stalls. Mainly candles and carved shapes or animals, but they were neat and I didn't know any of them personally so vague gifts were ok.

The hard ones were Iroh and Zuko. I didn't know what to get them, so I ended up drawing a picture of a sunset I'd watched from the edge of the ship for Iroh. He liked it a lot, which made me very relieved. Then the hardest one was Zuko; what on earth do you get a _Prince_ who only wants to catch the Avatar? So I settled for a fancy, engraved telescope. It was pretty expensive and felt bad about using Iroh's money, which he lent me to shop for gifts, but I knew I couldn't use my own money and I couldn't _not_ give Zuko a nice gift, so I stuck with that.

After I'd given all my gifts away and most of he crew was in the room, Iroh called for silence and had me start light the Advent candles. I'd told him what I'd need the night before, so I had five candles already set up.

"Ok well," I stirred nervously at the table as everyone's attention was focused on me, "normally we're supposed to light these every Sunday for four weeks before Christmas but we'll just do them all today. Zuko, could you light the first candle please?"

He looked at me oddly, but complied, flicking his hand at the candle slightly catching the wick aflame.

"The first candle is the Prophesy candle. It reminds us of the prophets who foretold Christ's birth. It represents the hope people had for the coming of the Messiah and the salvation of man."

I reached out, focusing on the second candle, and hesitantly at first the wick caught flame but steadily grew brighter.

"The second candle is the Bethlehem candle. It symbolizes Christ's birth in the manger at Bethlehem, and God's love for us by choosing to humble Himself to live among us, His creations." I asked another soldier who looked a little older than I to light the third candle. I wasn't as nervous anymore, and the words were coming smoothly. I almost felt like I was back at home momentarily. Of course, when I saw Zuko staring at me I blushed and almost choked on my words.

"This third candle is called the Shepherd's candle. It symbolizes the fact that Jesus wasn't just for the wealthy, but for the poorest as well. He came equally for everyone to share. The candle also represents the joy we have in our acceptance of His gift." I then turned to one of Iroh's captain friends who always sat with us and asked him to light the fourth candle.

"The fourth candle is the Angel's candle. It is the candle of love and final coming, representing peace. We celebrate the return of Jesus when He brings peace for eternity, and He will reign over everything." I turned to Iroh, "Would you light the last candle, please?" He nodded, then moved his hand over the wick catching it on fire instantly.

"The fifth and last candle is the Christ candle. It represents the life of Jesus Christ, and His greatest gift to us; His life for ours." Then I pulled out my Bible and read the story of Jesus from Matthew.

The room was solemnly hushed as they watched me talking about someone they'd never heard of, and this story about Him. I felt very out of place then, and when I finished I silently closed my book and wanted to disappear. Of course, Iroh could tell I was done and ready to leave the room, so he dismissed everyone until later that night.

A few of the men came over to thank me for their gifts, including the young man I'd asked to light the candle. Something about him, probably the way he looked at me, made me feel awkward and dirty. I decided I didn't really like him.

Zuko came over and said thanks for the "lovely telescope." Then he pulled a small package from a pouch at his waist and said it was for me. We both blushed, and he didn't meet my eyes; he must have been feeling bad over the last incident. I felt so awkward around him: it was annoying! I tried not to let my feelings show and smiled shyly at him. Iroh was apparently enjoying our emotional issues; he had a smug grin on his face.

As I was on my way to my room afterwards, Iroh caught up with me with something hid suspiciously behind his back.

"I know you may not have expected any gifts, but I couldn't help but get you this when I saw you admiring it." He pulled from behind his back the beautiful bolt of red silk. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Oh wow! You didn't have to, I mean, I'd already spent so much of your money on everyone else's gifts and that was so expensive-"

Iroh laughed as the words tumbled out of my mouth. My face was flushed again too.

"Nonsense! I'm the Fire Lord's brother; do you think I don't have money? I felt you deserved it after all you've been through here, and maybe you can have it made into something beautiful for us to admire on you." I blushed even harder.

"Thank you so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you know how great this is." I stood awkwardly for a moment, then hugged him. I'd almost forgotten how nice it felt to hug someone; I used to hug all my friends at home.

The thought of that made my eyes sting and I closed them hard to keep the tears from coming out suddenly. I suddenly realized I was still hugging Iroh and let go. He looked at my strained face and recognized the signs of loneliness. He patted me gently on the head.

"Don't be so sad, we'll try our best to make this a wonderful night for you."

"Thanks… I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you later." I smiled sadly, and went into my room.

Sitting on my bed, I gingerly unwrapped the present I'd got from Zuko. It tinkled softly as I pulled it free from the wrappings and shone in the dim light. He'd given me a gold headpiece with small chain oval plates dangling a short distance from it.

It was absolutely beautiful. I smiled again and held it in position above my head to admire it in a mirror. As it glistened there, it reminded me of an orange half-sun poised above the earth before it finished its descent. Well aren't I getting all poetic.

I decided I'd use some of the fabric to make a dress I'd wear that night, and to complete my outfit I'd wear Zuko's gift. Maybe he'd start looking at me again.

_Wait… that came out totally wrong. What I meant was he'd stop avoiding me. And why am I defending myself to myself? I do _not_ like him. That's it._

I forced myself to stop debating over Zuko in my head. If I didn't, I'd end up thinking something really embarrassing or stupid.

Draping the red fabric across my body in a general layout of where I wanted the fabric to go, I stood with my arms outstretched in a camisole and some red pants I'd bought here that I would wear underneath the dress.

Closing my eyes, I created an image of the dress design in my head. I mentally cut the fabric, and sewed the pieces together. As I did this, I could feel the fabric softly moving over my skin, shifting and growing lighter in some places while heavier in others.

I'd planned out the dance I wanted to do, but it required a special type of sleeves. I opened my eyes to check the progress and my mouth dropped open when I looked in the mirror.

I'd somehow created a red kimono dress that fit tightly to my upper body, with a long waist and sleeves that were folded multiple times so I could unroll them for my dance. The fabric crossed over my chest, and a strip of silk was tied around my waist making me look very slim.

I laughed out loud and put my hands to my head.

_I can't believe I can do this…. It's unbelievable!_ I grinned, and thanked God silently for what a gift I'd been given, as well as the opportunity to visit this strange world.

I left the dress alone and turned eagerly to my hair. I was going to make sure I looked great tonight, but I'd also have to make sure that headpiece wouldn't fall out.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing! Though, more are _always_ appreciated… hint hint. Don't own Avatar, any more than I own Microsoft. Phooey… Anyway, I'm going to try out the whole POV thing in this nice, long chapter.

When I left my room later that night, I wore my new red kimono and Zuko's headpiece. My hair was loosely pulled back at the nape of my neck and I'd left a few pieces dangling down, as well as some around my face to frame it. I'd finally managed to pin the jewelry into my hair so it wouldn't fall off when I did my dance.

I'd tucked my iPod, and portable iPod player in a little bag quickly put together and walked to the deck where we'd be having the music night.

The silk of my clothes rustled very faintly and I my new footwear hardly made a sound. I felt like a completely different person, done up in these clothes; almost like a Japanese princess. I'd put on some thicker eyeliner and a little extra makeup, but not too much so my face still looked natural.

When I walked onto the deck of the ship I spotted Iroh, Zuko, and almost all the crew gathered around a fire set in the middle. The men were already laughing and drinking in the starlight, and a few were singing… fairly horribly if I do say so myself. At least I knew I didn't sound like that, so I felt a little comforted.

As I walked through the men to sit beside Iroh they grew silent as I passed, almost like I was cutting off all sound around me, then began talking softly after I'd gone on.

I was glad it was dark, that way they wouldn't see my blushing face. What bits of conversation I heard was enough for me: "… exquisite…" "… beautiful…" "… a Queen…" yeah it was embarrassing.

What was the strangest, was when I saw Zuko openly gawking at me I felt almost proud of myself for being able to attract attention; glad that he noticed me. But then, I thought _what if they're all thinking nasty, perverted things about me? _And I felt embarrassed again.

But I didn't let it show: I walked confidently forward, avoiding eye contact, and sat next to Iroh on the opposite side as Zuko. At first, Iroh was speechless, but he quickly recovered himself.

"You look lovely tonight, Kristen. Shall we begin this Christmas celebration?"

I smiled, "Yeah. How about y'all start off with a song and I'll sing the next one. A Christmas song."

"Very well." And he immediately launched into a loud, raucous song about sailing and singing, ironically. After the first few words the entire crew was soon singing along, very off key and bad. But I was laughing my head off anyway listening to the words.

I glanced at Zuko but he wasn't singing. I caught him watching me intently, and when our eyes met he looked away quickly. I could see him blushing even from where I was sitting.

Not long afterwards, they finished the song and had a round of drinks. I passed up the alcohol stuff; I certainly didn't want to be drunk, and I really didn't want to be drunk while singing and dancing. When they'd stopped shouting so much, Iroh had me stand in the middle and sing the first Christmas song.

I was incredibly nervous, but I managed to plug my iPod into the player, turn up the volume, and put the headphones in my ears so I could hear the voices and everyone else could hear the music. (A/N: This probably isn't possible, but what the heck I'm going to do it. It's my story.)

At the first sound of the music, the crew looked around for the sound of instruments, but realized they were coming from the strange box I'd placed by my feet. I laughed a little, then focused on steadying my breathing. I took a deep breath, and burst into song when "Let it Snow" began.

When the song finished, the men clapped loudly and a few whistled and cheered. Iroh urged me into a second song after I caught my breath, and I sang "Grown-Up Christmas List." Afterwards, there was a thoughtful silence as everyone thought about home, families, and the war they were in the middle of. Then they clapped loudly again.

I wasn't nervous anymore, Iroh told me over and over how wonderful my voice sounded, and everyone seemed to like my singing. Even Zuko seemed to be enjoying himself after a few more Christmas songs. I managed to teach everyone "Jingle Bells" which was hilarious to hear them sing, and I laughed so hard after the last chorus I almost fell over.

Finally, I got to my last song: "I'll Be Home For Christmas." When the music started, it suddenly hit me that I wasn't going to be home for Christmas. Putting my entire heart into the words, I sang softly:

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents by the tree

Christmas eve will find you

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have some snow and mistletoe

And presents by the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams."

In the silence after I sang, I felt my eyes tearing up and I turned quickly and sat down. Everyone applauded softly, and they soon returned to the merriment of singing and drinking. Almost all of them were tipsy and falling all over the place.

I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my chin on my folded arms, watching the fire sadly. It brought back memories of when my brothers and I would play imaginary games while watching the fire at home, trying to escape the burning logs in our minds.

_I want to go home… I miss everyone so much. Why didn't I just stay on Grandpa's porch?_

Change POV

Zuko had listened sadly as Kristen sang the song about being at home for her holiday. He understood how she felt, being separated from his family during special occasions and thrust into a totally different world than what he'd grown up in. Sometimes, the only way he could be reunited with his family was in his dreams, all alone at night.

He watched her sit and could see the unshed tears in her eyes, glistening in the firelight. Perhaps if he hadn't understood her situation he would have called her weak and would have scorned her loneliness and tears.

Now, however, he felt like giving her at least a bit of happiness so she wouldn't hurt as much. Zuko liked watching her laugh at everything, she always seemed to be happy and smiling: she was so innocent. But seeing her sad made him feel even worse, like it was partly his fault she was here, so far away from her home and family and unprotected.

He watched Iroh begin a conversation with her, and soon she had put her sadness away, just as Zuko did: hiding behind a mask to protect himself and others around him from the emotions that would affect them all.

After a while, the men called for Kristen to dance as she'd promised. Zuko smiled inside when she blushed and tried to hide her nervousness. She was fairly good at hiding it, but he could still tell.

Kristen set up her music player again, and stood outside the circle around the fire. She stood very still, her arms down to her sides, head lowered, and eyes closed lightly. Zuko gazed at the lines and curves of her face; the way her curly hair turned a pale gold in the firelight and silver from the starlight, the shadow underneath her eyes from her long lashes. He suddenly realized what he was doing and mentally shook himself. What was wrong with him? A single girl shows up on his ship and he starts daydreaming about her! He'd have to make sure he focused even harder on finding the Avatar; he must be going crazy all this time on a ship.

Everyone turned to watch her as the first beats of the music began. (A/N: "China Lily" by Suzanne Teng, look it up on iTunes!) Her arms moved slowly, swaying side to side as she turned in time with the flute and lifting them above her head, then she slowed to a complete stop in a graceful pose, arms poised to one side as the music slowed.

At the first beat of the drums she started again into motion, throwing her left arm out to the side and suddenly her sleeve unfolded and her hand was completely covered by another length of rippling silk. (Think House of Flying Daggers)

Then as the music sped up, Kristen began to spin more frequently, and at every drum beat throwing one hand out to the side so the red silk seemed to explode from her hands. She brought her leg up straight into the air, paused for a moment, then jumped, spinning her body tightly while the silk played our around her like a ring.

All the men gazed entranced as she danced, faster and slower, floating between layers of red silk and spinning so beautifully.

At last she threw both hands out at the same time while bending low to the ground, then flipped backwards to pose gracefully.

There was a long silence after the music ended, then the men erupted into cheers, whistles, and applause even though they were extremely drunk now. Many stood to their feet clapping, including Iroh and Zuko who couldn't take his eyes off Kristen. She was breathing heavily and a large smile lit up her face. Or it could have been her blushing. Either way, she was happy again.

Everyone congratulated her on a wonderful dance, clapping her on the back and offering her lots of alcohol. Of course, she declined.

"You danced very beautifully, I've never seen anything like it." Kristen turned to see Zuko smiling faintly, but his eyes were alight with the smile he didn't show.

"Thanks so much. I really enjoyed dancing it myself." She blushed, and glanced away quickly. Zuko watched puzzled as she looked again into his eyes, then softly excused herself.

"I think I need some time alone, I'll be over there if you need me." She pointed to the other side of the boat, obscured by the Navigation tower. Zuko nodded silently, and watched her walk gracefully across the deck and into the shadows. He was about to go join his uncle for some food when he spotted a shape out of the corner of his eye follow Kristen around the corner of the tower.


	14. Chapter 14

I love the precious reviews! They are very dear to me… and I want to keep writing. Oh, and I don't own Avatar… By the way, theoretically ('cause I don't want to give anything away), if you are uneasy with an attempted rape… don't read this chapter! Gosh, now I had to go and give it away! Grumble. Anyway, I hope I don't scare any of you away, I just want to keep in mind the realistic aspects of this... (Lonely, drunk men).

I walked slowly to the railing and leaned over, letting the faint spray of the ocean cool my face. I was still out of breath from the dance, but I had absolutely loved it. I'd managed to pull it off exactly as I'd imagined. I smiled to myself.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around suddenly. It was the guy I'd asked to light the third candle, but he was staggering drunkenly. I personally despised getting drunk, so I didn't feel too sympathetic to him right then.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his voice slurred.

I turned back to face the water. "Yeah, just a bit out of breath, and I miss my home." He stumbled over to the railing to join me.

"I undershtand… I misss my family and home too. I've been on this shtinking boat for so long."

"I'm sorry. How long has it been?"

He looked at me, eyes slightly glazed over and watery.

"You're very pretty."

"Um… thanks." I looked away; his drunkenness was awkward to be around. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at him again.

"Are you lonely?" He asked, peering intently into my face.

"Just a bit…"

He broke into a lopsided, creepy grin.

"I can make it better." _What?_

Suddenly he lunged in and planted his mouth on mine. It stunk of beer and who knows what else he'd eaten, and I tried to pull away quickly but he grabbed my hair, holding me still. I saw a glint of something shiny and hard in the starlight.

"Don't make a noise, or I'll cut you." My eyes widened on the curved dagger he held up close to my neck. I froze momentarily, before I struggled to get away again.

_No! Oh God no, this isn't happening… this can't be happening! _I wouldn't let him do this without fighting, even if he threatened to knife me. I opened my mouth to cry out but he covered it with his hand and pushed me back. I stumbled, grabbing wildly at the railing but couldn't catch it and I fell on my back on the deck, the man falling on top of me.

_No!_

I pulled on his hand, trying to get it off my mouth so I could call for help but he was stronger and I couldn't budge his hand. His other hand yanked at the knot around my waist and it came free. I screamed into the back of his hand but there was only a muffled noise that none of the revelers could hear.

He removed his hand and I took a breath to scream again only to have him kiss me again, while his hands pulled my dress open, revealing my white camisole. That was all that kept him from getting to me.

_Stop, please! This can't happen!_ I sobbed, and thrashed wildly but he pinned my hands down and I couldn't do a thing. I could feel his rough breathing on my neck and tears slid down my cheeks. A whimper escaped my throat.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and the man let out an "_Oof!"_ He went flying off me and into the railing beside us. With his weight off me I abruptly felt dizzy and closed my eyes, shaking hard. I heard scuffling near me: grunts and the sound of hitting, but I didn't open my eyes yet; I was still too scared.

There was a muffled cry of pain. I knew the voice, and I wasn't scared for just myself anymore. Forcing myself to open my eyes, I caught sight of Zuko stumbling away from my attacker, clutching a hand to his chest. I could see a long line of red from where the knife had sliced him.

The other man raised the knife once more to stab Zuko while he was dazed. Without thinking, I lifted my hand and gathered all the water that was in the air, bringing it around he attacker and causing it to freeze at the same time. He watched in a drunken daze as the water congealed thickly around his legs, hardened, then continued to move up over his body stopping his arm with the dagger poised in mid air above Zuko, and finally covering his head.

When I saw he couldn't hurt anyone now, I let my arm drop limply to the ground. Pulling the open dress together, I allowed my eyes to close and I didn't remember much after that. All I remember was voices, people moving me, and hands touching me, which I really didn't like. I'm fairly certain I hit a few people.

At some point I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in a dim room on a bed. My dress was hanging over a low chair beside my bed, and all of a sudden I realized I was in the medical ward again. Memories of what had happened flashed in my mind and I felt sick for a moment.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, wrapped my blanket over my shoulders, and looked around. There was someone else in the bed next to mine with white bandages across his chest. It was Zuko, either sleeping or drugged or something.

"Zuko… you ok?" I whispered softly, trying not to wake him up if he was sleeping. He groaned softly and lifted his hand to his forehead. I grimaced guiltily.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

He propped himself up slowly, looking at his bandages then at me. I unconsciously tried to hide any bare skin that could have been showing.

"Are you ok?" He actually looked concerned.

"I… I think I am. He didn't…" I closed my eyes, trying to block out the recent feelings and sounds.

"Are you sure?" Zuko looked at me worriedly and made as if to sit up.

"No, don't get up. I don't want your cut to reopen. Heh, I got pretty scared when I saw that he'd got you. And yeah, I'm ok, thanks." I smiled sideways at him.

"My cut isn't too bad, I've had worse." I glanced over at his bandages and suddenly noticed there were other lines and scars on his body, though barely noticeable. I also noticed how muscular he was.

_What the heck! _I blushed and looked away quickly. _I've never noticed something like that before and been embarrassed about it. I'm still flustered I think… yeah. _

"So… what – I mean, is he…?"

"Hue? The soldier who attacked you? After you froze him, help came and I had him locked in the prison cells. Most likely we will kick him off at the next port: even though he was drunk, he attacked us and cannot be allowed to stay."

"I feel like it's partly my fault…"

He looked at me oddly, raising a single eyebrow. I could have laughed if I weren't so depressed; usually I was one of the only ones who could do the eyebrow thing.

"Nonsense, you can't help it if men are attrac- …" Zuko blushed crimson and lay back down, looking up to the ceiling.

It took a minute for what he was going to say to sink in, then I blushed and started laughing. Apparently, he hadn't really thought he'd get this reaction. Zuko looked at me strangely.

"Sorry, it's just… it's funny." I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Not long actually. It has only been a few hours." Iroh and the doctor were back; they'd just walked in the room. I grinned at them.

"This is a little too familiar." They both smiled appreciatively.

"Indeed, but this time, Zuko's not feeling as hot tempered." Iroh tried to smother a grin. He managed to look smug instead. "I see you two have been getting along fine."

"Yeah…?" Zuko and I both shot suspicious looks at Iroh. I decided to change the subject quickly. "Iroh, what happened to you? It looks like you got in a fight." He suddenly grinned.

"Ah, that would be when we tried to move you indoors after you lost consciousness. A little too much contact for you to take in one night, I believe." My eyes widened.

"I did that to you? I'm so sorry! I thought I'd hit someone…"

"Actually, you hit quite a few of us." I let out an uneasy laugh.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." The doctor handed me one of my new tunics. "We should have kept better watch on you; we just aren't used to having a woman on board and didn't expect something like this to happen." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's ok… nothing too bad happened."

_Except he kissed me. Twice!_ I unconsciously touched my lips, curling my hand into a fist. _I feel so dirty now… _

"Is it… ok if I go and clean up? I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course. Don't feel obligated to get up too early tomorrow, we would understand if you chose to sleep in."

"Thanks… I may do that. And I _am_ sorry for causing trouble." I turned away from them and slipped the tunic on over my camisole, grabbed my red dress, and left the room.

Zuko had watched Kristen try to disguise her feelings. He knew she felt used, and embarrassed, and the thought of Hue attacking her made his eyes light up in anger all over again.

Kristen dressed herself in the tunic quickly, turning away from the three of them so they couldn't see her and Zuko felt guilty. If he had only asked her to stay with them or something, maybe if he had gone to talk to her instead of leaving her alone and then debating for the longest time on whether or not to follow her. If he had gone sooner he could have stopped Hue before he'd gone so far.

After Kristen had left, the Doctor and Iroh turned their attention to Zuko. The Doctor reopened the bandages, cleaned the wound, and bound Zuko's chest tightly with new cloth, then he was allowed to go.

"Make sure you don't do anything strenuous or active the next few days; I want your cut to heal nicely. This one shouldn't leave a scar if you give yourself time to recover."

The Doctor left, and Zuko slowly got up and put on a new red tunic.

"Are you sure you're alright, nephew? You looked very upset when we arrived."

Zuko shook his head slightly. "I'm sure Uncle. I was just… I hadn't expected something like that to ever happen."

Iroh nodded. "I understand, and admit it was one of the last things on my mind." He sighed deeply. "I suppose we'll have to keep a better watch on her from now on. Though I do say she handled her bending well enough after you arrived."

Zuko suddenly realized something. "Why didn't she use it before? It took very little effort for her to control the water and freeze him after … but she could have done it any time before that." He looked slightly puzzled.

"Maybe she forgot about her new abilities; you must remember this is all still new to her. But then again, you should probably ask her yourself."

"Then I will ask her. But later, not now. Now I need rest, and so does she."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I own Avatar. Yeah… I don't think I'd be writing fanfic if I did own it.

For the next few days I was pretty quiet, didn't talk much, and avoided people as much as possible. Of course, the rest of the crew seemed to have decided to act the same way and hardly anyone talked to me, or even looked at me. I can't say I didn't like being left alone, but after a while I did start to feel lonely. I took to spending a lot of time in my room and on the deck.

That's just where I happened to be, a little over a week and a half after I arrived here, when Zuko walked up to me.

I saw him approaching and turned off my iPod, closed my sketchbook, then smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"…" Okay… awkward silence. "So how have you been? Your cut healing ok?"

"Yes it is, thanks for asking. I can finally start training again too." I grinned at him.

"I'll bet you were bored out of your mind."

Zuko smiled too, though it was very small. He looked much nicer when he smiled. I almost told him that out loud but I couldn't.

Another silence, though this one was less awkward.

Zuko cleared his throat. "In two days we'll be making a stop to get supplies, and a few other things." He didn't have to mention what the other thing was. _Kicking Hue off the ship._

"My Uncle also wants more tea." Zuko wore a grumpy look. I laughed.

"He's definitely addicted. Though, it is pretty good stuff… Ginseng was it?" He nodded.

"I think it's disgusting." I laughed again. And I couldn't stop smiling. It was nice chatting with someone my age. Or was he my age?

"Sorry this is just a random question, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years."

_Wow, I thought he was older…_

"I see." There was silence for a few seconds.

"You're eighteen correct?" I nodded. "Are you engaged?"

"What?"

"Well, you have some really fancy rings, I thought…" his sentence faded off into silence. I laughed faintly.

"Oh, no. I've had that a few times though, so it's ok. This one," I pointed to my ring finger "is a Promise Ring… my dad gave it to me. The stone is a Sapphire too, which is my birth stone."

"What's a Promise Ring?"

"It means I intend to remain a -… chaste until marriage." Zuko's face turned a bit red and he looked somewhere other than at me. "The one on my left pointer is from my best friend's mom, and the one on my right hand, the Opal, was my grandmother's. She died of cancer a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that… is cancer a disease?"

"Yeah… it's pretty bad. Doctors can't really figure out how to cure it, and the only thing that seems to stop it somewhat is Chemo, or radiation." I sighed deeply, then looked at Zuko.

"I really don't think I'm in my own world anymore." He looked surprised.

"You mean you're from another world?"

"That's the only thing I can think of! I mean, you don't have America on your map, and we've already taken millions of satellite pictures of the entire world; I'm pretty sure every place has been discovered by now. Your continents don't look familiar. And then there's the fact that you can control elements, you don't use guns, and your culture is a lot like China a few hundred years ago. In my world, well, we can't control elements, and we use electronics for almost everything now."

I sighed again. _How on earth am I going to get back if I'm in another world? I don't even rightly know how I got here._

"I suppose that kind of answers my question then." I looked at Zuko oddly.

"What question?"

"I originally came out here to ask why you didn't use your… bending… that night before I got there. You used it perfectly well afterwards."

I thought a moment. "Well, yeah I guess that's right. I'd never been able to use that before so it didn't really occur to me to use it until I realized I wasn't at home any more. And, well… I was pretty scared."

_I know were this conversation's going. And I don't want to go over it again._

"I'm just glad you're ok." _Wait, what?_ I looked at Zuko out of the corner of my eye, blushing. His eyes flared briefly with anger and compassion, then they became a mask again.

"Well… thanks." I smiled at him. He smiled back faintly.

He stood up to go back inside the ship. "I like it when you smile." Then he turned and walked away.

My heart seemed to get off beat, and my face flushed crimson. I looked away, then turned back to watch him go below deck.

I sighed shakily, putting my hands on my cheeks, trying to cool them down. I couldn't stop smiling!

_What's wrong with me, my word! You'd think I have a crush or something… do I? But I can't, he's a prince for crying out loud. And younger than me… and from a different world! _

I decided to explore the supply rooms of the ship to take my mind off things. What with the whole accepting that I'm on a new world and crushing on Zuko thing, I needed a break.

The first room I found was a food storage room. Not much I can say about that, except there was lots of food. And a few rats… I didn't feel so good about meals anymore after that.

I wandered into Iroh's tea room, water supplies room, medical supplies room, clothing supplies, bedding… there was a room for just about everything. Though when you think about it, they do have to live on this ship for years at a time.

After a few hours of wandering around and looking in the various rooms, I stumbled upon the piece de resistance: armory!

My eyes got big and a huge smile lit up my face. Let's just say, I have a crazy fascination with swords, weapons, and armor. So I loved this room. I walked slowly around the room, pausing at each interesting weapon and examining it closely as I admired it.

After I'd wandered around most of the room, I decided to head off to my room to read and turned quickly. I almost collided with a tall figure in red and black armor; the face was covered with a scary red and white mask with what looked like horns on the side. I unconsciously let out a small scream.

Then I noticed it wasn't a person, it was just the armor put together on a stand. I laughed nervously.

"Haha, oh my word. I'm so stupid."

"Who's in here?" a voice asked from the doorway. I looked around the armor to see Zuko in the doorway, looking like he was ready to leap into action.

"Oh, um… it's just me." I stepped into his line of sight.

"Oh. What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I decided to go exploring and I happened across this incredibly awesome room." I smiled stupidly. "I love swords."

Zuko smiled. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Actually, no. I've always wanted to learn but I've never found someone to teach me. I wasn't a high enough belt in Tae Kwon Do to learn sword fighting, and fencing just isn't really sword fighting. So I've just always admired them." I ran my hand over the hilt of a katana nearby.

"Well, if you really want to, I could teach you. I'm good, if I do say so myself, and you may need it here."

My eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you serious? I'd love to!" I had a sudden urge to rush forward and hug him, but restrained myself at the last second. That would have been awkward; I didn't know him that well.

Zuko smiled again. "Is there a specific sword you want to learn? Or a specific style you prefer." I laughed.

"Actually, I know absolutely nothing about any of _your_ styles or swords. But I do like smooth movements, so is there a style that uses that?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. I do know a style, but I would have to teach you with different swords. The ones I have are… antique." He looked a bit guilty, but I put it out of mind.

"Where would I find other swords, are these all taken?"

"Actually, no. these are where we keep the extra armor and weapons."

"So you guys actually _wear_ this thing?" I pointed at the freaky armor with horns.

"No. That armor is specific to Admiral Zhao. We just happen to have, a few spares."

I smiled slyly. I knew what he meant by spares: something to sneak around him in.

"So, I guess… I just pick a sword from these in here?" He nodded. "On second thought, you'd better pick. You would know more about it than I do."

He thought for a few moments, going around the room looking at different swords. Zuko finally picked one very long, thin katana off a rack and handed it to me.

"This one should do just fine."

"It's beautiful…" I ran a hand gingerly over the mirror-like black sheath.

"I can start to train you tomorrow if you like. There's nothing else we can do until we dock."

I smiled, so happy to have this chance at a dream I'd always had. "Thank you so much. This means a lot."

Zuko nodded his head in a kind of bow, or acknowledgement.

"Do you want me to help you find your room? I'm sure you don't know the way."

Again, I laughed. "Yeah actually. I don't know where I am. Thanks."

After he showed me to my room, he turned to go down the hall to his own. "See you tomorrow."

I grinned. "Yup! Looking forward to it! Night."

After I changed into my pajamas, I set my new katana on the dresser where it gleamed in the faint candlelight. I was so happy to actually learn how to sword fight. This was definitely a dream come true… maybe I wouldn't entirely hate it here after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Yaay she updates! Diclaimer: Eh, it's the ame as last time... is it seriously necessary to say it every time? Review! Pleeeease! puppy dog eyes

The next day, as soon as Zuko and I had finished eating breakfast, he asked me to get my Katana and meet him on deck. I was almost giddy with excitement and I could have skipped up to meet him if I weren't such a mellow person.

"The first thing is to learn the stance. Stand like this." He took the stance, holding a long, curved blade. I mimicked his stance as best I could. "Almost. Here…" He walked over to me and positioned my arm higher, scooted my legs over a bit, and had me turn my chest at an angle.

Zuko stood back to examine my stance. "Perfect." I grinned.

I tried on my own a few times, until I could step back into the stance perfectly. After that, he taught me some basic swings with the sword.

"No! You're holding the sword wrong. Like this." He moved my fingers, and hand on the grip, and it suddenly felt much easier to hold.

"Ah I see. That feels more natural. Sorry, but I've never held a sword correctly either."

"It's alright, I was just as inexperienced once." I laughed.

"I seriously doubt it; Mr. raised in a country where people use swords all the time." He looked at me oddly, but smiled thinly. It seemed he never actually smiled outright; either he smiled faintly, evilly, or smugly. And I still hadn't heard him laugh yet.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Zuko taught me more of the basic stances and attacks, we even managed to miss lunch. Of course, I wasn't hungry at all and didn't even notice the time had passed until, after a little sparring match where Zuko quickly disarmed me, Iroh came up on deck to ask if we'd be joining them for dinner.

"It's dinner already?" I was breathing heavily, and leaned on my Katana.

Iroh smiled at us. "Of course. The sun is setting, which is usually when dinner is served, and you both missed lunch." I looked surprised. Zuko just stood there; he didn't seem surprised, but I was pretty sure he had lost track of time too.

"Alright, well… I guess I'll go down and have dinner." I grimaced. "I probably stink though." Zuko grinned. I saw this and looked nervous. "Do I?"

Zuko's smile widened. "No, you don't." I peered suspiciously at him. "On my honor."

"Okay… I believe you." For some reason, Zuko looked pretty pleased to hear that.

We didn't practice any more that day, I was way too worn out. After I ate, I took a bath in my room and washed my hair. It felt sooo good, let me tell you.

The next morning, I could see a thin grey line on the horizon. Iroh told me it was the Earth Kingdom, and we'd be landing somewhere around the capital called Ba Sing Se. Odd name, but then again, I'm in a different world.

I changed into some of my new clothes, deciding that since we'd be in the Earth Kingdom, I should probably wear brown and green like the people in the last town I visited. I was about to go wait on deck for everyone else to finish docking preparations, when it occurred to me I might want to bring my Katana.

Quickly, I went down the hall to Zuko's room. After that last incident I think I'd always remember where it was. I knocked softly.

"Yes?"

"Um, quick question. Should I bring my sword?"

Zuko opened the door and I noticed he was in the process of putting on his armor. He looked like he meant business.

"Ah… I guess I should then." He nodded in agreement.

"You never know what could happen. I would suggest you do that." I grinned excitedly.

"Alright! Um…" I stopped before I ran back down the hall. "How do I put it on?"

"Ah. Let me help you once I get this on. Wait here." He went back in his room, leaving the door open, so I took the liberty of stepping into his room a little ways to have a peek.

_Nice. Cool… statue thing… SWORDS!_ I admired the swords hung on the wall; it was the same sword Zuko had used while he trained me. Just then Zuko finished with his armor, and he noticed where my gaze was.

"Those are Long Dao Broadswords. Antiques."

"They're awesome."

He nodded slightly, and I noticed he looked preoccupied with something. Then he came to and walked to his dresser and began fishing around in one of the drawers.

I watched over his shoulder as he shoved red tunics and pants aside, looking for something. Suddenly, I caught sight of some black clothing and what looked like a blue mask. But Zuko quickly covered it up. I looked away and pretended not to have seen just as he turned to check if I'd noticed the mask.

_Hmm… someone has a secret. A grotesque secret… what a freaky mask. Suspiiiiiiciooooousssss._(Blue: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!)

"Here we are." I turned and saw him pull a thin black rope out of the drawer.

"Got enough junk in there? You should try organizing, might make it easier to find stuff." I grinned. He just glared at me.

Zuko led me to my room, and grabbed my Katana off my own dresser.

"Watch carefully so you can do this on your own sometime." I nodded, and watched as he wound the rope about the top of the sheath, tied it, then held it against my left hip. When he loosened my belt slightly, I nervously grabbed the top of the tunic so it couldn't be opened. I tried to keep the panic out of my eyes but it must have shown when Zuko glanced up at me.

"It's ok. I just need to loosen it a bit so I can slide the rope through it." He looked at me for permission, and I acknowledged him faintly.

_What's wrong with me? He's just helping put my sword on. Ugh, I'm so messed up now…_

Zuko turned back to the sword and slid the rope over the top of my belt and out the bottom, tying it to the sheath. When he was finished, he stepped back, bowed slightly, then left my room.

It took a minute for me to regain control of my stiff body. It disturbed me to find that I was so scared of a man touching me now, even if it wasn't in_ that _way at all.

_I need to get over it. It's going to happen to me someday, and I don't want to be scared of my boyfriend or husband all the rest of my life when he touches me. _

I sighed. Better to get this whole thing over with. Maybe I'd manage to avoid Hue; I didn't think I'd be able to face him after all that had happened.

When I got on deck, I was just in time to see three soldiers and a bound Hue leaving the ship and walking onto the dock of a small Earth Kingdom port. I walked over to Iroh and watched as the soldiers led Hue some ways away from the ship, untied his hands, and shoved him further down the docks.

He walked slowly, and turned his head back to look at the ship one last time. When he caught sight of my face, I could almost feel the hatred in his gaze. I nervously clenched the railing and gazed back, just as firmly I hoped. Then Hue was lost in the bustle of townspeople in the market and I was so thankful to not see him anymore. I let out a relieved sigh.

After the soldiers got back on deck the ship left the port and continued to sail north. I looked at Iroh, confused.

He saw my look, and winked at me. "Don't want any Earth Kingdom warriors to know we're here. We'll just drop anchor a few miles north and walk back to the town to get what we need. Our ship at the harbor would draw too much attention."

Only an hour later, I finally set foot on land after almost two weeks at sea. For a few moments, I walked unsteadily until I regained my land legs. A few of the soldiers were enjoying watching me stumble around so I decided to stop walking. Stupids…

When the rest of the party had come ashore, Zuko set about ordering those not going with us to the town to set up a camp on the shore. I couldn't help but feel excited as we trekked off through the trees, made the required stops at the village.

I had my tunic, pants, boots, a bag with some of my things, and my Katana; I officially blended in. Ok scratch that, my hair really stood out and drew stares from everywhere we went in the small village.

We walked past a few stands that really drew my attention, but I didn't have any money and well… I didn't want to use Iroh or Zuko's money. I couldn't think of a way to raise money either. I couldn't gamble, I couldn't entertain, and I couldn't stick around long enough to get a job.

After a few hours, our party stopped for lunch and we sat in a clearing along the back of some houses while we ate. Iroh noticed my bag for the first time and looked curious.

"Say, what's in your bag?" he took a large drink of tea he had just purchased.

I cleared my mouth of food. "Oh, um… I just decided to put my sketchbook with my drawings in there. In case I had time to draw or something."

"Really? You are an artist?" I laughed uneasily.

"No, not really. I just draw for fun."

"May I have a look? If you don't mind that is."

I knew he was going to ask. A part of me was extremely self-conscious and wanted to hide the book away forever, but the other part of me was proud at how well I drew and wanted to show off. Apparently, the latter part won over. Or it could have been that I would have felt really rude to not have let him, considering how much he'd done to help me.

I handed the sketchbook over and waited for the usual exclamations to start. It didn't take long, and soon everyone else was crowding over his shoulders to have a look. Except Zuko, of course. I just sat there blushing furiously, looking for something to draw my attention away from the 'ooh's' and 'aah's' that were coming from the soldiers and Iroh.

Finally, Iroh handed my book back to me and started the whole 'you're an amazing artist, you could make some good money with those, I've never seen such a realistic style…'

_Waaait a second. I _can_ make money! _My face lit up.

"Iroh, thank you so much! You gave me a great idea. I'm going to sell these drawings to make some money. I've been wanting to get something with my own money."

"Sell your drawings? They're so good though!"

"That's the point, I need money. And these are just… little doodles! Although, I do need your advice; I don't know how much I should charge."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: AVATAR IS NOT MINE! Shucks... Corn! Haha... whatever. Keep on reviewing! And of course, I'll keep writing...

And just to warn y'all... I haven't been writing new chapters this past week 'cause of school and getting into 'the groove' of things. Hopefully I'll get used to it quick and start writing as fast or nearly as fast as before. This means, that once I get chapter 22 updated here, the updates will start slowing down. But it will keep on! Just at a slower pace. Thanks for the encouragement, and I don't want to ENTIRELY deprive you of distraction from your homework. :-)

After only a little debating, we agreed on a price to sell my drawings at. Actually, the men agreed. I stood back and let them since I didn't know what type of money they used. Iroh led me around to a few vendor stalls and asked if they were interested in buying some of my work, then showed the drawings to them.

Quite a few were impressed, and wanted to know how much I was selling them for. I told them the price agreed on, and most of them nodded their head in agreement.

The first drawing sold was one of a fox with wings, twisting in mid-air. I loved drawing foxes and was glad the guy liked it enough to buy it. After that, it seemed like all the vendors wanted to buy one, or two in one case, and I was very quickly left with an empty sketchbook and a full purse.

"Thank y'all so much! Alright, now I'd like to buy these things on my own. Think you can leave me be for a while?" They all agreed and turned to walk away. All of a sudden I remembered it was almost that time again for me. "Ah… Iroh?" He stopped and came back. "Um… where would I find… uh…" I blushed and whispered, "feminine products?"

Iroh burst into laughter, making me blush even more. He in turn whispered a reply to me. "I believe I saw someplace that sells things like that down the third street on the left, you can't miss the place."

I got away from them as quickly as I could, and went straight to the third street; I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. When I found the store, I got what was necessary and left. I wasn't exactly comfortable with all that girl stuff and I never have been.

After wandering around for a few minutes, I remembered Zuko's black clothes and mask.

_He must use them to sneak out sometimes… I wonder if he's done it while I've been here too. _I highly doubted that.Then an idea came to me._ I'll bet if I got something similar it would come in handy someday, you never know. _

I set off at once to find someplace I could buy a mask, and black clothing. The clothing was the first thing I found. After looking around in a store I purchased some slightly baggy pants, and a form fitting black top that was fastened along the right side of the body and diagonally across one shoulder. I was on my way out of the store when I spotted a black head covering that would sufficiently keep my hair out of my face if I wore a mask, and a large black hood that I could wear over my head that covered my shoulders as well, so I got those too.

Next I looked for a mask. It took a while but I eventually found a metal toy maker who had a good selection of masks. Most of them were pretty freaky, but I didn't want something with an actual face on it. One caught my eye; it was an outline of a face, no mouth, with thin slanting eyes cut into it. The entire mask was black except for a small portion on the left side of the face from the nose over that was white: almost like the black paint had been peeled from it. It was perfect.

I tucked these 'secret purchases' into my bag so the guys wouldn't see it, and kept shopping to see if I could find anything else. Eventually I found myself back where I left the rest of the crew, so I decided to call it a day with my feminine products and 'ninja' outfit.

We all packed up and headed back toward the ship, but Iroh spotted some heat springs along the way through the trees and slipped away. It wasn't long before Zuko noticed his uncle wasn't there and he called a halt. He looked pretty furious.

"Where is he!"

"Um, Z- Prince Zuko, I think he went that way a few minutes ago." I pointed back through the trees.

He glared at me, almost aflame in anger. "And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought he would be right back."

"Show me where he went."

I took him back to where I had seen Iroh disappear through the trees, and pretty soon we found his clothes hanging from a tree branch. Zuko groaned. Then we caught sight of Iroh relaxing in a hot spring. I looked away quickly, I wasn't sure if he was wearing anything and I didn't want to take the chance. (A/N: I haven't seen this entire episode so I don't know the exact words… bear with me as I improv.)

"Uncle what are you doing? We're closing in on the Avatar! We don't have time for this."

"Ah Zuko! Come relax in the springs, they are very warm." I almost laughed.

"Not now Uncle! Get out, now. We need to get back to the ship before we lose too much ground." I heard a sloshing sound and Zuko turned away from facing Iroh and looked at me instead, I grinned at him, slightly embarrassed; I had a feeling that would happen.

"Just meet back at the ship in thirty minutes, or we're leaving without you." I heard more sloshing, but no wet feet on the ground and I assumed it was safe to look. Sure enough, Iroh had submerged himself in the water again. Zuko was fuming, and turned to head back to his soldiers.

"I'll stay here, make sure he leaves in thirty minutes." I didn't want to be around an angry Zuko just then.

"Fine." He didn't even look at me as he stormed off through the trees.

I sighed, and went to sit down beside on of the pools. I let my fingers dangle in the water and relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed.

It wasn't long until I started dozing off. A slight chirping awoke me and I saw a little furry creature, almost like a mouse, peering at me from a few yards away. I sat up and it scurried further down the hill toward Iroh.

I smiled. He was sleeping! I watched as the mouse-thing climbed to the edge of the spring and squeaked loudly, moving around frantically.

_What's it doing? Trying to find something?_

All of a sudden, the earth around Iroh shot up in jagged spikes, trapping him in the spring. I leapt to my feet and ran down to him but someone caught me around the waist and dragged me down the rest of the way to where a group of soldiers in brown and green armor had surrounded the now awake Iroh.

Hanging around in the background, I suddenly spotted Hue.

_No…!_

I started struggling frantically to get away, my eyes locked on him, but the soldier holding me only tightened his grip until it was too painful to move and I hung limply.

"This is no ordinary soldier. He's the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once great General Iroh. And now, he's our prisoner." The man who'd spoken looked pretty smug, but Iroh just glared at him. "And what's this?" he turned to look at me now. This unfortunately brought Hue's attention to me too. "Are you from the Earth Kingdom, girl?" He looked my clothes up and down.

"No." I forced the words out as best I could, past the soldier's crushing arms. He signaled the soldier to let me go and I wobbled unsteadily, breathing in big gasps of air.

"Then where are you from?" he was circling now, peering down at me.

I tried to put on a brave front. "I'm not from around here." I unconsciously did the hand on hip thing. Unfortunately, I put my hand on the hip my sword was on, and as soon as they saw my hand come to rest on the hilt the soldiers leapt into action.

I let out a yelp and leapt to the side as a chunk of earth narrowly missed my head. Then, just as quickly I avoided the swipe of one man's sword and another rock thrown at me. I lost my balance however, and stumbled to regain my footing.

Just then something hard struck the side of my head and I dropped like a rock to the ground. I lay dazed a moment, before I looked up to see Hue standing over me with a club in his hand. He reached down toward my belt and I panicked.

Frantically, I attempted to scramble away; I tried swatting his hands away and kicking him but he pinned my hands above my head, and my legs were pinned under his own. When I couldn't move, I completely froze, looking up at him scared to death.

Hue grinned sickly at me, then yanked my Katana off my belt and fastened it to his own. He turned me over onto my chest and used the black rope to bind my hands behind my back, then pulled me up roughly. I was scared out of my wits and was almost shaking. Iroh was watching anxiously, while his hands were being locked in metal chains.

The leader whistled shrilly and some ostrich looking creatures with armor walked up. Iroh was placed on the back of one, and Hue gave me to another soldier who set me down behind him.

"Thanks for the tip-off. Are you coming the rest of the way?"

_Hue betrayed us to the Earth Kingdom! He's Fire Nation! _My eyes widened, and I looked at Iroh. He was glaring at Hue angrily. _Maybe they should have just killed him._

"Actually, I think I will. I'll be needing a new job anyway now." He looked at me. "And there's something I'd like to have once I get to the city." My heart felt like ice all of a sudden.

He mounted one of the other ostriches, then the leader led us away through the woods and onto a small path. I couldn't really hear the discussion between Iroh and the captain, but I did hear one familiar word. Ba Sing Se…

_We're in trouble now…_


	18. Chapter 18

Avatar ... sniffle ... does not... sob belong to ME! weeping

Thought I'd make it a little more dramatic... Oh oh! Go check out my profile, I added another drawing done at work. It's a fight scene from a soon approaching chapter! gasp Can you guess who it is? Anyway... Bring on the KILLING! lol.

It felt like we'd been riding for hours on the … ostriches. Really, it was probably only one hour since the sun hadn't set yet. But the sky was getting darker.

_Maybe Zuko's noticed we're missing… he said he'd-… he said he'd leave us in thirty minutes. He wouldn't actually do that, would he?_ I bit my lip uncertainly. I caught Hue watching me again, and looked away.

Iroh was talking about being old and tired. Then all of a sudden he fell off the back of the bird.

"Iroh!"

He lay there dazed, or stunned I couldn't tell. The soldiers picked him back up again and got him on the ostrich and they continued their journey. I watched Iroh closely, looking for signs that he was injured. The only thing I noticed was a smug little grin on his face, and he signaled with his eyes to the place where he had fallen. I glanced back casually and noticed one of his sandals in the dust.

_He must be leaving a trail for Zuko! He knows he wouldn't leave us… _I smiled at Iroh, reassured that we could be rescued so I sat back to wait.

_Oookay… rescuing would be very welcome any time now._ I yawned

I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds tinged pink from the sunrise. My eyes widened when I saw a nearly see through dragon soar through the sky. Iroh was watching too and let out a gasp; the captain noticed and asked what the matter was.

"It's these shackles: they're too loose!" The soldiers just stared at him. "My old bones are sore and these things shake and bump against my wrists." I couldn't believe Iroh wanted tighter shackles. What a strange man!

One of the soldiers went to tighten them, as the rest let their birds rest a few minutes. All of a sudden I heard a horrible yell from nearby and I turned to see Iroh had burned the man's hands on the shackles. He leapt off the back of the ostrich and shot flames at the others. The men all scrambled to catch their rides as the creatures ran off down the path, and Iroh took this moment to grab me and we leapt over the side of the path and slid down toward the bottom.

I heard a shout and saw the captain bending the earth around us. Dirt and rocks seemed to swarm forward to bury us and pretty soon we were nearly covered and couldn't move any more down the ledge.

Iroh had the worse of the dirt slide, and he couldn't move at all. On the other hand, I was only partially buried but my hands were still bound behind me so I couldn't free myself.

_Wait a second… what's wrong with me! I can control stuff! Why am I acting like I can't do anything?_

I could hear the soldiers coming toward us down the steep ledge as I concentrated on the dirt trapping Iroh and myself. When I tried to lift it in my mind, I winced, almost as if I had tried to lift something heavy the wrong way. I tried again like I was lifting correctly and was rewarded to feel the dirt lifted off my legs, freeing me. Slowly, my body began to slide downwards again and I struggled to free Iroh as well. I managed to free his shoulders and some of his back, but by that time the soldiers had reached us and I was too tired to lift any more.

A soldier caught hold of my arm and jerked me to my feet. The captain glared at me.

"_Not_ from the Earth Kingdom, are you?"

I glared back, silently.

"As for you old man. You're too dangerous to be taken to the capital. I suppose we'll just have to take your punishment into our own hands." He smiled darkly at Iroh, trapped in the dirt. "And I know the perfect thing."

The soldiers picked Iroh up again, and we were forced into a large clearing with some large boulders along the ground.

"That one, in the center."

Iroh was led to a large, flat boulder on the ground and his hands were placed in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked the captain. He just smirked at me.

"Hue, if you wish you can take your prize and go."

"What?" I looked confused. Then realization struck and I tried to twist out of the soldier's grip. I managed to catch him off guard, slipping out of his grasp, and turned to run out of the clearing when someone tackled me and I fell to the ground heavily.

My worst fears were confirmed when I looked over my shoulder to see Hue on top of me.

"You are the cause of my dishonor. It's your fault I have been banished." He growled to me, then slapped my face with the back of his hand. The force of his blow knocked my face sideways and it slammed into the ground as I let out a muffled cry. I tasted blood on my lip.

"Now you will watch. The great 'Dragon of the West' will never firebend again!"

My eyes widened and I looked to see the captain lift a giant boulder in the air above Iroh's hands.

"No!" I tried to run toward the boulder, to stop it, but Hue grabbed my hair and I fell, crying out in pain. I looked up again just in time to see the captain pull the boulder down toward Iroh's hands with great force.

At the last second, I spotted someone take a running leap toward the boulder and kick it out of the way.

_Zuko! Thank God._ I was nearly giddy with happiness to see him, and I almost laughed despite being in the clutches of Hue.

Quickly, Zuko broke the chains binding his Uncle and they stood together to fight off the Earthbenders.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko."

"You taught me well." He replied to his Uncle's compliment.

When Hue realized a fight was going to start he decided he didn't want to be around to face the Prince's wrath. He grabbed my throat and arms, and pulled me after him away from Iroh and Zuko as the imminent fight erupted.

I stumbled after him in a daze before I kicked into fight mode.

_No one's going to drag me off and do whatever they want to me! Not while I can still fight back…_

I closed my eyes, and mentally sliced the rope binding my wrists behind my back. When my hands were free I reached around, grabbing the hilt of my sword, and spun away from Hue in a tight circle. As I turned, I stuck my sword arm out to the side and I felt it connect with something, like slicing a knife through butter.

I finished the spin and stood crouched down, one knee on the ground and my arm still out to the side. Almost immediately I knew what I'd done, and was afraid to look. But I had a strong stomach, and I knew I could handle it. I steeled myself and stood up, looking down at the body of Hue; there was a long, diagonal red line from his right shoulder to his left side and his eyes were still open. He looked surprised.

Bending down, I pulled my sheath from his belt, and after pausing a moment, I closed his eyes. I don't really know why, it just seemed right to do. He had also slung my bag over his shoulder so I took that too.

It was then I noticed the silence from the clearing, and I headed back; my sheath in one hand and my sword in the other, it didn't even have any blood on it. Zuko and Iroh had already defeated all the Earthbenders, and Iroh was had started putting his clothes back on.

_Thank God! I don't think I could have taken much more of the loincloth. _

They both turned to me when I stepped closer, and Iroh smiled.

"You're safe! I was worried Hue might have managed to make off with you." Zuko looked at his Uncle, surprised at hearing Hue had been there. "Where is he, if I may ask?"

I glanced at my sword. "He's… dead." I wiped the blade on my pants, to be sure, then slid it back into the sheath. I looked up at the two Firebenders, feeling somehow older, different.

I saw the surprise on their faces, and Iroh put his arm around me in a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" I took a shaky breath.

"We should head back to the ship." Zuko stood apart, though he seemed to look a little concerned. "We've lost enough ground on the Avatar already."

_Ok scratch that concerned part. He's just upset that he has to spend time rescuing us rather than chase the Avatar._ _Well, let's not keep him from his precious hunt then. _

"Right you are. Let's go." I set off at a quick walk back down the path. I was almost mad Zuko didn't care enough to make sure we were ok.

_I was stupid to have a crush on him. He can't care. I should have known better._

Unconsciously, I was nearing a run down the path as I headed toward the beach where the ship was docked.

"Hey!"

_Zuko. What does he want._

"Wait!" I slowed down, breathing heavily, and fighting back the stinging in my eyes. Iroh was way behind us down the path; I had been going so fast.

"What?" I asked sharply. Whenever I get angry or upset, I tend to be a little short on words and like to be alone.

"Are you… alright?"

"Of course. I'm perfectly alright. We better hurry, the Avatar's getting further away." I said this last bit sarcastically.

"The Avatar can wait a minute." _Sure he can._ "Is this about Hue? If so it's alright; everyone's a little shaken after their first time."

"No it's not about Hue! I-" I can't just tell him, it was stupid of me in the first place to even consider he would like me; he's a prince for crying out loud! "It doesn't bother me at all. I don't know why, it's just how I was raised; I'm not afraid of death. I just want to get back to the ship, alright?"

Zuko looked confused, but nodded and allowed me to continue on my way. After I got on the ship I spent the rest of the evening in my room. A lot of it was spent reading, and thinking. I didn't feel guilty about killing Hue at all… I wasn't even shaken that I had just taken someone's life.

_It may be that it was in self-defense. But still… _I shook my head. _What does it matter? He's dead, and I'm safe on Zuko's ship again. _

The next morning, after I had showered and my hair had dried, I remembered my new clothing and unpacked it, stowing it safely beneath my own clothes in the dresser.

All of a sudden I heard loud shouting and footsteps rushing up and down the halls. I slipped into clean clothes, and rushed on deck to see what the commotion was all about.

I spotted Zuko at the railing with a telescope, peering into the sky.

_My telescope… at least he's using it._

As I got closer, I heard Iroh arguing with Zuko about being so close to the Fire Nation border, and reminding him that he was banished.

"My father will understand when he hears I am after the Avatar."

"My brother is not the understanding type, Prince Zuko." Iroh stated firmly.

I followed Zuko's gaze and spotted a … giant creature in the sky?

"What the heck is that?" I pointed at the thing.

"It's the Avatar." He turned to the captain of the ship. "Full speed ahead. Follow the Avatar."

Iroh walked over to me. "Actually, that's the Avatar's flying bison. The Avatar rides it, along with his friends."

"I see… heh, I was going to say, that's a freaky looking twelve year old." Iroh laughed hard.

Zuko looked stern and focused again, just like the last time he encountered the Avatar.

"Prepare the catapult. We're going to shoot them down."


	19. Chapter 19

About time for another update, eh? Gah, got to keep writing more chapters... Finding it hard to find time. Anyway... Don't own Avatar. If I did... well, I wouldn't shoot him down that's for sure.

_Shoot the Avatar down? What?_

I didn't say anything out loud because I knew I'd be fried if I disagreed with Zuko's method.

Setting up the catapult only took a few minutes, and soon the soldiers were firing huge balls of fire into the air at the Avatar's bison. The creature dodged it easily, but a cloud hung above them for a bit afterwards.

Suddenly, we all spotted a line of Fire Nation ships in the distance.

"What's that?"

Iroh looked reproachfully at Zuko.

"It's the blockade, meaning we are almost in Fire Nation territory. Although technically we are still in Earth Kingdom waters. If we turn back now they cannot arrest you, Prince Zuko."

The prince just narrowed his eyes and glared at the bison in the air above us. It didn't look like the blockade was going to stop the Avatar.

"Prince Zuko, if you are captured there is nothing I can do. Please, leave the Avatar."

Zuko looked sorry, but firm.

"I'm sorry Uncle. We are going to run the blockade."

Just then, a storm of fireballs from the blockade was shot into the air at the Avatar. They all missed, and I suddenly realized they were headed for our ship.

In a flurry of heat, smoke and sparks one flew overhead and collided with the engines behind us causing a large explosion. The flames from the explosion didn't affect the other Firebenders, and I had to create a small shield around myself to keep the flames from burning me.

After the first explosion had settled down somewhat, Zuko ordered the ship to continue. Another fireball was headed toward the deck where we were all standing. Concentrating hard, I lifted my hands above my head and pushed the fireball out of its path in the air and into the water beside the ship.

The effort left me breathless and dizzy, and I knelt on the deck breathing hard. I felt a hand patting my back encouragingly and looked up to see Iroh with a pleased smile on his face. He helped me to my feet, and I saw that we were almost about to collide with the blockade ships.

I rushed to the railing beside Zuko and held on; afraid I would be thrown off if I didn't have a strong hold on something. Fortunately, the other Fire Nation ships cut their engines and slowed to a stop before we could crash.

A tall, muscular man stood on the deck of one ship beside us, glaring at Zuko who of course glared back. Our ship continued sailing by, and I felt the man's eyes turn on me. I met his glance, unsure, and knew immediately that he wasn't a good man. His gaze was contemplating, corrupt, and … well, evil. It gave me the Goosebumps.

Someone stepped in front of me, cutting off the man's view of me and I looked up to see Zuko. I looked around and noticed we had passed the blockade successfully, the Avatar still in the distance. When I looked back I couldn't make out any faces on the Fire Nation ships anymore.

"Who was that?" I asked, rubbing my hands over my arms to make the Goosebumps go away.

"Commander Zhao." Zuko growled in hatred.

"Commander Zhao? The guy who's armor-?"

"Yes, him."

I looked questioningly at Zuko and Iroh. Zuko left abruptly and began overseeing the engine fire.

"What's Zuko's problem with Zhao?"

"The two have always shared a fierce rivalry. And to make matters worse, Zhao has taken it upon himself to capture the Avatar and hinder Zuko in whatever ways he can."

I paused to consider this.

"Then why did he just let us pass? He could have arrested Zuko just then."

"Yes, but he would have lost the Avatar."

Recognition dawned on me.

"He plans to follow us, and catch Zuko _and _the Avatar together, doesn't he?"

Iroh nodded gravely. "It sounds like something he would do."

Just then Zuko came back. He had managed to get the explosion under control but our ship was still leaving a long trail of black smoke behind us.

_Perfect for Zhao to follow._

Iroh mentioned this, and our previous conversation to Zuko. The prince thought a few moments, then came to a decision.

"Then we will let him follow the smoke. Uncle, you and everyone else will continue to sail on. I will use the smoke as a cover and go after the Avatar alone."

"Alone? Don't you think that's a bit reckless?" Zuko glared at me, so I shut up. He was so moody!

A little while later we neared the island the Avatar had landed on. Covered by the dense black smoke, Zuko set off from the ship in a small boat. As I watched him leave from my vantage point on the railing, I was torn between glaring at Zuko or smiling bravely.

He fixed this dilemma when he shot me a _somewhat_ reassuring glance. I smiled back

When he was out of sight, I turned to watch Commander Zhao's ships follow us. For a few minutes the decoy worked, but I suddenly noticed them turn toward the island and stop following us.

_Oh great! Just what I thought._

I bit my lip in concentration, then made up my mind. I turned and ran down the halls, closed the door to my room, and pulled out my new outfit and mask.

_Zuko can't tell me no if he doesn't know who I am. I'll just go keep an eye out for him._

Quickly, I changed into the black pants, tunic, boots, and gloves. I was about to put on the mask and hood when I realized I could be seen before I got off the ship.

So, I put my other clothes back on over my 'ninja' ensemble, wrapped the mask in the hood and tucked them under my arm, then slipped back on deck.

I made it to the back of the ship without being noticed, then realized a slight dilemma.

_Waaait… how am I supposed to get to shore? _I almost yelled in frustration._ I don't have a boat like Zuko's, and I can't fly like the Avatar!_

A thought struck me and my eyes widened as I smiled.

_Now hold up. Who said I couldn't fly? This is going to be so cool if it works!_

I was almost surprised at how easy it was to lift myself off the ground a few inches. There was a _huge _smile plastered on my face and I was nearly shaking with joy and pent up laughter.

Taking a quick look around to see if the coast was clear, I shot off the ground, hiding my ascent in the billowing smoke. When I couldn't see anyone on the deck, I was so high now, I left my cover and sailed through the sky toward the island.

Unable to contain my excitement anymore, I let out a loud "Woohoo!" and even threw in a loop as I sped on.

Not long after I took off, I landed on the island. Finding a noticeable rock formation, I took off my outer layer of clothing and fixed the mask to my face. I slid on the covering that held my hair back, and lastly I drew the hood over my head, completely covering my hair while the mask disguised my face.

_Man! I _so_ want to see what I look like. Where's a mirror when you need one?_

It didn't long to find Zhao's ship, and followed the trail left by his men. I flew along a little ways above the ground, following their prints to a large temple-like structure. It was definitely Fire Nation.

_Lots of metal, red, and gold. Go figure._

I quickly landed inside and paused, listening. After a few moments of silence I heard noises from down one corridor and followed, hoping they would take me to Zhao or Zuko. Funny, they both start with Z's. I promptly caught up with Zhao's party, walking quickly down the halls; they must know where the Avatar would be.

Pressing myself as flat as I could against the ceiling of the hallway, I sped over the soldiers' heads, making my way toward the front of the column and to where Zhao was leading. All of a sudden I had reached the front where Zhao was marching ahead at a quick pace, then just as suddenly I had passed him and I flew into the air in a wide, open chamber. There was fire everywhere, huge columns, some very large statues of some weird guy, and a large ornate door with five dragon heads.  
I made myself stop in mid air and survey the scene before Zhao arrived. There was a boy and a girl, the same two I'd seen my first day in this world, chained to one of the statues. Zuko and some weirdly dressed men in dresses (Robe! Emperor's New Groove. Sorry…) were blasting fire at the large door. I alighted on the head of the statue without people chained to it in time to over hear the conversation between the Fire Nation people.

"Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." _Avatar Roku? I thought the Avatar's name was Aang._

I could almost hear Zuko growl in frustration from here. Then he turned to one of the other men, who hadn't been Fire bending,

"Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Because it was once the Sage's duty. It is still our duty." The man replied defiantly.

The brief silence was interrupted by the sound of slow, mocking clapping.

_Zhao! I'd forgotten…_ I almost smacked myself. _At least now I can get a good idea on when to intervene…_

"That was a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." I could almost feel the evil seeping off this guy… and he looked oddly like a monkey. How weird is that. I tuned in just as Zhao addressed Zuko.

"A noble effort, Prince Zuko, but your smoke screen didn't work. The Fire lord will certainly be pleased when he hears I have captured _two _traitors in one day." A soldier came up behind Zuko and pinned his arms behind him.

_Okay, I think I should intervene now._


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again all you readers! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well.. it feels like it anyway. But besides the point, here's a new chapter... so please review! And by the way I don't own Avatar. And I'm running out of witty ways to say that...

I leapt down from the statue, landing softly behind Zhao. I wanted to give as freaky an impression as possible. He must have heard a noise because he turned around swiftly. His eyes widened when he saw me, looking me up and down.

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, _Zhao_." I messed with my vocal chords, trying to keep anyone, especially Zuko, from recognizing my voice. I purposefully left out the term commander when speaking to Zhao.

After he recovered from his initial shock, he glared at me. "It's Commander Zhao, to you."

I let out a rough laugh. "You don't even know who I am." He looked baffled a minute, then did the first thing that seemed to pop into his mind: Obliterate!

_Single-minded creature._

I leapt away from his blast, landing out of his reach. "What do you mean, count your chickens?" This apparently puzzled him. I could see Zuko smirk behind him, and he answered for me.

"It means you haven't captured the Avatar yet." Zhao turned to glare at Zuko again, who was being chained to another statue.

"That may be. But he has to come out sooner or later. I can wait." He glared at me now.

_Is that all he can do? Glare and shoot fire at people? _I seriously wanted to tease him, but I knew Zuko would recognize me if I did. I was also waiting for a good time to rescue Zuko, or at least help him. Now didn't seem like a great time, however.

Just then the doors began opening. Zhao and his men immediately attacked the figure that stepped out of the inner room, but were surprised to see the old man whose statues the two kids, and Zuko were now chained to. The old man turned their fires into a spiral around himself, then directed it back at his attackers knocking them off their feet. The flames didn't stop there, however. Almost instantly the chains binding Zuko and the others were disintegrated, and before I had a chance to shield myself I realized I had no need to; the flames didn't even touch me but passed right around my body.

I stood stunned a moment; apparently the old man was very powerful to have controlled so much fire. Then I noticed Zuko running for the exit, at the same time the ground split and lava begin to erupt from the ground and walls in the temple. I leapt after Zuko, catching up in time to see the ground beneath him crumble into a river of lava.

His eyes widened and I could see fear for the first time as I dove, catching him around his waist and carrying him safely to firm ground just over the growing river of fire. We both lay stunned a few moments before I looked at Zuko, who was also looking at me.

"Who are you?"

I decided not to answer. If he even had the slightest suspicion, that wouldn't be so good for me. I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him after me as I ran toward the front of the temple.

The temperature continued to rise as we got closer and closer to the entrance. As we were almost out the door, a fresh blast of lava and flames burst from the walls right behind us, and I grabbed Zuko, throwing him outside and away from the flames as I leapt once more into the sky. Before he could look around to see me I was hidden safely in the trees, where I could watch and make sure he made it to the boat safely.

Zuko looked around him bewildered, before he set off at a run for his small craft. Glancing back at the temple a few minutes later, I could see the vague shapes of Zhao's men outside the temple. I frowned.

_Crap, he made it out alive._

As soon as I had seen Zuko to his boat unseen, I flew as fast as I could to my clothing, slipped it on over my black ones, and took off through the sky back to the Fire Nation ship with Iroh and the others, including myself supposedly, all waiting for Zuko's safe return. The smoke had only just started to diminish, but still managed to cover my landing as I removed the hood and mask quickly, rushed to my room, and removed my clothes, and rinsed myself quickly to remove the smell of smoke left by the lava.

I walked casually back on deck just in time to see Zuko being pulled on board by his soldiers. Iroh and I eagerly went to see if he was alright, of course I knew he was but they couldn't know. We all knew instinctively to keep our mouths shut about the Avatar, seeing as how he wasn't bound and with Zuko.

But instead of anger, there was something else in his face. He was thinking about something, and as soon as his soldiers had cleared off he pulled Iroh closer.

"There was someone, a woman I think, in the temple. She wore all black, and had a black and white mask. She saved my life, then left…" Iroh stared at his nephew, then a line of concentration formed on his brow.

"You don't know who it was?" I asked.

"No… I never saw her face." Zuko seemed like he was in a daze. "I'm going to… meditate." He walked off slowly.

I blinked.

_Wow. That was… unexpected. _

Iroh looked almost as confused as I did.

"That was weird." I muttered softly.

"Indeed…" He glanced at me. "You might want to take a bath, dear. You smell like smoke."

I looked at him surprised. "Well, it kind of defeats the purpose if the engine's on fire, blowing smoke everywhere doesn't it?" I quickly covered myself.

He laughed quietly, then followed Prince Zuko below deck.

_Mmkay… that was a little close. Does he know? I hope not…_

The next few days Zuko wasn't seen much. He'd show up for meals, and go discuss the Avatar's location with his uncle and the captain, but apart from that I didn't see him. That also meant I didn't get any more private lessons in swordsmanship.

Iroh agreed to help me with my martial arts and… 'bending' in the mornings, but in the afternoon and evenings he had other things to do, including Pai Cho. So to occupy my time I continued practicing what I'd learned from Zuko by myself.

It was nice having something to base my practice on, and it was sort of relaxing. I stayed on deck hours after my lessons with Iroh so I could keep practicing with my Katana. After a couple more days, Zuko started to show up on deck to practice his Fire bending again, but neglected to remember my lessons. But I forgave him, after all I think it was my fault in the first place that got him to be like that.

One afternoon, Zuko was Fire bending on the front of the ship while I was practicing on the back when the ship tilted very suddenly and began to change directions. After regaining my footing, I followed Zuko to the Navigation room where Iroh was talking with the captain.

"Uncle, what's going on?"

"I lost a Lotus tile for my game! We need to stop somewhere so I can replace it."

I laughed. Zuko looked furious.

"We will lose track of the Avatar if we stop, Uncle!"

"Well the Avatar needs to stop sometimes as well, Prince Zuko." He had a partially wise and smug look on his face. Zuko sighed in resignation.

"Make it quick."

I followed shyly behind Zuko and Iroh when we docked. This wasn't the same as all those other places we'd been. Instead of kind, friendly fishermen, I was surrounded by lots of rough, dirty sailors who didn't look very respectable. A particularly nasty group stood beside their ship, watching us greedily.

Iroh set off right away to find his tile while Zuko and I followed him. Almost immediately I noticed the market looked like a disaster. There were carts overturned all over the place, and cabbages were squashed all across the ground. People were talking animatedly and very loudly. I guessed Iroh would have a hard time finding what he was looking for. Just then we passed a group of people and overheard their conversation.

"-Overturned my cart again! I could swear those three were in Omashu as well! But the worst is the little bald monk kid; he has no respect for other people's property!"

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the man menacingly.

"Did you say a bald monk did this? With arrows on his head and hands?" He glared down at the man, who cowered under him.

"Y-yes sir."

"Where was he headed?"

"I- I don't know! He- he was running f-from the p-p-" he gulped. Zuko grabbed his shirt front, yanking him closer.

"Tell me!"

"Pirates! Pirates were chasing them!"

Zuko dropped the man unceremoniously on the ground, and turned to head back to the docks.

"Uncle, I'm going on business." Iroh waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Go along, I'll follow shortly." Zuko sighed.

I glanced between Iroh, and Zuko, then chose to follow the Prince to the docks. I had to walk quickly to keep up with his long strides, until finally we were back where we had started. Zuko approached the group of men who had been watching us earlier.

"You. Do you know where I can find the pirates who were chasing a bald monk?"

They grinned mostly toothless grins at each other,

"Of course we know. The girl stole our Waterbending scroll!" They led us to their captain's room on their ship. The man had a very strange looking parrot creature that followed him around, and looked generally rough and dirty. Of course, all of his crew looked worn, nasty, dirty, and gross. They gave me the creeps.

I tuned out for most of the discussion. Seems they had come and tried to buy this 'important' scroll for a very _very_ small sum of money, but when they stole the scroll when they left. Zuko looked pleased.

"My men can help you track down the three and get your scroll back. All I ask for in return is the bald monk traveling with them." The Captain thought a moment, then stuck out his hand which Zuko took in a firm shake.

"Deal." He smiled crookedly. Zuko nodded.

"Have your men start asking where they were seen leaving the village. I will do the same. They have to be along the river somewhere to practice with the scroll, so we will sail in whichever direction they left in. Send someone to my ship when you have heard word and we'll set out immediately."

Zuko motioned to me, and we left their craft in time to find Iroh approaching our ship.

"You find your tile, Iroh?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, unfortunately, I did not."

"That stinks… Oh, turns out the Avatar was here, so we're going looking for them with the… pirates over there." I gestured over my shoulder to the group who were on their way into the village, again staring at us openly.

"I see…" Iroh looked thoughtful.

While we waited for word of the Avatar to arrive, I began practicing with my Katana again. Zuko was pacing the deck impatiently, but finally settled down and watched me. It didn't bother me, since he was the one who was supposed to be teaching me anyway, so if he saw an error he should fix it. But I made it through all the forms I'd learned, even the ones I had made up on my own while Zuko wasn't in a teaching mood, and he still hadn't mentioned any mistakes or something I should improve on.

I glanced up at him, only to see that he was staring into space, thinking about something. I sighed, and slid my sword back into the sheath as I walked over to him to sit beside him. We sat thus in silence for a few minutes, until one of the pirate crew came aboard looking for Zuko. I nudged him in the side, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What have you heard?"

"People say they saw them head north, out of the village."

Zuko nodded. Tell your captain to follow our ship. We head north immediately along the riverbank…" I got bored and wandered off.

_Well, on the bright side I'll possibly meet the Avatar._

I slipped below deck while the crew was working to get the ship sailing. Zuko was busy giving orders, and Iroh was helping, so I was left to myself. Considering that I would possibly be getting into a fight later on, I put on my black outfit underneath my now normal attire (which consisted of black pants and boots, and some other colored tunic), put the mask and hood in a bag I tied around my waist, then fastened my Katana to my side.

After thinking a minute, I grabbed my iPod stuff and tucked that in the bag too, along with some other personal stuff. Who knew how long we'd be sailing along the river; I didn't want to get too bored.


	21. Chapter 21

Yeah so Avatar doesn't belong to me. Thanks for all the reviews y'all! And this chapter is dedicated to the ever faithful, dependable, Attalla-The-Hun! Fear her mighty power! Haha... riiight. Oh oh oh! I'm so excited, I finally finished the story! As in, I've finished writing all the chapters... I just need to upload them. So, next Tuesday will be another update, and the next Tuesday and so on... Until chapter 30! Be prepared to give feedback on something... now... On with the story!

We sailed slowly up the river all day without a sign of the Avatar and his friends. I was completely bored. Not to mention nervous with the pirates around. Their ship was behind us only a little ways down the river.

After nightfall we still hadn't found anything and Zuko was growing increasingly grumpy and … well, moody. Everyone except Iroh chose to avoid him. Eventually, Iroh convinced Zuko to pull the ship over to shore and anchor there for the rest of the night.

"I doubt the Avatar will be moving about at this time of night." He said, sipping some tea.

_Mmm… Tea. Think I might want some of that stuff._

I got my wish after we set up camp. Iroh started a small fire and heated up another batch of water, then poured me a small cup.

"Thanks." I cupped my chilly hands around the steaming tea. I took in a deep breath, looking up at the stars. "Wow… I haven't really noticed those yet." I automatically looked for the Big Dipper, Orion, and Andromeda. "I can't find- oh."

Iroh looked at me oddly, then up at the stars. He realized what I was looking for. "Shall I point out some of our own constellations?" I sighed.

"Nah, no thanks. I'm going to… go for a little walk."

"Don't go too far." I smiled, he sounded like my parents.

"Yes _dad_." I grinned at him as he laughed.

I set off along the bank, sipping the hot drink slowly. I'd gone a fair distance, and could faintly see the glow of the campfires through the bushes and small plants along the shore. I sat down in the sand, looking at the unfamiliar star formations.

Suddenly, I heard a faint swishing, like water rippling over stones and I looked around. There were only bushes, trees, and the river but no little stream.

_Maybe it's on the other side of the bushes._

I got up to see when I heard a faint voice.

"No! It's all wrong, work!" again I heard a splash. I walked very quietly over to the bushes and paused, listening. The pirates at their camp a little ways down suddenly started laughing and talking loudly about something. The noises stopped behind the bush.

I moved my hands to part a hole in the bush, when suddenly small hands from the other side parted them and a girl's face was looking at mine, shocked.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I noticed she had a pretty, tan, round face, dark hair pulled back in some odd hairstyle, and blue clothes…

_Wait! She's the girl from the village! That … Waterbender! _My eyes widened slightly. She seemed to recognize me at the same time, but gasped and turned to run away.

"Oof!"

She collided with one of the pirate watches, who had been patrolling.

She backed away and pulled some water from the river, throwing it at the man. Then she turned to run in the opposite direction only to collide with Zuko. Before she could run away or defend herself he had grabbed her hands in a fierce grip and I knew there was no way she would be getting away.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide in fear and defiance. I got up to see if I could convince him to be easy on her; hopefully there would be no burning. However, Zuko had quickly grabbed some rope from one of the pirates and bound her to a small tree in the clearing. Pretty soon everyone was gathered around their captive, watching as Zuko began pacing around her.

_Katara… I think that was her name._

I noticed her watching me every now and then. I suddenly realized how odd it must be for me to be traveling with these guys. _I really don't fit in here, do I?_

"Isn't it a little late to be off by yourself in the woods?" Zuko taunted her. "There might be bad people around." She held her head higher, defiantly. The pirates laughed.

"So tell me. Where is the Avatar?"

"I would never tell you." Katara glared at him, with such hatred it startled me.

"Be reasonable… I will spare you and your brother if you tell me where he is." He circled her, tied to the tree. I hadn't seen this side of Zuko before, and it really confused and scared me. Though I had seen him this way once before…

… _and when he burned me. He can be pretty ruthless._

"Hmph!" She turned her head away.

Zuko pulled something from his belt, and dangled it in front of her face. It looked like…

"My necklace!" Katara's eyes widened in shock.

Zuko smirked, and withdrew it, swinging it around nonchalantly.

"Ah I thought this was yours. So careless of you to lose it."

"Please… give it back." She said it so quietly and pleadingly I almost thought Zuko would give it to her.

He leaned in close to her. "Where is the Avatar?"

Katara sighed, and lowered her head. "I'll never tell."

Zuko backed away, looking at her. Then he signaled to the pirates who had stood by, watching the whole thing.

"Search the woods. The Avatar and his friend must be nearby." The prince left his prisoner tied dejectedly to the tree, as did the pirates who set off through the woods. Soon it was just Katara and myself.

I stood there facing her silently for a long while, until she finally looked up. I could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"What."

"I'm sorry… I – I wish I could have stopped him." I really did wish I could have stopped Zuko.

"Why didn't you?" She asked accusingly.

I let out a half laugh, sadly. "Well… being burned more than once isn't exactly fun. And… he's not all bad ya know, though that's the side he mostly shows."

"You aren't his… "

_Girlfriend? She thinks I'm his girlfriend!_

"No, no! No it's just… " I blushed a bit. "He's usually nice to me, and he gave me somewhere to stay."

She looked at me oddly. "I thought the Firebenders were after you when we first met you."

"Well, they were. They thought I was with you guys." She smirked slightly. "But I finally convinced Zuko to believe I wasn't, that I wasn't even from around here."

"Where are you from?"

I paused awkwardly. I didn't know if I should tell her, or not. I looked away.

"Somewhere… really far away. You wouldn't have heard of it."

We lapsed into silence after that. Every now and then we'd find something to talk about for a few minutes, but I was too embarrassed and felt sorry for her, and she was too sad and not to mention tied to a tree. Pretty soon the sun was rising, tingeing the landscape a light pink and orange.

Not long afterwards, there was a loud commotion further up the bank and the pirates emerged, dragging two bound figures amongst them. Zuko, Iroh and their crew approached and stood beside Katara and me as we waited for them to arrive.

The two groups paused only a few yards apart, eyeing each other.

"Hand over the Avatar."

"Give us our scroll."

More eyeing.

"We'll pass them off at the same time."

The older boy, who I supposed was Katara's brother, spoke up. "Wait, you're trading the _Avatar_ for a stupid Waterbending scroll? Jeez you could get a lot more for him somewhere else!" Everyone turned to stare at him.

The pirates, however, seemed to like what they were hearing. They crowded around the boy, listening intently. (A/N: Again, I haven't seen this episode in a _long_ time so I don't remember the words. Spare me!)

"I mean, he's the Avatar! There's only one of those! You could write a new scroll any time."

"Enough!" Zuko held out the scroll. "Hand over the Avatar, now."

The pirates looked at each other, then at their captain. He nodded, smiling evilly at them. Then he drew his sword and pointed it in our direction.

"We're taking the Avatar."

Zuko glared, his fists began smoking again. He pointed at the Pirates.

"Get the Avatar!" He shouted at his men, who surged forward drawing weapons. The pirates surrounded the Avatar and Katara's brother, and began fighting with the Fire Nation soldiers. I leapt to my feat, and drew my sword to keep Katara safe, but saw a strange monkey creature had chewed through her ropes and she was freed from the tree. She looked at me silently, and I smiled at her. I wasn't going to recapture her. She smiled gratefully back, then ran off.

I turned back to the battle but couldn't discern anything through the thick cloud of dirt or sand that had risen during the conflict. I tried to find my way to Zuko or Iroh, but I couldn't see a thing. I could hear the little boy, Aang and Katara's brother trying to find each other in the confusion.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me and ducked just in time to avoid being knocked out cold by a blow to the head. I turned around, raising my sword and blocked another attack from one of the pirates. He was grinning at me, toothlessly.

I spun to the side quickly as he took a lunge at me with his weapon, and as he pass me I hit him strongly across his back; I knew it was a fatal hit. As he dropped to the ground, I spotted another pirate heading toward me and leapt toward him, catching the tip of his spear with my sword and slicing it off the wooden shaft. Before I could react, he had knocked my legs from under me with what remained of his weapon and brought the other end crashing down on my head. I lay on the ground stunned and too dizzy to move.

_So that's why they wear helmets…_

I saw another pirate approach, and they smirked at each other.

"She'll bring a pretty penny on the market."

"Aye, quite a rarity."

_Slave market… no._

Still I couldn't move to defend myself as one bound my hands and threw me over his back as the two left the battle and climbed aboard ship.

But it looked like the battle had moved to the ship as well. The Avatar's group had climbed on board and was fighting off the pirates there. Katara and the Avatar were using Waterbending to take out their attackers effectively, while the oldest boy used a strange boomerang.

My captors had scarcely set foot on deck before they tossed me roughly aside and rushed the three friends. After only a few seconds, powerful Waterbending had washed them over the edge and into the river.

_Wait a second… the shore was right there._ I struggled to see over the edge of the ship with my hands tied, and managed to sit up. _No… the ship's sailing away! _I tried to stand up, but got dizzy again and collapsed, sitting down again. I watched the riverbank, as well as Zuko and Iroh, grow smaller and smaller. Then I noticed another ship was following us, and catching up.

A roaring noise began to fill the air, and I could feel the water in the air steadily increasing.

"A waterfall!" I heard the boy's voice shout above the noise.

Katara and the Avatar made a silent decision between each other. They took a Waterbending pose, and began making pushing and pulling movements with their arms. All of a sudden the ship began to slow, just barely turning away from the incoming waterfall. As they continued, the ship kept turning and slowing until it had stopped sideways in the water, just on the edge.

The friends smiled, and laughed among each other relieved. Katara noticed me for the first time and her eyes widened. I was still dizzy, my head hurt, and I couldn't stand up.

"What are you doing here?" She took a step toward me, then saw something behind me that made her stop and eyes widen even more in fear. The others turned to look as well, having the same reaction.

I looked behind me in time to see the tip of the ship chasing ours collide with the side, pushing our stolen boat over the edge of the waterfall. Everything seemed in slow motion as I slid toward the opposite railing, as did the others. Then as our ship fell over the edge, we fell off and plummeted, so slowly it seemed, toward the churning waters below us.

Suddenly a huge white blur swooped beneath the three friends, and I saw them pull up and stop falling. I kept falling… my head hurting, the world spinning around me. Then out of nowhere an arm wrapped around my waist and I stopped plunging toward the water. I looked around to see Katara's brother, holding onto me as the white thing we were riding on kept flying high over the trees. The Avatar and Katara were there too, looking very shaken. I'm sure we all looked shaken. Then I lost consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

ratavA nwo t'noD. Thought I'd twist things up a bit... go hold youre computer up next to a mirror if you can't figure it out and absolutely MUST know the secret to life. I mean... read the story?

Oh yeah, Um... Thanks to encouragement from BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL, outthere101, and to save airgirl555 from an unpleasant death... I'm updating today, Thursday! Instead of Tuesday. Enjoy!

"…mumble mumble …"

"… hit… saved…"

"… helped us… her!"

I groaned, regaining consciousness.

"Great, you woke her up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light filtering through the trees.

"Take it easy. Here, have some water." Katara handed me a small cup. I took a sip and looked around. It looked like we had landed in a forest, the giant furry white creature was eating from a pile of leaves and the Avatar and Katara's brother were peering at me curiously from behind her.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Our ship went over the falls after we escaped. Appa saved us though!" Katara smiled. "We landed in the forest so we could rest. But don't worry, Zuko won't find us."

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing just then.

The older boy behind Katara finally spoke up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kristen." I peered at him. "Who are _you?_"

He struck a carefree pose. "Sokka. Defender of the Southern Water Tribe!" I laughed faintly.

"And you're the Avatar… Aang was it?" The bald boy grinned, nodding his head.

"Yup! Pleased to meet you!" There was a silence, and Aang kept looking at me. "You have really weird hair."

I laughed really hard.

"Aang!" Katara looked offended.

"No- haha- it's ok, really! Ooh… yeah I noticed you people seem to be surprised at my hair."

Sokka perked up. "_You_ people?"

"Well yeah, all of you people on this world."

They all just looked at me oddly. "Er, you know… and all the Fire Nation people. They thought it was really weird too."

"Well yeah," Sokka rolled his eyes, "all Firebenders are weird." He held up my iPod. "Say… what's this?"

"It's an iPod. It plays music." They all looked at it oddly.

"That's a really odd instrument." Katara remarked. I laughed.

"It's not an instrument. It plays recorded music." In return I got a bunch of blank stares. _I don't think they'll ever understand_. "Hey… do you know if Zuko and Iroh were ok?"

"The last we saw of them, yeah. But they were still fighting." Aang replied. "Why?"

"Well… I just wanted to know if they were all right."

"Saaay…" Sokka looked suspiciously at me. "You're not a Firebender are you?"

"No I'm not- well… yeah I'm not a Firebender."

"Then where are you from?" Aang piped in.

"Umm…" Man this was hard. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell them. I sighed. "It's just too confusing. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me." Sokka folded his arms across his chest.

"…Another world."

Everyone stared at me. Then Sokka burst into laughter.

"No, seriously." He wiped his eyes, subduing a chuckle.

"I think she is serious." Aang was still staring at me. But he seemed the quickest to accept this news. Katara still looked skeptical.

"Look, if you don't believe me, just check out the iPod. Y'all couldn't make something like that."

Katara turned the small object over in her hands. "How does it work?"

"Here…" I placed the speakers in her ears, and selected a song to play. Her eyes widened when the music started, and she looked around, then at the iPod in her hand.

"Amazing… there aren't any instruments!" she grinned at me. "It's beautiful music."

"I can't hear anything!" Sokka waved his hands at Katara. I laughed, taking another drink of water as Katara tried to help Sokka and Aang figure out the iPod. This was too funny. I suddenly became somber.

"I feel sorry for everyone here…" The others stopped messing around and looked at me.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Well… You have to save the _world_, but you're only twelve. My cousin's barely twelve and the only thing _he_ has to worry about is getting good grades in school. Zuko has to capture you for his dad, to regain some supposed lost honor, and it wasn't even his fault in the first place. It's just… it's so messed up." I looked at them.

"That's why Zuko's after Aang?" Katara looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. I think his dad's evil."

"You've met him?" Sokka looked surprised.

"No! Iroh just told me about it all."

"That reminds me… how _did _you end up with them anyway?"

"After that first day in the village when I got here, I was running away from the soldiers but slipped on some ice and was knocked unconscious." Katara winced, knowing she had made the ice. "They took me to their ship and fixed me up. But, I didn't have anywhere to go so they let me stay there. And Iroh started teaching me –" I decided not to mention my other ability yet. "-Martial arts, while Zuko taught me how to swordfight."

"Well… do you want to go with us for a while? I mean, you said you didn't have a home here." Aang looked slightly hopeful.

"Um…" I looked around at the trees, looking for any sign that it would be possible to get back to Zuko's ship. "I… I guess so. That would be okay with me."

"YES!" Aang pumped his arm up into the air, his entire body following with a quick burst of air then he landed lightly on the ground. I stared at him in shock; I hadn't actually seen anyone use Airbending before. Katara grinned at my expression.

"You'd better get used to it… he does stuff like that _all_ the time. Come on, if you're feeling any better we should probably keep going." She extended a hand to help me up.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"The North Pole!" Aang was still jumping around.

"Um… okay?" I looked confused.

"Well, Aang has to find a Waterbending master to teach him. So that's where we're headed. Of course, we're finding other masters along the way."

"I see."

Aang leapt onto the back of the giant white creature. "What is that thing?"

"That's Appa. He's Aang's flying Bison."

"Wow… haha, flying. Never would have thought it."

Sokka and Katara quickly climbed up, while I followed Aang's route; leaping aboard his saddle. I only then realized I probably shouldn't have, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Yip yip!" Aang flicked the reigns and Appa took off into the air with a deep rumble. The air swiftly rushed past us as we soared above the treetops.

"Wow. This is so cool."

"Is this your first time to fly?" Aang asked curiously.

"No, but it's my first time on a Bison!" I laughed.

_Wait… oh crap!_ I glanced at Aang, but he wasn't looking at me weirdly or anything.

"So are you a bender or something?"

I turned to face Sokka. "Well, no I'm not a bender. Where I come from people can't bend anything."

"Really? That's so sad." Katara actually looked sad.

"Well… we've made it so far without it."

"Yep. Only the best fighters can survive without that magic stuff." Sokka leaned back against the saddle.

"It's not magic!" Katara and I both said at the same time. Then we looked at each other and laughed.

Most of the day was spent in a similar manner. We laughed a lot, talked about almost everything, and Sokka grumbled a ton. And acted cocky. But I think that was just his style. Finally the sun began to set, and Appa landed in a small clearing in the forest. I hadn't seen that many trees since my last camping trip.

Surprisingly, I was sore from sitting on the bison's back all day. I got up stiffly and helped Katara start setting up a campsite while Sokka and Aang scrounged for food and wood. After a sparse dinner, we watched the stars come out and chatted some more.

I sighed. This was much more enjoyable than Zuko's ship. I wasn't afraid to laugh or tease anyone, and I wasn't afraid of the men swarming me. On the other hand, I felt guilty for not trying to get back to the ship. Even though Zuko wasn't nice all the time, I guess I still had a crush on him.

_Will I ever grow up? He's just a guy. Get over it._

I closed my eyes, listening to the three friends' banter and drifted off to sleep.

"… Sh! ..."

"Snickering"

I made a quiet groan and turned over onto my back, feeling the sunlight filtering through the trees on my eyelids.

_Mmm … good morning. Wait… who's laughing?_

I was about to open my eyes to see what the ill subdued noises of mirth were about, when a large amount of _ice_ cold water was poured over my head. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and sat up, instantly. I could hear Aang and Sokka erupt into laughter, and Katara joined in a split second later.

Opening my eyes, I peered through my dripping hair plastered across my face at the three friends. They were almost falling over they were laughing so hard.

"Oh. My. Word. … That's COLD!" I started laughing too.

Katara recovered her breath. "Oh man. We thought it was time for you to wake up… you'd been sleeping long enough." I grinned at her. "Anyway, we need to get going in a while."

"Alright. There wouldn't be like… a river nearby where I could wash up, would there?"

"Actually there is one about a ten minute walk that way." She pointed in the direction. "Don't worry, I'll make sure _they _stay here." She added in an undertone.

"Hey!" Sokka looked offended. "I'm not a creep!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Aren't you all?"

He looked confused.

After a short walk I found the aforementioned river and, after making sure the coast was clear, quickly stripped and jumped in the water. Again, submerged in _cold_ water. I quickly scrubbed, cleaned my hair, and attempted to untangle it, then pulled the water from my skin as I came out of the river and put on my camisole, pants and boots.

I sprayed and scrunched my hair so it would dry curly and pulled it up with hairpins, or chopsticks. Then I fastened my Katana to my hip; it was almost second nature now. When I got back to the camp I found the friends discussing how to best travel. Their pet, Momo was looking very frazzled as he clung to Aang's head.

"Hey." I put my bathing stuff back in my bag. I noticed the boys staring and realized I was still wearing my camisole. I quickly slid the tunic on, leaving it untied. "What's up?

"Well, Momo got himself stuck in some Fire Nation traps. That means they must be nearby." I raised my eyebrows.

"You sure they aren't just really old?"

The friends exchanged looks. "We'd rather not take the chance." I nodded in agreement. "I think we should walk. I mean, it's because Appa's so humongous that the Fire Nation's been able to track us this whole time. And besides, I'm the leader of this group and my instincts say we should walk."

"Whoa hold up, who made you the leader?" Katara looked annoyed.

"Well, you know I _am_ the oldest guy here. And I have the most experience with this stuff."

Katara scoffed.

"Actually," Aang butted in. "who knows? Walking might be fun!" Katara just stared at him.

"I wouldn't mind either. I was pretty sore after sitting on Appa all of yesterday." I added. I shot an apologetic look to Katara.

"Fine! We'll walk."

A short while later, I was officially tired.

"I'm tired!" Aang complained. "How does anyone manage to get around _without _a flying bison?"

"How do you people survive without cars?" I muttered under my breath. No one heard my comment.

"Well, Aang, why don't we ask Sokka's instincts?" Katara said crossly.

"Well… I am kind of tired too." Sokka admitted slowly.

"How about a little break?" I asked hopefully. It didn't seem like anyone else would admit that they wanted one. Relief instantly showed on their faces.

"Sure. There's probably a clearing just ahead…" Sokka pushed aside some bushes and stepped into the said clearing.

That just happened to be occupied.

By a pretty large group of Firebenders too.

All of us were so stunned we just stood there, staring at each other for a good ten seconds. Then Sokka started scooting back toward the bush slowly.

"Umm… we'll just-"

He yelped and dodged just as a soldier shot fire in our direction and caught the bushes behind us on fire, cutting off our escape. Sokka breathed deeply in relief, only to notice his sleeve had caught fire and he began flailing around in an attempt to put it out. Katara took care of that with her water. After he regained his composure, Sokka struck a menacing pose.

"We promise not to hurt you if you let us pass."

I drew my sword in preparation for the fight I knew would be coming. Sokka wasn't a great negotiator. The soldiers looked at each other, then started laughing.

All of a sudden, I heard the familiar hissing of an arrow speeding through the air, then the _thock_ as it struck the back of their leader. Everyone stared in shock as the man looked surprised, then collapsed in the dirt. After that, chaos broke out.

A band of kids and teenagers leapt from the trees, swarming over the Firebenders. Our group leapt into the fray, Sokka _attempting_ to take out soldiers, Aang Airbending, and Katara Waterbending. I used the flat of my sword to knock the soldiers out; I didn't want to make a habit of killing.

An older boy with scruffy hair leapt from a tree into the middle of the fight, whirling two strange looking swords with hooks. As I fought, I noticed a huge boy with a log, an archer in a tree, and other boys armed with various clubs, swords, and daggers. I had to duck quickly when a soldier went flying over my head after the boy with the log hit him.

However, while I was distracted, another soldier came up behind me and kicked me hard in the side. I fell to the ground, my breath knocked out of me and a sure bruise forming. I looked up to see the soldier raise his weapon above his head to strike, and I quickly pulled some water from a nearby pot and threw it in his face. Turned out the water was boiling, and the man dropped the sword as he screamed and clutched his face. This gave me enough time to get to my feet and knocked the soldier out. I caught the leader watching approvingly between fights of his own, and I believe he winked at me but I can't be sure. He leapt off to help Katara with one last soldier, and soon the fight was over.


	23. Chapter 23

Updated! Avatar doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing their names... I swear I am!

Anyway... Guess what! New picture on the profile! ... so yeah, I liked drawing it... I got the figures down pretty well without a model (drawing from my head/memory) Therefore, thou must goeth forth and checketh it outeth! ... Don't mind me, I got stuck in the wrong century. Only nine updates left!

Aang approached the leader, with the strange swords, with an impressed look on his face.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks." The boy stuck a piece of what looked like wheat in his mouth, completing the rustic, tough farm boy look. "Allow me to introduce you to the gang. We are the Freedom Fighters. This is Sneers, Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, and Pipsqueak." I smothered a laugh when I heard the huge guy's name. "And I'm Jet."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Aang, this is Katara and her brother Sokka, and Kristen."

Jet nodded and smirked at us. Smirked… seems like that's as close to a smile as he can get.

Katara approached him. "Thanks for helping us out there."

"Not a problem. We were waiting for the right distraction to attack."

"_We_ were relying on _instinct._" She glared sideways at Sokka, who looked offended.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that. Come on, you should see our base."

Jet led his group, who was carrying large tubs of some smelly substance, and us through the trees for some distance, then we stopped at the base of an _enormous_ tree.

"Well?" Sokka looked nonplussed. "Where's this base of yours?"

"Here." Jet tossed him a rope. "Grab on."

Sokka grabbed the rope, and was rocketed up into the tree yelling all the way. The rest of us laughed. One of the boys held a rope out for Aang, but he shook his head and used his Airbending to leap from branch to branch. I took the rope offered me and was launched not so roughly into the air. I looked down to see Jet with Katara beside him coming up below me. I grinned.

_Katara has a cruuush_.

I landed gently on the wooden platform beside a sprawled out Sokka and looked around.

"Wow… talk about Swiss Family Robinson."

"Who?" Sokka looked confused.

"Just a story from my home… this place is awesome!"

There were… I don't know how many houses and walkways of wood suspended between the trees. Not long afterwards, Jet and Katara landed beside me and Jet led the way to an abandoned hut where he told us we could stay the night.

"We will have a gathering feast tonight, so I will leave you to get ready." He nodded to us, winked at me, then left the tent. Katara stood thoughtfully a moment, then followed him. I decided I didn't want to interrupt… especially if Jet was messing with me too. What a strange, but cute, guy.

I forced the guys out of the room momentarily while I quickly changed into some clean clothes, then allowed them back in while I did my makeup and hair. The makeup thing really confused but impressed them. As did my curl spray. Finally Katara came back and we set off to the Freedom Fighter's meal after dark.

After we were seated, Jet made an impressive and motivational speech to his gang, then we all set to work eating. It was pretty good considering they were all just a bunch of teenagers. Jet turned to Aang, Katara and me.

"You three did an impressive job with your Waterbending today."

Katara blushed, modestly. And she had a crush.

"Well, Aang's really good but I could do with a little more practice." She paused, then her eyes widened. "You can waterbend Kristen? I didn't know!"

I looked slightly embarrassed. "Well… I'm not very good. I haven't had anyone to teach me the form for it."

"You did well enough earlier. Besides, you make up for it with all your other fine qualities." He gave me a wink, which Katara didn't catch.

_Ok, really confused now. Is he hitting on me? Or Katara!_

"I know!" Katara looked pleased. "You can practice with Aang and I. we're learning too, and we got a Waterbending technique scroll."

"There is something you could do to help us with our mission, actually." Jet threw in before Katara could go off on a ramble. Sokka rolled his eyes, frustrated to his limit and stood up abruptly to leave.

"We wouldn't have time to help. We're leaving in the morning."

"Oh, but I had an important mission for you." I almost missed the cunning gleam in Jet's eyes.

_What is he planning? Does he just want Katara to stick around longer?_

However confusing Jet was, what he said piqued Sokka's interest and he turned.

"And what would that be?"

"Follow me." Jet stood up and motioned for a few of his closer Freedom Fighters to follow, as well as Sokka. I looked back at Aang and Katara as we were left to finish our meal.

"Well…" I tried to break the silence, but Katara had a dreamy, distracted look on her face.

_Probably thinking about Jet… _I smirked.

Aang continued eating down his food as quickly as he could. I sighed.

"I think I'm going to head off to sleep now. See y'all later." Aang said goodnight with a mouth full of food, and Katara only slightly acknowledged me.

When I got back to our designated room, I found I was too awake to sleep. I looked out a small window at the stars and moon peering through the tree branches high above. Glancing around the room for something to occupy myself with, my eye lighted on my sword.

_Well, I suppose I could go down and practice with it. Maybe get in some stretching and martial arts too. Don't want to grow rusty._

Only a few minutes later I was down on the earth, far below the rebel's hideout above. I stood, feet together and pulled my arms down in front in the ready position, breathing out slowly. I closed my eyes and felt like I had been transported back to my Tae Kwon Do classroom. Moving slowly, I made my way through a series of strenuous poses and movements designed to loosen as well as strengthen my muscles, and loosely based on the sword fighting style Zuko had taught me involving low, wide stances.

Throwing in some acrobatics, I decided to switch to my sword. I took the stance I had learned from Zuko and began the familiar movements with my eyes closed. The forest was so silent, and my feet didn't make a sound as I flowed through the movements, thrusting and slashing with the Katana. I listened to the wind rushing over and around the edges of the blade, to the faint whistle left in its wake.

I was startled out of my concentration when my sword connected with another and stopped in mid swing. My eyes shot open and I found myself looking into Jet's face. He was _really_ close. And he was smirking at me.

_Someone thinks he's sexy._

"Jet!"

"Kristen. I'm impressed, you really know how to use that sword."

"Well… thanks. I only just started learning."

"Then you must have a great teacher."

_You have no idea._ I watched him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"You finish your plans with Sokka?"

"Oh yes. He's going to help us out on a little scouting mission tomorrow morning."

"Well, that's good."

More silence as Jet just stood there watching me.

"So what brings you down here?"

He grinned. "Oh, I like to get in a bit of practicing down here myself."

"Really."

Jet gave me another of his sexy grins again. _Man_ is he full of himself or what.

"Care to join me? I haven't had a partner in a long time." I shot him a sidelong glance.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a quick sparring match. It's been a while since I've had one too."

I'd barely finished speaking when I heard the whistling of wind over blade and leaned back just in time to avoid Jet's sword.

"Tricky." I smirked at him.

He lunged again, and I leapt into the air to avoid one of his swords while I slashed down at his head. My Katana connected with his other sword, brought up in protection. I landed behind him and turned to face him again.

"Did I forget to mention I had two swords?" He grinned at me.

"Not at all. You forget I've already seen you in action." I saw a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

_Did he think I was flirting with him? ... Am I?_

I turned back to the situation at hand and took the ready stance Zuko had taught me, lifting my sword in the air. Jet continued grinning and twirled his swords expertly, then leapt at me again, slashing. I quickly sidestepped his first strike and moved his other sword aside, slicing toward his side. He caught me just in time to avoid a wound but not before I made a quite noticeable gash in his shirt. Jet gave me a glare and our contest began in earnest.

Moving quickly, I had a hard time avoiding his swings and slashes. But I held my own for a while, giving him quite a bit of grief. After a while, however, I began to tire. I was breathing in short breaths, and sweating. Even though Jet was worn out too, he had greater stamina than I and wasn't near as tired.

Jet had hooked his swords together and was swinging them around, wearing me out even more. I could barely dodge anymore. Finally the handle caught the back of my legs, pulling them from beneath me so I fell backwards hard. My sword flew out of my grip and skittered along the ground out of reach.

I thought Jet would consider the match over, seeing how I didn't get up right away but I was surprised when he came at me again. He raised his unhooked swords above his head and leapt at me, but I kicked his legs from underneath him and he lost momentum. His swords were imbedded in the earth a few feet above my head and Jet crash landed on top of me, still holding his weapons.

The sudden absence of action left me slightly dizzy as my adrenaline was still pumping, and I was breathing heavily. It took a moment for me to be able to open my eyes too, and Jet lying on top of me wasn't helpful with my breathing either. But when I did look, Jet was looking at me in a … not very nice way. I suddenly realized this was probably not the best situation to be in, and my fear from my last encounter with a guy kicked in. Unfortunately, I couldn't move away.

I was correct in my judgment when Jet leaned forward quickly to kiss me. I jerked my head sideways quickly, but instead of landing on my lips he kissed my neck. My stomach knotted tighter in fear and I unconsciously pushed the earth on either side of me up, lifting him into the air away from me as I shot out from beneath him and grabbed my sword. He landed hard on the earth, stunned, and shook his head. I didn't want to stick around to explain if he thought I was only a Waterbender.

"Thanks for the match. Night."

I walked quickly away, grabbed a nearby rope and shot up into the treetops before he could say anything.

A few minutes later I was back in the room with Aang, Katara and Sokka, who were already sleeping. I set my sword down and removed my dirty boots and tunic, leaving on the pants and camisole. It was too late to clean up now.

I lay on the cot silently staring at the ceiling, trying to force myself to sleep. Something about Jet really creeped me out. But at the same time, I was kind of attracted to him even though he flirted with Katara too. I just couldn't figure him out. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke the next morning, Sokka had already left for his mission and Aang wasn't in the room. Katara was making something in a corner of the room.

"Morning… how late is it?" I yawned.

"Oh, not too late. But you did sleep in. Sokka already left on Jet's mission. Aang's outside… found some firecrackers I believe."

I winced, and grinned. "That's dangerous." Katara laughed.

"What's that?" I sat up, groaning suddenly at the soreness of my muscles. I'd forgotten about my fight the night before.

"It's a hat, for Jet!" She held it up proudly.

"Um… wow, that's really good." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my face and voice at the mention of Jet.

"You sure were out late last night. Where'd you go off to?"

"Oh. I decided to get in some fighting practice. I guess I got too caught up in it… say is there somewhere I could clean up? I'm … kind of dirty again."

Katara laughed, and pointed out the door. "There's a washroom of sorts out the door and across the bridge to the left. Don't worry, it's the only building there and it has a lock."

"Thanks." I smiled at her, then gathered my personal stuff to go take a bath. I never realized how much I really enjoyed showers until it wasn't every day I could take one. And when I could, it wasn't always in a warm tub.

On my way back to our room after my shower, I spotted Sokka storming out of Jet's room a platform over. I made my way over, passing the muttering and furious Sokka, and entered the small hut. Jet was explaining something to Aang and Katara, who both looked a little flustered and upset about something.

"Ah Kristen." He didn't look like he remembered our incident last night at all. "We could use your help. I was just explaining to Aang and Katara how their Waterbending could save the forest. You see, the Fire Nation soldiers in the nearby village are planning to burn down this forest. I'll show you where we need you three tomorrow morning, so be ready."

I followed Aang and Katara out of the room, glancing back to see Jet smirking a bit at me. I blushed and quickly left, catching up to Aang and Katara as they entered our room. Almost immediately, Katara began talking about the Fire Nation's plan to attack the forest. Sokka looked away sulkily.

"Jet is very smooth, but he can't be trusted."

"You're just jealous of him because he's a better warrior and leader!" Katara argued.

I glanced awkwardly at Aang. We felt out of place in this little sibling argument.

"I'm not jealous! My instincts-"

"Well _my_ instincts say we should stay a little longer and help Jet fight off the Fire Nation." Katara turned and stormed out of the room in a huff. Aang followed after a moment, leaving Sokka and I alone.


	24. Chapter 24

Fighting! Lol... Yes, fighting in this chapter. Anyway... Avatar doesn't belong to moi! Si, horosho... read the chapter now! Boy, how's that for too many languages in one line?

"If it makes you feel better, I don't trust him either." I confided in Sokka as I took a seat on the ground opposite him. "Something about him is… off."

"But Katara and Aang can't see it." Sokka said gloomily.

"Well, maybe they will in time. But, I think we should keep an eye on him. I suppose I could watch him tomorrow when he takes us to the reservoir."

Sokka nodded, looking at least a little bit more encouraged. "I suppose I could keep an eye out today. See if he goes anywhere."

"That'd be best." I stood up.

"I'm going to go find something to eat. I'm starving. See ya later!"

The rest of the day passed quickly. Katara and Aang decided to help me with Waterbending forms. It was a _lot _of fun. And what was even neater was I caught on really quickly. I wasn't as good as Katara, and definitely not Aang, but I could still keep up with them. By the end of the day I was tired, but had learned a whole lot from the two of them. That night as I drifted off to sleep I felt confident I'd be able to pull my weight with whatever needed to be done the next day.

Early the next morning, I got up and readied myself for the day. I noticed Sokka wasn't in the room, but I assumed he was out on private business or following Jet somewhere. Knowing Sokka it was probably the first one.

Aang, Katara and I found Jet waiting for us on the ground, and we followed him to a nearly dried out river. We walked in silence for a while, then Katara spoke.

"I'd like to apologize for my brother's behavior. He can be quite rude sometimes."

"Nothing to worry about. He already apologized to me this morning. You must have said something to him to bring him around."

I noted the looks of shock on Katara and Aang's faces. I looked suspiciously at Jet. Sokka wouldn't apologize to him, not unless something had happened that proved Jet's story. And made him less suspicious… where was Sokka anyway.

"Say… where is Sokka?" Jet looked at me, smirking knowingly.

"I sent him on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. They'll be back later though."

"Whoa!" I looked around quickly to see Aang had rocketed into the sky when a jet of … something burst from the ground beneath him.

"We're here. There's an underground river trying to escape. I'd like you to use your Waterbending to bring it above ground and refill the river, so we can be prepared when the Fire Nation attacks."

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not skilled enough." Katara looked discouraged.

"Nothing to worry about. I know you can do it."

"What about me?" Aang asked, chipper as ever.

"I have no doubt that the Avatar can do it." He grinned at Aang.

"What do you think Kristen, you think you can handle it?" I shot them both a sly smile.

"Of course I can. You two taught me enough."

We stood around one of the openings in the earth and I followed Aang and Katara's movements. I could feel the water moving beneath us, and pretty soon we had managed to bring the water above ground and directed it into the river. Jet looked very pleased.

"Good job. Keep up the good work, I'm going to the reservoir. Meet back at the hideout when you're finished here." Then he turned and walked off through the trees.

The three of us finally managed to fill the river, and it took less time than we'd thought. I splashed some cool, refreshing water on my face and admired the scenery.

"Well… I suppose since we've finished early we should head back to the hideout."

"Why don't we meet Jet at the reservoir? I'm sure he'd be happy to see us."

"Mm… you two go on ahead. I'd rather not. I'll just go on back, see you guys later!"

"Yup! See you!" Aang called cheerfully as we separated.

After walking alone a few minutes I paused, leaning against a tree, and listened to the deep, peaceful silence in the forest. This was so different from living in the city or suburban neighborhood. Even my cousins' country home seemed busy compared to this. I sighed, relaxed.

My peace and quiet was shattered when I heard loud voices from a short distance away, then I spotted Sokka running in the direction of the camp.

"Sokka!" I stepped from behind the tree and waved him down. "What's going on?"

"Jet… blowing up dam … flood village … must get … to Appa … warn village..." Sokka panted, and turned to keep running. I followed alongside him, trying to work out a plan.

"Katara and Aang just went to meet up with him at the dam. We finished filling the… reservoir! He used _us_ to fill it up so he could drown innocent people!" I was really angry and disgusted. Jet had seemed like a pretty nice guy at first. A shrill whistle echoed from where I had seen Sokka running from. He looked crestfallen.

"That was Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. They were going to drag me off _somewhere, _but I got them stuck in a trap. One of them probably sounded the alarm for the rest of the rebels. Now I'll _never_ get to Appa!"

"Yes you will. I'll help clear a way to him, and keep them off your back while you go. Then I'll get our stuff, so we can leave."

Sokka looked at me, surprised. "You'll be outnumbered! I can't leave you alone."

"You also need to warn the village. _And_ we'll need to get out of here as soon as possible once this mess is over. I don't think they'll take kindly to our returning after we stop them. We _are_ going to stop them." Sokka nodded.

Just then we reached the clearing at the base of the rebel hideout. Appa was within sight, about a hundred yards away, and the rebels were already swarming down the trees toward us.

"Go!"

I pushed Sokka forward, and he ran toward Appa. I followed, using my strange abilities to push people aside when they leapt for Sokka and shifting the ground beneath their feet so they would loose their footing.

When Appa was safely off the ground, Sokka guiding him, I grabbed one of the ropes and shot off the ground. However, someone cut the rope while I was in mid air and I started to fall, still clutching the remains of the rope. Stopping my fall by flying, I landed safely on the bridge and ran to our room. Gathering all our belongings before the Freedom Fighters could reach the room; I slung my bag over my shoulder and drew my sword. Then I rushed out of the room, bowling over three enemies who had just reached the doorway.

I rushed across bridges, knocking back the occasional rebel who reached me and knocking others unconscious with my Katana. Preparing to cross one bridge, I heard a faint whistling coming toward me through the air and I turned my head quickly to look. I flinched and backed away, bringing an arm up as well as a barrier and the arrow that had been shot at my head stopped merely inches away from me, the air around it glowing faintly.

By that time, I had been surrounded and I couldn't cross the bridge in either direction. Glancing to both sides, I swiftly brought my sword down on the ropes in he middle and as the bridge collapsed along with everyone on it, I leapt into the air and flew through the trees toward the dam. Hoping I could help in the encounter I knew was going to happen when Aang and Katara discovered Jet's plans.

Flying rapidly through branches and trees, I was startled to see Aang falling from the sky directly in front of me. I reached out and caught him, but his momentum carried me down and I landed hard on the ground, Aang rolling a short distance away. I got up quickly and leapt backward just as Jet brought his swords down where I had just been standing. Drawing my Katana again, I drew my sword in a broad arc in front of me, catching his swords and as I turned I kicked him in his side, knocking him off his feet. Jet got to his feet quickly, and was after me again, swinging and lunging at me with his swords as I parried and dodged. It was like we were sparring again, but he was trying to kill me this time.

Jet drove me back further until I was backed against a tree. I moved my head quickly to the side and dodged one of his swords as it lodged in the wood right beside my neck, stuck. He brought his other sword up and struck at me, but I blocked it with my own sword. We glared at each other for a moment, caught in a deadlock, then Jet began pushing his blade closer to me, forcing my sword lower. I grimaced and tried to keep up my strength but he was much stronger than I was.

Just in time, a jet of water struck him and he was knocked away from me. Jet stumbled back, as Katara hit him over and over again with water from a river running behind the tree I had been backed against. Finally, Jet was cornered against a tree and Katara blew a mist towards him, freezing the water and him to the tree.

"Why did you do it?" She looked really hurt, and I felt sorry for her. This wasn't a great way for a crush to end up. "You lied to me! You're sick, and I trusted you!"

I went to Aang and helped him up; he was still dazed and looked pretty worn. Suddenly Jet whistled loudly, and I looked to him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Katara looked confused.

_That sounded like a signal…. _

"… The dam!" I looked over my shoulder, toward the walls of the structure.

"You're too late." A smug grin covered Jet's face.

Aang leapt to his feet, all soreness forgotten and grabbed his glider. He attempted to take off and stop the dam from exploding; only to discover when he fell to the ground that his glider was torn so badly he couldn't fly with it. Aang sat dejectedly on the ground, as Katara approached.

"Sokka is still out there. He's our only chance."

We sat very still, waiting for some sign of Sokka. All of a sudden, an arrow whistled through the air leaving a trail of fire behind it. A split second later the dam erupted into flames and smoke, and the water we had stored up rushed through the new opening and onto the village below. There was no way anyone could have survived that.

"Jet you monster! How could you kill all those innocent people?" Katara was furious.

I couldn't help but stare at him, shocked. How could someone think that killing innocent people along with the enemy would keep them safe?

"You destroyed the very people you should be protecting." I accused. Jet only looked at me disdainfully.

"You're wrong. This was a victory. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley can finally be safe."

"It will be safe. Without you." I looked up, surprised to see Sokka landing nearby on Appa.

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang both leapt up to greet him joyfully.

"I warned the village just in time. At first they didn't believe me. The soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me: the old man that _you_ attacked." Sokka glared at Jet. "He convinced them to trust me, and everyone got out in time."

"You're a fool!" Jet yelled in anger. "We could have freed this valley!"

"Who would be free, then? They'd all be dead!"

Jet could only glare back at him. "You're a traitor."

"No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka looked at him, almost with pity.

Looking about for someone still loyal to him, Jet's eye landed on Katara.

"Katara, help me. Please."

She turned her back on him and walked toward Appa.

"Goodbye, Jet."

He looked at me, pleading. I rolled my eyes at him, sheathed my Katana, and grabbed our belongings.

"Don't even think about it." I leapt nimbly to Appa's back, and we took off into the air.

We sat in silence for a bit, then Aang turned to Sokka curiously. "What caused you to go to the village instead of the dam?"

Katara grinned. "Let me guess, your instincts told you?"

Sokka laughed and glanced at me. "Hey, sometimes they're right."

Aang glanced at Katara, smiling slightly. "Um, Sokka. You do know we're going in the wrong way, right?"

Sokka looked embarrassed. "And… sometimes they're wrong." He swiftly turned Appa around.

I lay on my back, watching the clouds passing overhead quickly. Suddenly, Aang's head appeared in front of me.

"Hey Kristen."

I laughed. "Yeah?"

"Um… " He scratched his head. "Were… were you flying back there?"

I grimaced.

"Oh… I'd forgotten about that." I sat up and looked at the others, who had turned to watch us. "I suppose I should tell you the entire story now."

"Yeah… come to think of it, you were Earthbending _and_ Airbending at Jet's hideout!" Sokka suddenly realized. Aang and Katara looked at me, startled.

"Well, it's not really Earthbending or Airbending… or even Waterbending." I looked at Katara. "I can do something similar, but it isn't the same. It's too confusing, but I think I control the molecules around me. That's why I can do stuff similar to your bending, and I can fly."

"Wow! That's amazing." Aang looked enthusiastic.

"Hah, yeah it is. But I still don't know how it happened. I'd never been able to do it before I got here." I thought a minute. "But then again, I never tried."

"What else can you control?" Sokka asked.

"Fire. And other objects."

"Objects?" Katara looked a bit surprised. "How is that possible."

"Well, objects have molecules in them… so I can move them around. Like…" I looked around for something, and decided on my Katana lying beside me. "Like my sword here." I made a lifting motion with my hand, and as my fingers glowed faintly my sword lifted into the air and floated in front of me.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads, and Sokka's mouth hung open.

"Cooool…" Aang peered at my sword. "Hey, your fingers are glowing!"

"Yeah I know." I lowered my sword. "It does that every time I do this stuff. It's all just so confusing. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe we'll get some answers when we get to the North Pole. They might have some stories or someone might know about this kind of thing. Though _I've_ never seen anything like it." Katara said thoughtfully.

"I hope so… So are we flying all night or are we stopping to rest somewhere?"

Sokka grinned. "Well, I think we've had enough time on the ground. So I thought we should just sleep on Appa overnight."

Aang looked offended. "But what about Appa! He has to sleep sometime too!" Sokka laughed.

"I was only kidding Aang."

"Oh."


	25. Chapter 25

Oi... I'm so stinkin' sick it's not funny. I came down with something the night before my Psychology AND literature test, and I've been sick ever since. It STINKS. I feel horrible... and the world continues without me. Oh well... here's the new chapter for everyone... review and make me feel better, please! Sniffle (I dinnot own Avatar)

The next few days passed in a similarly pleasant manner. During the day we would fly on Appa's back. We talked, practiced bending, and spent a lot of time teasing each other. I must say, I was greatly enjoying myself. Sokka and Katara told me all about their home, in the Southern Water Tribe. They eventually convinced me to tell them about my home. A lot of the stuff took a long time to explain, like cars, phones, and electricity. That one took a _long _time.

I noticed Sokka had started showing signs of crushing on me… I wasn't all that pleased, seeing how I'm scared of guys who have crushes on me. Every now and then I would catch him watching me, then looking away when our eyes met. Blushing was a common side effect.

_Why me?_

I had caught Sokka looking at me 'discreetly' for the … I don't know, seventh time? I rolled my eyes and looked the other direction, catching Katara watching us with a grin.

"What." I asked in my annoyed voice.

"Nothing!" Katara smirked and went to join Aang at Appa's head as we landed for lunch. I groaned dramatically and jumped off as soon as we landed on the ground.

"I'm going to go for a short walk, need to relax somewhere. See y'all in a bit!"

Katara waved distractedly as she set out some bowls.

Slinging my bag across my shoulder again, I set off through the lush foliage. I definitely needed some alone time. Though I had initially started off at a brisk walk, I soon slowed to a more relaxed pace as I wandered around. I didn't go too far from the campsite, but just enough to feel alone.

The trees were shedding leaves in a faint wind, and they fell all around me on the ground with a gentle rustling. Light filtered through the leaves and turned the world a pale green. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes and listening to the peace and quiet.

_Dallas has nothing on this…. But… _An unchecked sob caught me by surprise and I quickly held others back. _I feel so terrible. I've tried to keep from missing my family so much that I've pushed them completely from my mind!_ I let my bag slip off my shoulder and onto the ground. _What kind of a person am I?_

A tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away fiercely. I wouldn't let myself cry. I was here for a reason, and even if I missed my family, I would stick through. I would be strong and grow.

After mastering myself once more, I looked around. I had stopped in a small clearing, leaves falling and settling on the floor.

_Maybe I should just practice bending. It's calming…_

Taking a ready pose, hands held in front, I closed my eyes and began the movements. Stepping into a wide Waterbending stance, I gathered a little moisture from the soil and atmosphere, dragging it through the air after my hands. In one motion I swept my hand low to the ground, returning the moisture to the earth while simultaneously pulling a trail of leaves from the ground as I finished the motion.

I focused on moving them together, a long trail of leaves rushing around me as I spun, then flying high into the air when I threw my hand up and released hem. When they began their descent I created a small shield above my head; concentrating on keeping the leaves from landing on me. It was pretty easy.

After most of the leaves I had thrown landed, I caught one on fire and moved the flames around carefully. I didn't practice too long with Firebending, seeing how I'd already had a lot of practice with Iroh. Last of all, I drew the earth higher underneath me, almost like a pedestal, leapt off and landed lightly on the ground while rippling the earth faintly beneath me.

I opened my eyes, and heard the sound of light clapping from a single person. Spinning around quickly I caught sight of a fairly roughly dressed man standing on the edge of the clearing. There were two others on either side of him, both looking equally impressed and shocked.

"Amazing. That was some impressive Earthbending."

I almost sighed out loud in relief; he must have missed the other stuff. I placed my bag over my shoulder once more.

"Thanks." I smiled lightly. "Name's Kristen."

The man approached, and held out his hand. "Renu-Poi."

_Odd name. But OK! _I reached out and took his hand.

Before I could think he grabbed my hand roughly and twisted it savagely behind my back. My mouth opened in a silent cry of pain, and I spotted other dirty men coming out from the trees too. Renu-Poi tied my hands in front of me with an abrasive rope, and began dragging me after him amidst the jeers of his fellows.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you! What are you doing?" Caught off guard, I struggled vainly.

"As I said, my name is Renu-Poi, and these are my fellow bandits." The men sneered at me through crooked, blackened, or missing teeth. "But most importantly, we specialize in the slave trade."

I stopped my struggles, feeling suddenly numb. My voice felt snatched from my throat. I whispered. "No…"

A split second after my initial shock had worn off I leapt to my defense. I drew a thick film of dust from the ground around us, and pulled a rock out of the earth to send it crashing into Renu-Poi's head. He collapsed, unconscious, and I was freed from his grip though my hands were sill bound.

To keep them from guessing at other bending abilities, I stuck with Earthbending and lifted the earth directly beneath me into the air and above the heads of the confused bandits, surrounded in dust. I landed the rock I had been riding out of reach of the bandits and set off at a run toward Aang and the others.

I hadn't gone very far when I heard the once more familiar whistling sound of an arrow. Spinning around quickly I tried to dodge the projectile but it had been shot with precision. The hardened tip hit my left shoulder with a loud _Thud_, the force knocking me back to the ground. I cried out in pain. Though I may have been hit by paintballs before, this was nothing compared to it. Tears leaked between my tightly clenched eyes and I brought my hands up toward the protruding arrow.

Someone snatched my hands away from it and pulled me to my feet, disregarding my cries of pain as I moved. As I stood, I felt dizzy and opened my eyes. My protective screen of dust had settled, and the bandits stood around me once more, Renu-Poi clutching his bloody head. The man who had pulled me to my feet had a sling of arrows across his back, and a bow in his free hand. He pushed me toward my captors.

"She's yours. Let's get going now."

Someone moved the arrow sticking out of my shoulder and I screamed in pain as the point moved deep inside the wound. Then I lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes some time later, I realized someone was carrying me. Well, more like I was slung across someone's back. The second thing I noticed was it was dark out, as in night dark. The last thing I realized was we were passing through a village of some sort. There were buildings around, and what could have been a marketplace in daylight. I groaned, suddenly feeling the soreness in my shoulder. Pain lanced through my shoulder and head.

"Well, look who's finally awake!" The person carrying me shook me slightly. "It's about time too, it'll make our exchange much smoother with the product able to stand." I could hear laughter around me. Someone slapped the back of my thighs, dangling over the shoulder of the man carrying me. I cringed.

"Quiet!" I recognized the voice of Renu-Poi. "Don't draw any attention to yourselves… I want this to go off without a hitch." He knocked on a thick wood door. It creaked open, and a man whispered urgently.

"Inside. Quiet."

When we had all gathered in the black room, the man lit a light and our shadows were played across the walls. The man carrying me set me down roughly on my feet.

"This it?" A chubby, greasy skinned man peered at me closely. He was balding, and had a thick beard. Eyeing me up and down like I was a horse he was inspecting before purchasing.

"She's wounded." He poked my shoulder and I winced.

"Not our fault." Renu-Poi complained. "She tried to run away, and a stupid freelancer shot her with an arrow, fixed him good for that. But see? We bandaged her up good." He pulled my tunic off my shoulder to show the hole. Though the wound was closing nicely, there was an unhealthy look around the cut skin.

The bald man looked closer. "Hmm… it looks infected. But with proper medical attention it should heal up fine." He ran his finger over the skin of my shoulder. I cringed. "Healthy, pretty, strong... Interesting hair." He fingered a curl. I tried to yank it away and he grinned. "I'll take her."

I slumped against the wall. Everything began blurring; noise, sight, feeling. I knew the men were discussing payment and cost, but I didn't care. I was being sold. When the man grabbed my wrists and pushed me into a smaller room I still moved in a daze. I overheard him telling the others they could sleep upstairs, then the outside room was silent.

As soon as the sun peeked through a small crack in the mud wall, the greasy man dragged me out of the room and pushed me out of doors behind his house again. During the day, the square was transformed into a bustling market. There were vendors, buyers, and the bandits. A crowd of people had gathered in front of a small platform, and I saw a few other people whose hands were bound along the sides in a line.

_It's just like I pictured something like that would be._

I was placed at the back of the line, and the bandits stood around watching for soldiers or someone who would attempt to run away. I was still too stunned, too out of it, to do anything to help myself.

The greasy man pulled a little boy up beside him on the platform, and the crowd in front of him hushed expectantly.

"First up, we offer a strong, healthy ten year old boy! He has strong arms," here he demonstrated by lifting the boy's arm, "good teeth," again, he opened the boy's mouth, "and he doesn't try to run away!" A few in the audience chuckled. "Starting at ten! Do I have ten? It's a good bargain!"

I zoned out as the people before me were sold in a similar manner one by one. Looking around, I caught sight of Renu-Poi watching the sales. I suddenly noticed he had my bag slung over his shoulder, and my Katana stuck in his belt along with his own wide saber. I couldn't help but glare slightly.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bald, greasy man grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto the stage.

"Now here," already I could see some people's eyes in the audience light up, "is an beautiful specimen. Amazing hair, pretty face and body, and not a weak girl!" He winked at the audience and a few men looked pretty interested.

"How much?" an older, fat man called in the middle of the crowd.

"Ah I could get a good 40 for her in Ba Sing Se! But since you are such good customers, I will start at 20!" A hand shot up. "I have 20, how about 25?" Another hand. "30?" Two hands. "35!" One hand this time. "40?" No one raised a hand. "35 then?" The same hand was raised; another greasy, fat man with a greedy look in his eye. "35! Any others? No? Sold! You have a great bargain sir!" He took my wrists again and began dragging me down the stage toward the man. I resisted, locking my legs and refusing to move forward.

"Come on, foolish girl!" He tugged again. "Move!" He glared at me, as I stood silent and immobile. He turned suddenly and backhanded me hard across the face. My head twisted to the side and I fell off the platform and into the dirt, landing on my wounded shoulder. I cried out in pain.

As I struggled feebly to get to my feet, I spotted through the dust a pair of very red, familiar shoes. My eyes traveled up the legs, pants, and armor to look into the stunned eyes of Zuko.


	26. Chapter 26

Alrighty then! Here's y'alls update! No killing yourselves, or me... or others. Anyway. I don't own Avatar, aaand... I'm feeling better now! Thanks for all the chicken noodle soup, it helped! ;-) Oh and guess what! There's only about... four more chapters left and the story reaches its' end. Then you'll have to let me know what I should do after that. Heh heh... Let's see if we can get the reviews at 100 before the story is over! How bout it? Okay, on with the story... Rescuing!

We both froze staring at each other. I couldn't believe he was there, a few yards away from me. I was so happy to see him again, and was about to run to him when the bald man grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked hard, making me wince.

"When I say 'move' you move, stupid girl! Come, you have a new owner."

"Let her go!" The man noticed Zuko for the first time.

"This isn't your business boy, stay out of it." He turned and began leading me toward my purchaser.

"I said, let her go. I command you."

My captor waved a hand dismissively and ignored the prince. I glanced back to Zuko, fear showing openly in my face. I _really_ didn't want to go over there. Something burned deep in Zuko's eyes and he leapt toward us, crossing the distance quickly and launching an attack of fire at the man. He screamed in panic and let me go.

"What do you think you're doing? Renu-Poi!" The bandit had noticed our disturbance and gathered his men behind him, rushing toward Zuko and I as the slave trader ran away.

Taking a defensive stance, Zuko quickly and easily dispatched those who came against him. One man thrust a spear at Zuko, but he moved to the side, catching the spear shaft and yanking it from the man's grip. Turning the man's own weapon against him, Zuko knocked him out with the butt of the shaft, and swung the spear in a wide arc knocking back more of his attackers.

I, on the other hand, had a score to settle with a specific bandit. And I wanted my stuff back. Even though my shoulder still hurt from my recent wound, I tried my best to cope with what movement I could stand. Severing the ropes on my wrists, I lunged at Renu-Poi, pulling up an earth wall behind him with my good arm so he couldn't escape. He looked at me, nervous but still prideful.

"I'd like my stuff back." I held out my hand, glaring at him. He smirked back.

"Very well…"

Moving slowly, he set my bag on the ground beside him. Without warning he drew my Katana from its sheath and swung it at me, fiercely. I leaned back just in time and threw a rock at his head with my bending.

"Ow!" He glared at me, and I smirked at him in return. An equal exchange I think.

Renu-Poi lunged at me again, and I sidestepped him, hitting him with a side kick while making sure my wounded shoulder stayed as still as possible to avoid excess pain. He fell hard on the ground, clutching his side where my foot had connected with him. Quickly leaping to his feet again, the bandit came at me slashing and stabbing with my weapon. I had managed to effectively avoid him until I moved too slowly and the sword tip just managed to cut my wounded shoulder.

I screamed at the shock of pain that erupted from the already pained wound, and clutched my shoulder. I could feel the warm blood from the cut running over my fingers, and I looked up to see Renu-Poi smirk nastily and lunge at me with my sword. I frantically stepped backward to avoid the sword point and collapsed in the dirt, wincing again with the sudden ache from my shoulder at the uncomfortable movement.

"What's the matter? It's just an old wound!" He taunted, standing above me.

Thinking quickly, I dug my fingers slightly in the dirt next to me and concentrated. I could see my fingers begin to glow faintly.

Suddenly the ground around Renu-Poi began to rise up like water and create a case around him. When he saw what the rock was doing, he panicked and tried to scramble out of the growing pillar, sticking his arm holding my sword out of the ever narrowing gap and trying to climb out. However, the hard earth moved too quickly and his hand was surrounded as the pillar continued to grow and he was completely encased by the ground, only his arm with my sword sticking out of the strange structure.

Only when I had completely enveloped Renu-Poi in earth did I think to look around. Zuko had knocked almost all of the remaining bandits out and was still fighting two others. I stretched my good arm out toward him and rippled the earth beneath his attackers feet; making them stumble and giving him time to knock them out swiftly. He looked around for more attackers, then made his way to me. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the cocoon of earth with Renu-Poi's struggling arm sticking out of it.

"What…?"

I groaned softly, and pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"I just… surrounded him with… rock. He's ok… not crushed."

"Are you wounded?" He caught sight of the blood covering my hand and quickly pulled my cut tunic aside to examine the wound. I sucked in my breath as the fabric moved across the tender skin.

"Not badly. It's just on an older wound… I think it's infected."

Zuko nodded. "Come on, I'm taking you back to our camp. Uncle can finish his shopping alone."

"Iroh's here?"

Zuko nodded again. I smiled faintly, and I reached out to grab my bag and yank my sword from Renu-Poi's outstretched arm.

"Come on, I'll take you back." Zuko set off through the now deserted market place. I stood awkwardly, and stepped forward to follow him. It felt like all the blood in my body was rushing through my head and the world was spinning. I sank back down onto my knees and let my head sink into my hands, trying to keep from getting sick or passing out.

Through the noise in my head I could hear something, it sounded like someone talking but I couldn't understand. Suddenly a hand touched my face and my eyes shot open in surprise. Zuko was peering intently into my face.

"I'm ok, really. Just got dizzy for a second…" I tried to stand again.

Zuko eyed me as I weakly got to my feet, then without a word swing his arm under my legs and lifted me up.

"Ah! It's fine! I can walk, just give me a minute and-"

"Be quiet. You're not strong enough to walk."

I shut my mouth and tried to weigh less. I was surprised he could pick me up… he must be _really _strong. Sitting stiffly in his arms I winced whenever he moved sharply, causing more discomfort in my injury. He finally sighed after we had gone a short distance out of the small village.

"Relax. You're not heavy."

I blushed, and let my tense muscles loosen and at the same time ease the pain in my shoulder. The steady rhythm of his steps soon lulled me into a doze and the time passed quickly.

I was startled awake when I found myself surrounded by loud voices and bright lights. It was night, and Zuko was still carrying me, but we had apparently just arrived at his camp. His men had been sitting around fires, eating dinner and cleaning weapons and armor. Iroh seemed to have beat us to the camp as well; I could only assume Zuko had got lost for a bit.

When they caught sight of us, everyone crowded around talking loudly. I winced and tried to cover my ears but the dormant pain in my shoulder sparked to life.

"Give us room!" Zuko shouted angrily. "Where is the doctor? She's injured." The Doctor pushed through the crowd, and motioned for us to follow him into a tent. Iroh followed nervously, bringing some food and water with him. Zuko set me gently on a low bed, the Doctor peering over his shoulder.

"Where is the wound?"

Zuko moved my tunic aside again, showing the wound.

"It's just a scratch. There was already a wound before. Some guy shot me with an arrow…"

"Oh my…" I looked to see what had drawn their attention. My eyes got big when I saw what had once been a small puncture in my shoulder. The skin around the wound was swollen and had turned an unhealthy shade. The inside was oozing slightly, and what was weirdest was that I couldn't feel anything. "It's been infected or something. I need to clean it out, possible remove the dead skin." My head shot around to look at him.

"What!"

The Doctor set a pot of water on a fire to begin boiling, and pulled out a pouch of sharp knives and other utensils.

"Iroh, I need you to make a poultice from the herbs in that cabinet. I'll tell you what needs to be in it. Zuko, get Kristen comfortable. This will hurt."

I let out a shaky breath. Smiling faintly when Zuko squeezed my hand. Suddenly a burning pain cut into my shoulder and I cried out. I clutched Zuko's hand, trying to keep from screaming until I finally blacked out from the immense pain.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello again! Wondering why I'm updating so soon? Get used to it! Nah, well... really get used to it. Anyway, I decided to update the rest (four) of the chapters before the ninth when airgirl is going to be without internet for a month! Yes, I'm sure we can ALL understand the immense pain that's going to bring her. Well, seeing how she's not going to have internet, she ever so kindly requested (if possible) that I somehow manage to get the chapters up before she leaves. Therefore, I decided to comply and be nice, and all that.

So... here's the plan. This update is going to count for tomorrow (the 4th) , I'll update another chapter on the 5th, skip the 6th ('cause that's just a really busy day for me), and update again the 7th and 8th, wraping up the story with the Epilogue on the 8th and giving everyone time to read and give feedback. Okey, that's settled... now read the story! Oh and the only thing about Avatar that I own is... nothing. Just this story.

When I finally woke up, pale sunlight was streaming through a part in the tent door. I was still wearing my pants, thankfully, and my camisole but the tunic wasn't anywhere around. I stirred softly, examining the results of the surgery. The injury was closed over, the skin growing again nicely, and the shoulder skin around it had regained its normal colors.

I sat up slowly, feeling very weak but well rested. After waiting a few minutes to see if anyone was going to come in, I decided to check things out on my own and got out of bead, heading for the light shining through the door flap. I pulled it aside and stepped into the fresh, clear morning. It was still very early, and the soldiers were still sleeping in tents and on the ground beside their cold fires. I walked around the outside edges of the camp, watching the day grow brighter and the men begin to wake slowly.

After my second circuit of the small camp, I encountered Zuko coming back from what looked like a bath somewhere. His hair, though it was up like always, was wet and he had that freshly cleaned look about him.

"Morning!" I called out cheerily, startling him.

"You're awake!" He looked at me, surprised. Then his eyes traveled down to my camisole and he looked away, embarrassed. "You should really put some clothes on."

I looked confused. "I _am_ wearing clothes." It suddenly clicked in my head what was causing him the embarrassment. "It's just a camisole! Trust me, where I come from some people wear _far_ less."

"Well here, we wear more." He argued back, stubbornly looking into my eyes. I smirked.

"Well, maybe I would have put something more on if I had found a shirt in the tent."

"Ah…" Zuko looked at a loss for a comeback. I laughed.

"Come on, I'm starving!" I headed back to the fire where a cook was making some sort of porridge. "So how did the 'operation' go last night? Looks like you guys did fine. I feel much better, if a little weak."

"It wasn't last night…" Zuko sounded almost guilty. I stopped cooling my porridge and looked at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What?"

"That was three days ago."

All I could do was sit there and stare at him. He finally looked back at me.

"It turns out the arrow had some sort of poison on it. Whoever shot you would need to administer an antidote after a few days to keep the poison from slowly killing you. The Doctor had seen this before, and knew how to treat it… but it was close." He looked back down to his breakfast, stirring it absentmindedly.

"Wow… it kind of makes sense now."

"What does?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning… I'm sure you want to know." After I said this, I paused.

_Should I really tell him I was traveling with the Avatar this whole time? That wouldn't be the best idea… as far as he knows, I escaped and was captured by the bandits or pirates…_

"After that day on the river, with the pirates and all, I escaped them when they tried to drag me off and sell me. But I kind of got lost and couldn't get back to y'all. I walked around for a while, then decided to head the same direction the Avatar had been going in case I caught up with you. I hitched rides along the way… lots of farmers and stuff. Anyway, a group of bandits ambushed me one day when I was on my own. Caught me by surprise, but I tried to run away. This one guy, with a bow and arrow, shot me. Turns out he was a freelancer they had hired to help, but they didn't really like the fact that I was 'damaged merchandise' and I guess they killed him or injured him… Either way, they sold me to that man and when you got there I had just been sold to another old, bald, greasy, fat guy." I shuddered a bit, thinking about it. "Anyway, the freelancer's plan of payment does seem logical: Shoot prisoner with poison, make sure I stick around long enough to get my money and then cure the prisoner."

"I'm glad that you… that the Doctor managed to stop the poison in time."

"Yeah… me too."

We sat there in silence for a minute. By now the whole camp was up and going about its business. I spotted the Doctor on his way to his tent and smiled at him. He looked pleased I was up and doing well.

"Say, where's Iroh?"

"Oh, he managed to find another hot springs. Left early this morning." I chuckled softly.

"He's hilarious." Zuko grinned faintly. "So what's the plan now? You've kind of lost a lot of ground on the Avatar."

"We're heading back to the ship. It's much quicker to travel by boat than by land, and we'll catch up in no time."

"That's good…" I felt awkward, or guilty that I had befriended Aang and the others, without Zuko knowing. I wondered if they had finally left when I never came back that day… I hoped they did. "You planning on leaving soon?"

"Almost as soon as Iroh returns. I'm going to tell my crew to pack up camp in a few minutes."

I nodded, and finished my porridge. "Well, I'm gonna go… um…. Read for a bit."

"Very well."

_That was a kind of awkward ending conversation. I just can't help feeling a little messed up still… _I sighed and fished through my bag, looking for something to read. I couldn't decide on anything to read, so I looked around for something else to do. My eye landed again on my sword and I smiled. _I never would have thought I'd have the opportunity to have a sword of my own and practice with it whenever I want. So I intend to make the most of it while I still can. _

I stepped outside of camp some short distance and started again with the usual routine of stretching, stances, and lunges. After some time, I spotted Iroh coming back looking clean and fresh, and I smile at him. He looked relieved and very glad to see me back on my feet and smiled widely at me.

"Zuko plans on leaving soon, so you better have all your stuff together!" Iroh nodded and set off to gather his belongings as I started my routine again.

I hadn't been practicing long when Zuko spoke from a few feet away.

"Your form has gotten better." I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, well… I've been practicing. And improvising a bit since I haven't had my spectacular teacher around." I grinned jokingly.

"I apologize for that… would you like me to start instructing you again?"

"Yeah! Any time. I'm not learning anything new on my own, so I can't kick any really tough guys' butts." Zuko just looked at me oddly, but I think he got the point. "Yeah I know, I talk really weird don't I?"

"You do, but I can only assume everyone where you come from talks like you do."

I chuckled. "Yeah, and weirder!"

"What do you mean?" The two of us were walking back toward the rest of Zuko's soldiers, crew, and Uncle where they waited by some strange… lizard looking creatures.

"Heh, well… it's something that you would only understand if you saw it for yourself. It's too hard to explain in words. What the heck are those things!" I stepped away quickly as one of the tails nearly hit me. Zuko smirked.

"They're called Komodo rhinos. You ride them."

"Like horses?" He peered at me strangely.

"Horses?"

"Ah nevermind." I looked suspiciously at the giant creatures. "So… how do I ride it?"

Zuko scoffed. You know, an amused, ridiculing laugh? "You, ride it? It would take far too long to teach you. You're just going to ride with someone else."

I glared at him. "You'd be surprised. If it's anything like a horse, I can handle it."

All I got in response was a condescending look. He really looked evil, especially with his scar. Hm… I hardly even noticed it anymore except when he was angry or glared.

With hardly any effort, Zuko climbed on top of one of the large lizards and reached his hand down to me. I looked at him oddly.

"Come on, grab my hand!"

"Oh!" I grasped his hand, and pushed myself up while he pulled, resulting in a suddenly quick climb up the animal's side and nearly toppling over onto the other side. I balanced myself, barely, crouching in front of Zuko.

"Um, do I sit in front or back?"

"Back."

I nodded. "Sure thing…" I peered around him, trying to figure out how best to get behind him without falling off. "Mkay, how 'bout you stand up."

He watched me oddly, but complied as I stood up myself. I slipped around him, and sat down behind Zuko's spot. Zuko again sat down and surveyed everyone around us.

"Let's go!" He swished the reign things against the sides of the Komodo's neck and the others followed suit. Soon we were raising a huge cloud of dust behind our group, Zuko and Iroh leading the way as I sat behind.

It took a little while to adjust to the wider pace, being used to a horse's stride, but I eventually got the hang of it and relaxed enough to watch the scenery passing by. After an hour or so I started to get a little bored of the silence so I dug my iPod out of my bag.

"Hey… you want to listen to music?" Zuko started, and looked over his shoulder at me.

"How? You don't have an instrument."

I laughed. "I don't need an instrument, I have an iPod!" I showed it to him. _I get to do the whole show and tell thing again! Awesome! _"Here, you put t his part in your ear…" I handed Zuko the right ear bud and put the left one in my left ear. "Put that in your right ear, and… let's see what to listen to."

I scrolled through my playlists and decided to play it safe. Turning down the volume quite a bit, I selected some instrumental Chinese music from Hero, House of Flying Daggers, and Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Didn't want to scare him with Rock or Jazz yet.

Of course, the music I had selected startled him enough as it was. He looked at me, eyes wide in surprise as he listened. I laughed at his expression.

"It's pre-recorded music. And it's a Chinese style, so it shouldn't be too weird."

"That's not it… the music is beautiful, but…" He took the ear bud out of his ear and looked at it strangely. I laughed.

"It's an ear bud. The sound is transferred through the wire and into the bud so you can hear it. And trust me, it's waaay too confusing to explain how it works. _I _don't even know all the details. I just know we use electricity to power it."

"You don't even know how your own tools work?"

"Hah! Trust me, I don't know how _half_ the things I own work! And there's the fact that I'm not smart enough to really know."

Zuko looked confused. "How smart do you have to be?"

"Well… since they're working with nearly microscopic machines here… I'd say pretty smart!"

"Amazing…" He put the bud back in his ear.

"What do you say to a little more modern music? Stuff that people my age from my world listen to?"

"Sure." I smirked.

"Alrighty then… how about some… Gorillaz! Haha."

As soon as the song, Feel Good Inc., started Zuko's eyes got even wider. I laughed so hard, I nearly fell off the Komodo rhino.

"What are they saying? I can't understand him…"

I forced the words out between laughs. "It's… called rapping! They talk really… fast. Oooh man."

"That's a really strange instrument… what is it?"

"It's probably digitalized… or a computer sound. It's not really an instrument you can play like the guitar."

"Guitar?"

"Y'all don't have guitars? Oh I have just the perfect song for you then!"

I quickly selected Mario Takes a Walk by Jesse Cook, an amazing guitarist by the way, and pressed play.

"That's a guitar. He plays it sooo fast!"

Two hours later, we were listening to some Jazz by Madeleine Peyroux, and were still riding. I was sooo tired, sore, and bored.

"So… when are we going to get there?"

Zuko groaned in frustration. "Tomorrow morning. We have to camp tonight, unless you want to ride this thing all night long until it collapses from exhaustion!"

"Alright… fine." I turned off my iPod so it didn't die, and sat still again. Eventually my head began to droop and without realizing it, I rested my forehead against Zuko's back while we rode. I was too tired to sit up straight. It wasn't long after that I started to doze and became unaware of my surroundings.


	28. Chapter 28

99 reviews! Awesome:-D

Anyway, who wants to be number 100! ... I thought I was putting that subject behind me.

Violence! Bwahaha... I'm evil. Well, here's Sunday's update. By the time i post it, it will no longer be 11.59 PM... what the heck and I doing up so late! I have church tomorrow! Agh! Read, Review, and enjoy! AvatarNot Mine.

I was jolted awake when Zuko lurched suddenly and cried out. Something knocked him back against me and I grabbed onto his waist to keep him from falling out of the saddle, when I noticed the arrow protruding from his left shoulder. All of a sudden I looked around, and noticed the others in Zuko's caravan taking cover or already injured… some maybe dead, slain by the arrows that appeared from the trees a short distance away. The sun was setting now, and the entire landscape was tinged red and gold.

Moving swiftly, but carefully, I slid down the opposite side of the Komodo away from the arrows while trying to keep Zuko from any discomfort. I knew what arrows in the shoulder felt like… not very pleasant.

I peered warily around the shoulder of the animal only to duck back when an arrow whizzed past.

"Zuko, you ok?"

He gasped in pain, clenching his hands.

"I'm… fine."

"Tch, no you're not! You've got an arrow sticking out of you. You know you've got to admit weakness sometime."

"She's right you know."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he glared at someone over my shoulder. When I heard the voice my eyes widened in shock and I looked back quickly.

"Jet!"

"You know him?"

"Know him? He's psychotic!"

"Nice to see you too, Kristen. Didn't know you traveled with Firebenders now."

"Oh please, just go away."

I started to turn back to Zuko when I saw a look of alarm pass over his face and I glanced toward Jet to see him swinging his swords at my unprotected back. Instinctively, I moved my arm in a motion to block, and Jet's sword was deflected off my near invisible barrier.

Jet stared at me in surprise, shocked and confused.

"What…?"

Without giving him any time to talk, I drew my sword and swung toward him, catching him off guard and slicing his arm. He stumbled back quickly, still surprised.

"My boys said you had done some pretty impossible stuff, for a Waterbender… guess they were right." He smirked and glared simultaneously at me.

"Yeah well, I didn't trust you, to be honest."

Jet feigned a look of hurt. "Oh come now! How can you forget those moments we shared together?" Zuko looked really confuse now.

"Just shut up! You forced yourself on me. You were playing with me, with everyone!"

I brought my hand up and threw a bunch of rocks at Jet. He moved quickly and jumped out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the vines I pulled up from the ground to wrap around his legs. He stumbled, regained his balance, then cut through the green plants.

"Is that all you have? Tricks? Let's have a real fight."

"As if!" I scoffed. "You're full of tricks yourself."

"Here's a deal for you, you beat me, and we pick up and go. I beat you, and we stay to defeat you all."

I stared at him, unsure of whether to take matters into my hands or not.

"I…"

I looked around for Iroh, but he was at the end of the caravan defending himself and other soldiers. Then I glanced at Zuko.

"Go ahead. You can do it."

I could immediately feel the butterflies in my stomach, this time much worse than sparring with Zuko or a Tae Kwon Do testing. I turned back to Jet, slowly stepping into a ready stance. He grinned at me, then lunged quickly.

Moving my sword in front of me I parried his attack and countered with a roundhouse kick, knocking him hard on the shoulder. He steadied himself in time to block a slash from my katana.

"Come on, this isn't as fun as last time!"

I attacked again, but my sword was blocked.

"What, you were enjoying our last fight? I thought you were stressed out over your stupid plans!"

Jet hooked his swords on my Katana and wrist, pulling hard. I cried out and attempted to keep a hold on my weapon but it was flung from my grasp and far out of reach. I clutched my bleeding wrist and warily watched Jet.

"Let's change things up a bit, what do you say?"

I grinned. "Let's." I extended my hand out toward my sword and it flew into my outstretched palm. Jet's eyes widened and he stared, shocked. Before he could recover I leapt into the air, kicking his shoulder again and slashing downward at the same time. My kick threw him off balance and my sword cut through his armor and into his skin.

Jet cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his wound. He turned around to glare at me just in time to connect with my foot as I kicked back at him. The last attack sent him sprawling into the dust where he lay still a moment before groaning and rolling onto his back. He looked up at the point of my Katana directed at his chest.

"Give up. I've beat you… so you better stick to your deal."

A nasty smirk formed on Jet's face. "Alright, I'll keep my deal. But I can't say much for the others."

I looked surprised. "What?"

Faintly, I heard the hiss of an arrow and turned quickly, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop it in time. Suddenly fire shot from Zuko's outstretched fist and engulfed the arrow speeding toward me, the force of the blast knocking it off target and catching the wooden shaft aflame. The projectile shot past harmlessly.

I faced Jet, glaring. He looked around, trying to find some avenue of escape.

"Dirty thief." I spat at him. "Take your 'Freedom Fighters' and leave."

I backed away and made my way to Zuko, watching Jet get to his feet and limp into the woods from a safe distance. When he was gone, I let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped against the Komodo's side.

"I take it you met him while you were captured?" Zuko shifted uneasily, grimacing in pain from the arrow wound.

"Yeah, you could say that. Tricked me into helping him with some crazy scheme. And… thanks for that earlier. The arrow… I wouldn't have stopped it in time."

Zuko looked kindly at me. "It was nothing."

I smiled.

"So… think we should get that arrow out of your shoulder yet? I'm starting to like the look. Gives off a whole 'Boromir' feel to it." I smirked.

"What's Boromir?"

"Ah. Only a character in one of the greatest book and movie series ever!" I got that 'obsessed, lost in my own world' look and I knew Zuko could see it. He looked at me weirdly. "Yeah if you ever come visit my world you'll have to watch the movie."

"What's a movie?"

I snickered. "Um, kind of like a play… but it's pre-recorded, just like the music we were listening to. Say… quit changing the subject: do you want that arrow out or not?"

"Fine."

"Let's go find the Doctor and Iroh. I hope they're ok…" I helped Zuko to his feet and we made our way down the caravan, looking for the Doctor or Iroh.

"Ah, Prince Zuko! I see you are not without your share of injury."

Iroh stepped toward us from the outside of the barricade of Komodos. His clothes were a little torn in some places, and he smelled like smoke, but otherwise was none the worse for wear. Not long after, we spotted the Doctor making rounds among the wounded or dead soldiers.

None of the injuries were serious, but there were a few dead soldiers who had been caught in the first volley like Zuko. I suddenly realized how close he could have come to dying.

While the three of us waited for the Doctor to get to Zuko, I took matters into my own hands to make things easier on Zuko. I took out my Katana, seeing how it was the sharpest thing around, and cut a majority of the arrow shaft off. I wanted to give the Doctor enough left to work with, but also make it easier to maneuver around. Plus the fact that my dad taught me some valuable stuff. Finally it was time to remove the arrow.

"Kristen, in my bag there are salves and herbs I will need. Bring it here." The Doctor laid Zuko on his back and examined the wound.

I left quickly, running a short distance away and grabbing a hold of the Doctor's bag. Just then I heard Zuko cry out in agony.

_What! Did… they pulled the arrow out! And they didn't wait for me. Unless this was to get me away…_

I ran back in time to see Zuko breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, his forehead creased in pain. The Doctor handed the remaining arrow shaft to Iroh to throw away, and poured water into the bleeding wound. I handed him the bag.

"Ah thank you."

I knelt on the ground beside Zuko, and gently took his clenched fist. He gave me a grateful look through the hurt in his face. It didn't take long for the Doctor to apply a salve and bind the shoulder in a clean white cloth.

"So I suppose we'll be setting up camp here then, huh?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Iroh leaned back and tucked his hands into his wide sleeves. "I will tell the cook to make a nice, warm meal. Perhaps I should make Zuko a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

I laughed. "Actually… if you guys have chamomile it might be better for Zuko."

"Chamomile?" The Doctor and Iroh looked at me.

"Ah… I guess you don't have it? It lowers fevers and helps you go to sleep easier."

"No, we have it. I just didn't know it did that."

"Oh well now you do!" I felt pretty pleased with myself, knowing something helpful the others didn't.

"Well, I have more patients to attend to. If you would remove Prince Zuko's armor and help him get comfortable for the night, I would appreciate it."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Is there any medicine or stuff he needs?"

"Not for the time being. Thank you for your help."

Iroh left to get a meal and some tea started, as the Doctor left to treat more injuries.

"Think you could sit up?"

"I think so." Zuko grimaced, and I helped him into a sitting position.

The Doctor had already removed his breastplate and shoulder pads. The arrow had gone right between a gap in his armor, a near impossible shot.

"I'll bet Longshot sent the arrow at you. He's an incredibly good shot." I unfastened Zuko's greaves, and chest plates, then helped him take off his ruined tunic.

"What was that boy, Jet, talking about earlier?"

I grimaced. "He first saw me 'Waterbending' so he asked me to help defend his forest against Fire Nation attack. He had me fill a dam with water, but it turns out he planned on blowing the dam and flooding an Earth Kingdom village with some soldiers in it; sacrificing the innocent people. I… managed to warn them in time for them to leave, and tried to stop Jet from blowing the dam but didn't get there in time. Though, the people were safe. I had a pretty nasty fight with him and left him frozen to a tree."

Zuko looked pretty amused and smirked.

"That was fairly cold of you."

I gave him a weird look. "What's this? Jokes from Prince Zuko?" I winked teasingly, and motioned to a mat I had laid out.

"Here's your bed… I guess Iroh'll be over with your tea in a bit." Zuko stiffly lay back with some help, groaning. I eyed the few faint scars that were scattered over his body. "So how did those happen? Any good stories?"

"Not really. I was too slow, or too hasty and got myself injured."

"Hey, anything involving a fight sounds cool to me!" I sat back, hinting I was ready for a story.

"Well if there's nothing else you'd rather be doing…"

I snickered. "Not really. Other than maybe drinking tea… which I'll be doing shortly and so will you." I gave him a stern look. "You're not getting out of it. Now, story."

Zuko faintly smiled, and relaxed against his temporary bed as he began his stories that lasted well into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

KISSING! ...(Cough) um... Update! ... Anyway, hehehehe. This is the second to last chapter... Tomorrow (Wednesday) will be the last "chapter" and then the epilogue... Wow. (Wednesday is also the "topless Zuko" update;- ) Well, I don't own Avatar... Do I even need to say it after all this time? Gr. Alright, enjoy! (Evil laughter)

I woke the next morning under a blanket, and lying on the cold ground. Lucky for me, I wasn't cold at all for some reason. The sun was still very low in the sky and the only person up and about yet was the cook.

Stirring softly, I was about to get up when I noticed my pillow: Zuko's arm.

_Hooooly cow._

My eyes got big and I looked over my shoulder toward Zuko, still sleeping peacefully, but his arm extended to the side where I had been tucked warmly during the night. I didn't remember moving, and I didn't remember going to sleep like that. I blushed and moved away as quietly as possible.

I wandered a short distance away from the sleeping caravan and found some water. It wasn't much, but it was water. I lifted it into the air and ran it through my hair, soaking it in what I'm sure looked like a giant floating water droplet. After finishing with my hair and pinning it up to keep it out of my face I arrived back at the camp in time to catch the cook finishing up preparations.

"Breakfast ready!"

"Awesome." I grinned and stood in front of him, grabbing two bowls. He eyed me suspiciously. "For Zuko." He nodded, and poured the … cream of wheat looking substance into the bowls and I headed back to Zuko's bed.

"Rise and shine!" I cried cheerfully to Zuko, who looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. "Eat it while it's warm."

"Are you always so cheerful this early?" he grumbled, as he began eating.

"Mm… not generally. I just woke up really early after… a nice sleep." I peered at him suspiciously, wondering if he had any idea of why I was sleeping on his arm that morning. His face didn't change at all, giving no sign. "And I washed my hair, which woke me up even more and I was first in line for breakfast! All good things."

"I see. Well if it interests you at all, we'll be making it back to the ship by noon and on our way again."

"Awesome. I'm sick of riding these things." I glared in the direction of the sleeping Komodos. "But guess what! Since you're injured, _I _get to steer it now. Bwahahaha!"

Zuko watched me very oddly.

"Haha alright, sorry. I got a little hyper."

A little over an hour later we were on the road again, all packed up and heading for the ship. I held the reigns, while Zuko reclined on the rhino's back. After a safe and uneventful journey, we finally reached the inlet Zuko's ship was tucked in. The crew who remained on board to guard it rushed to land and in a few minutes we had unpacked everything, taken the injured to the medical room, and loaded the Komodos below deck.

Zuko was made to stay in the medical room until he was a little better, but before we took him down he commanded the helmsman to set a course to follow the Avatar.

_At least he's somewhat back to his usual self._

I went below, back to my room after being gone for so long. Finally starting to feel at home again, I put all my stuff into drawers and in small, organized piles and admired my room again.

After that, the day passed pretty quickly. And after that, the next day passed pretty quickly in a similarly dull, relaxed manner. That night, Zuko was proclaimed healthy again and set about on his usual obsession: Avatar hunting. The next three days passed exactly the same: Iroh taught me bending, I practiced swordsmanship, Zuko hunted the Avatar, and we spent meals discussing just about everything.

One afternoon while Iroh and I were practicing, Zuko came on deck. After a little, Iroh approached Zuko staring into the sky.

"A big storm is coming."

I looked at the sky. Clear blue and bright. Riiight… storm.

"Uncle, now isn't the time for your silly jokes."

"I'm serious, Prince Zuko. I can feel it in my bones."

_On second thought, if he feels it in his bones it might be true. Come to think of it… the air does feel a little off today._

"Actually, something does feel a little weird in the air."

Zuko glared at me. "We don't have time to stop for some silly storm. We've lost enough ground on the Avatar already."

I shrugged. "Alrighty then."

"But Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew!"

"That isn't important, Uncle. What's important is that I capture the Avatar. Nothing else matters." Zuko turned moodily back to face the calm seas.

_I swear, sometimes… I could just _strangle _him! _I turned on my heel and went quickly below deck. I couldn't take much more of his prissy Prince attitude. Or spoiled brat-ness. Or whatever else I thought up to call him.

The Lieutenant passed me on my way down, looking pretty angry as he went to confront the Prince. Heck I would be too if the Prince said the safety of my crew wasn't important.

When I got to my room I stood still a moment, wondering what I had intended to do going there. I walked slowly to my dresser and pulled out the black and white mask, running my fingers over the cold metal. I tossed the mask onto my bed.

_I wish there was something I could do to help change him._

I sighed resignedly and set to work taking my mind off things. That didn't take long, and soon I was immersed in reading a book. It seemed like hardly and time had passed when the ship's movements began to change. The rocking grew unsteady and more turbulent and I could feel a change in the waters. At first I ignored it, supposing we were passing through rough area. But when the rocking continued, and in fact grew in turbulence, I decided to figure out what was going on.

Setting my book aside I headed toward the steps leading above deck. Along the way I heard Iroh's voice, coming from a small room with the door partly open. I allowed myself to be sidetracked and stopped to listen outside the doorway.

"… The general proposed sending a regiment of inexperienced soldiers as a decoy, knowing they would be slaughtered. Though I had warned him to keep silent, Zuko couldn't take this. He spoke up against the general, saying what he planned to do was wrong." Iroh sighed. "There was nothing I could do after that. Even though Zuko was right, the war meeting was _not_ the place to bring it up. The only thing that could settle the matter at this point was an Agni-Kai."

I listened harder, trying to catch Iroh's words over the rising noise outside.

"Apparently, Zuko had thought he would fight the general he spoke up against. But the person he had dishonored was his father, and it was his father he would have to face. When he discovered this Prince Zuko begged for mercy, but the Fire Lord wouldn't give it. He claimed the only way for Zuko to learn respect was through suffering." Iroh looked into the flames, sadness etched into every line on his face. "Zuko didn't fight back."

_No… how horrible_. My heart literally felt sore hearing those words. I had wondered how Zuko had got his scar, but I never even dreamed it was something so terrible. Iroh had told me about the reasons for the quest to find the Avatar, I just hadn't heard the entire story in detail.

My body felt stiff and numb, and I no longer wanted to see what the weather was like. I walked back toward my room in a sort of daze. All I could think of was Zuko, and what had made him to be what he is now. I reached my room and found the door ajar.

_Funny… I don't remember leaving it open…_

I pushed it open and spotted Zuko, standing in front of my bed. His posture was odd… rigid and harsh, but also pained. I'm a good judge of body posture, so stop teasing me.

"Zuko?" I couldn't keep the sadness or pity from showing in my voice, though I tried.

He turned slowly, gripping something in his hand. His face looked strained, and angry. My eyes widened when I saw my mask.

_No… I forgot-_

Zuko moved incredibly fast, pinning me to the wall of my room with his arms while shutting the door with a resounding _clang_. I winced as he grasped my arms tightly. Zuko's face was a mere three inches from mine, his eyes narrowed to slits and his voice harsh and dangerous.

"It was _you!_ All along… you kept this from me!"

"It's not like you don't have secrets too!" I argued pointedly.

His eyes showed recognition, and he glared angrily. "That's no excuse. You followed me!"

"It was to keep you safe! I knew you'd be getting into trouble, so I followed you to help. It just so happens that I'd bought the mask a while ago in case I'd need it! And guess what, I did!"

"But you could have been _hurt_!" His eyes looked almost pleading as he said this. But as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized what he said and became silent, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…" I was at a loss for words. The last thing I had thought was that he would be concerned about me.

I watched him closely, his head lowered and turned away from mine, showing the scar I had just learned the history of. Reaching out slowly, I gingerly touched his damaged skin. He unconsciously flinched under my touch, and looked up at me surprised. His grip on my arms loosened.

Without really knowing why, I quickly enveloped him in a hug. At first, it felt weird to hung someone again after so long. The last person I had hugged was Iroh after he gave me the fabric so long ago. Zuko must have been feeling the same way because for the first few seconds he stood stiffly and awkwardly in my arms. After a moment, he started to relax and wrapped his arms around me as well.

_This makes it feel like home …_ I squeezed him tighter, trying to hold on to this feeling of being home again.

"Thank you…" I whispered, my face pressed against his shoulder.

"No…" Zuko leaned back, taking my chin in his hands and directing me to look at him. I thought I'd done something wrong; his face showed a rush of emotions one after the other so that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I thought he would push me away.

Instead, he leaned in quickly, tilting my face up at a slight angle and pressing his lips to mine. I was so shocked at first I didn't know how to react or feel. But his kiss wasn't like any other kiss I'd ever had before. It wasn't like my dad's peck on the cheek, or my ex-boyfriend's faint pressing of lips against mine.

Zuko's was passionate and in control: his kiss was deep. I felt a strange warmth sweep through my entire body and set me tingling. And without really knowing it, I kissed back for the first time.

It felt like the moment lasted forever, but in reality only a few seconds. We broke apart, breathing heavily. I felt dizzy and all my senses were singing, the blood rushing through my head.

"… Thank you." Zuko finished, smiling softly. "For helping me feel loved and cared for again. Thanks."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed and looked away. Zuko's arms encircled me in a hug again, and we stood that way for a few minutes.

Our moment was broken when the ship gave a sudden lurch, throwing us against the wall and separating us. For a split second we stayed still, leaning against the wall, before we turned quickly and ran above deck to see what had caused the sudden motion.


	30. Chapter 30

(Sigh) the last chapter... How sad! And... strange. Tune in tomorrow for the epilogue/new story sample. And please leave tons of reviews! Thanks to everyone who's commented on the story, and this final chapter is dedicated to Atalla! Oh, and I finally saw the advertisement for the new season... Gak! I'm so excited:-D (I don't own Avatar)

We ran out on deck along with the Lieutenant and Iroh. At first I couldn't see anything through the thickly falling rain and rushing wind. But finally we caught sight of the helmsman hanging high above from a bar for dear life. At the same time Zuko and his Lieutenant headed for the ladder below the imperiled man, climbing quickly to reach him.

Lightning flashed in the sky and rocketed toward the ship, striking the spot where Iroh stood. The world lit up in a blinding yellow light and I thought for sure Iroh was toast as I cried out. But to my surprise he stretched his arm out to the side and the lightning continued to flow through him and into the water off the edge of the ship. He stood smoking once the lightning was gone, and I grinned crazily.

_That was so awesome._

My thoughts were interrupted when the helmsman gave a cry and I caught sight of him falling toward the deck far below. But out of thin air, Zuko miraculously snatched him and handed him to the Lieutenant below him, exchanging a kind glance.

When they were all safely on the deck, the shaken helmsman was taken below to be cared for. The three of us were about to follow when a huge white shape shot past us in the dark, barely visible through the thick sheet of rain. But it was easily recognizable as the avatar's bison.

"Sir? What do you want us to do?" The Lieutenant asked respectfully, almost in way of apology.

Zuko stood silently, watching the shape disappear into the turbulent storm.

"Let him go." He turned to face us. "We need to get the crew and boat to safety."

I smiled. Zuko caught my eye and smiled back. Another sharp lurch of the ship brought us back to reality and the three of us climbed back below quickly, drenched to the skin.

As soon as I was out of the numbing rain the cold started to kick in. I shivered suddenly and wrapped my arms around myself. I could only imagine how I looked: Clothes dripping and baggy, hair plastered to my face and making the "medusa snakes" as my family calls them teasingly. I laughed; drawing looks from the others who didn't look a bit cold. In fact their cold clothes were steaming.

"I bet I look like medusa right about now."

"Who's medusa?" Iroh inquired.

"She's a mythological creature with snakes for hair and supposedly so hideous that all who look at her turn to stone." I grinned, and Iroh laughed.

"You are anything _but_ hideous." Zuko smiled, making me blush again.

"Well… thanks." I shivered again uncontrollably and Iroh caught my eye.

"Ah that's right, you don't have the Firebender's ability to warm their body! We should get you into some warm, dry clothes soon." Iroh led me into the boiler room where a few other crew members sat huddled around the warm fire. He draped a thick blanket over my shoulders and sat me close to the flames. "I'll go fetch some of your dry clothes so you can change into them once you warm up a bit. Can't have you catching a fever!" He winked at me.

"Hah, thanks Iroh…" The helmsman was also brought in and sat next to the fire, steaming as well. Iroh, Zuko, and the Lieutenant left the room, I assume to direct the ship into safer waters.

Surprisingly, the storm didn't last much longer. Maybe an hour later Zuko and the others came into the boiler room, damp but not soaking wet. By this time I had changed into my dry clothes and was sitting around with the blanket over my shoulders mainly for the company. There was some unseen bond formed between Zuko and the Lieutenant after the storm; they each understood more of the other's position and respected him for it. I admired them both even more for setting aside these differences of theirs.

Zuko chose to sit beside me, radiating heat to warm and dry himself. Either that or I was blushing again; it was hard for me to tell which was more. Iroh watched us with a weird look on his face: a cross between a grin, a smirk, and a smile.

After this, the rocking of the boat continued to steady, becoming gentler as the storm subsided. I headed back to my room, much later that night, tired and happy again.

I changed into my pajamas: Capri pants and a red and brown layered top and climbed into bed, turning out the lights and submerging my room into darkness. It had only been about thirty minutes since I had gotten into bed when my door was opened slowly.

Because I'm not the type of person to scream when something startles me, I sat up slowly and tried to peer into the darkness to distinguish the person entering my room. I could faintly recognize the outline of the person.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I…" He knelt on the end of my bed, looking at me. My eyes adjusted to the dimness and I could faintly make out his face.

"Are you alright?" I sat up further; tucking my legs under me in preparation for the long talk I assumed was coming.

Zuko sat there quietly, looking at me or down at my bed I couldn't exactly tell. "I just… I couldn't be alone tonight. I don't know why I came here." He made as if to get up to leave.

I gave a short, faint laugh. "It's alright, you can stay for a while. Do you want to talk about something?"

"That would be nice… yes."

We sat in silence for a little. I assumed Zuko wanted me to pick the topic, and I fished through my memory for something to discuss.

"I… your uncle… told me about your scar." No need to alert him to the crew knowing now. "I'm sorry for all of that."

Pain and bitterness literally seeped from Zuko, filling the air around him. "It… it isn't your fault." He forced out.

"Well, I can't help but feel sorry about it all. That isn't how a father should act, Fire Lord or not. I have a friend who's got dad problems too… though maybe not the same as yours. Her dad had a ton of money hidden from his family, even though they were having financial issues, and he eventually just up and left one day, taking it all with him. He had started to be abusive and mean and… it really hurt her." I smiled sadly, remembering the talks and tearful prayers we shared.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah it is…"

Another silence in the darkness. I decided to break it.

"Are you-"

"Would it-" Zuko started at the same time.

I laughed and shook my head. "Go ahead."

"Would it… be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" He spoke slowly, embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Um… sure, I guess."

_Zuko's being really weird… not at all like he usually is._

I reached behind me, grabbing the dry blanket I had used earlier that evening. "Here, you can use…" I suddenly became aware of someone really close to me, and I looked over my shoulder. Zuko had leaned toward me, his face only a few inches away from mine: I could feel his hot breath against my face and neck.

Again he leaned in and kissed me, surprising me with his passion. My stomach flipped and I froze as Zuko continued to kiss me. Suddenly I felt his hand slide onto my hip and I gasped, pulling away.

"No…" My voice was raspy and strange to my ears. Zuko stayed unmoving, leaning forward but his head turned away from me. I didn't know what to say, I'd never been in this situation before. "I'm sorry…"

"No. I'm sorry." His voice was hard again, as he used to be. He got to his feet and stood with one hand on my bedroom door. "I shouldn't have. Goodnight, Kristen." Then Zuko turned swiftly and left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me in darkness.

I found myself at a loss. I didn't know what I should do. Zuko had just "made the move" on me, but…

I groaned in frustration and threw myself back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was just too confusing. My thoughts were a mess; all jumbled and mixed up making it nearly impossible to sleep. But somehow I did end up falling asleep, though I don't know how long it took.

The next morning I woke up still tired and with a headache. For some reason I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. Zuko wouldn't ever be the same after what had happened, and I know I couldn't either. But for some reason, I also felt a sense of release: like I didn't have to stay any more. This place had become more and more like home to me after all my time here, and I knew that if I set out on my own everything would be fine.

I set to work hurriedly, packing my backpack and bag with all my old clothes I arrived with as well as my new clothes, including the mask. I stuffed my electronics, sketchbooks, and books in the bag and held my sword in my off hand. My room was completely bare, save for a small note left on my dresser letting whoever found it that I had left and that it was for the best.

Even though we were still in the middle of the ocean, I knew I could get to land if I flew long enough. Maybe if I landed in the Earth Kingdom I could get supplies and head north to the North Pole and perhaps meet up with Aang, Katara, and Sokka along the way if I was lucky.

It was still early morning, and no one was up yet when I snuck past both Iroh's and Zuko's rooms and made my way toward the stairs leading to the deck. I reached them without running into anyone, and looked back one last time down the long empty metal hallway. Sighing deeply, I stepped onto the stairs and into the sunlight above, temporarily blinded by the light.

I blinked and closed my eyes, trying to clear my vision. The winter wind blew crisp and cool against my face, and a few leaves flew into me as they followed the breeze.

… _Leaves…_

I opened my eyes, forcing them to take in the scene around me. I was standing on a hard, paved concrete sidewalk. Behind me was a two-story house with bushes and trees in front of it, and across the street was my white Jetta, parked in front of my Grandparents' house.

I stared in shock for a good minute or two before I chanced to look down at my clothes, still the same tunic and pants I had put on when I left Zuko's ship, and my bags and Katana were still clutched in my hands. I unsteadily walked slowly across the street and looked into my car window. The time on the dashboard said only ten minutes after I had first arrived at their house. Surprised, I looked up at the doorway and walked toward it.

I knocked first softly, then harder and stood back to wait. Hardly thirty seconds had gone by when I heard footsteps approaching inside and Anne, my Grandpa's new wife, opened the door.

"Hello! Sorry we're late, I hope you haven't been waiting long?" She glanced over my clothes for a moment, then smiled.

"Um… no? No I haven't been waiting … long." Something was really weird. I had been in the other world for a few months, but no time had passed at all. I stepped into the walkway and Anne led me upstairs to the guest room.

"Do you want anything to drink? We could order a pizza tonight for dinner, is that fine?" She looked a little concerned, possibly over my bewildered attitude and strange clothes.

"No I'm fine for now, but a pizza sounds great." I replied in a firm, reassuring voice. "I'll just unpack my stuff and then head downstairs."

"Alright, make sure Max doesn't get locked in the closet. He'll meow constantly if he does to let you know."

"Okay…"

Anne left and I shut the door to the room, Max slipping in at the last second and jumping onto the bed where my bags were lying scattered on the comforter. I sat next to the kitten, clutching my sword tightly and looking into space.

All I could think about was Zuko, and how I had messed with him. I should have talked to him one last time before I left… but I was too afraid to.

Maybe I would see him again someday, maybe I would go back…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, pressing the cold hilt of the sword against my cheek. "Next time will be different."

THE END

… _to be continued?_


	31. Epilogue

Well there you have if folks! The end of the story… It was kind of sudden wasn't it? Anyway, I hadn't really thought about how I would end it or when, I just knew I would find the right spot. During the last few chapters I had written, I knew the ending was coming up soon (but y'all didn't! Hah!).

So what now? Well… Okay, a few nights ago, I had a dream about the story… like, I was in the story but this time… I was living with my best friend Mikelle later in the year after the first story had taken place, and guess what? Another world crossing thing! So anyway, I'm going to give y'all a little sample of what I'd dreamed and you can all tell me if you think I should make a sequel story around that. :-D

"… _Just think! You can finally decorate for Christmas however you want to!" I called over my shoulder to Mikelle, grabbing a bag of groceries in one hand and my house key in the other._

_Mikelle dug through the trunk of her car, grabbing two more bags. "Yeah, but that means we have to buy it all! We don't exactly have a ton of money you know."_

_I laughed. "True, but that's why we have jobs, and savings accounts! But I understand: maybe this year we'll just buy a few decorations. I mean, it's not like we're going to have the whole family over for a party."_

_Mikelle chuckled. "Hurry up and unlock the door, I'm not as strong as you are, my arms are getting tired already!" _

_I twisted the key in the lock and called back to her over my shoulder as I pushed the door open. "Oh whatever! You've got the lightest bags, you can grab two –"_

_A jet of flame rocketed toward me from inside the duplex's walkway. My fighting instincts kicked in, as well as my "preserve the house" instincts and I enveloped the flames in an invisible shield, throwing it out the door and away from our new home. Mikelle stood in shock outside on the walkway; she had never seen me use my powers before._

_I turned to face my attacker, grocery bag in hand, but stopped and stared in surprise._

"_Zuko!" _

_He stepped out of his fighting stance, confusion written on every part of his face. "Kristen?" he looked me up and down, noticing my obviously American clothes contrasted to his Fire Nation ensemble. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I live here!" I nearly shouted. "And _you_ nearly set my house on fire!"_

"_What are you doing back? You left!" He started to get that angry look in his eye again. _

"_Kristen…? What the heck is going on?" Mikelle stepped up to the doorway, peering through cautiously. _

"_Ah… um. This… oh man" I pressed my face into my hand in frustration. "This is going to take forever to explain." I turned to Zuko. "_You_ aren't in your world any more. You're in mine. Mikelle, this is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation… Good thing we're not working tonight 'cause we're going to need a long time to get through this."_


	32. Conclusion and Results

Alrighty everyone! I've come to the conclusion that almost everyone who reviewed wants a sequel. Soo… since I'd already started it to entertain myself, I will post it online too!

Now, the only thing I have to say really is that it will have to wait until this school semester is over. I really need to get good grades and keep my GPA up, so I'm going to focus on that. So expect the new story to update around … mid May. After that, keep your eyes open for either a new story by me, or one _possibly _titled "Is This Home?" … To keep the series thing running.

And so, until I update again… farewell! Thanks SO much to all you people who reviewed continuously, especially near the end:

airgirl555

Atalla

XEye-Of-The-WolfX

BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL

Element Girls

Bermudian Chaos

Blossom of Death

… oh why did I even start listing the reviewers? Anyway, you know who all of you are, so I say thanks again! Now, on to write more papers! ((bleh))

SteelLilly


End file.
